


365 and counting

by InLust



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Throwback, no mate means death, quinn as a nymph, rachel as some mystical being, season 2 glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn is a Nymph that has until her 18th birthday to find a mate for life. Unfortunately, she's getting herself into a bunch of other messes...with Rachel. Around Season 2. Faberry. Fabang Friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 365 days left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4guiltypleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=4guiltypleasure).



> so i am moving this from ff.net also and gonna finish it up on both websites because.....i would feel horrible to just take down my fanfic account where all my terrible old fanfic are written
> 
> SOOOOO if you wanna read this which i wrote about 8 years ago now and compare it to the writing i do now by all means but this is a story i actually did finish 8 years ago but took forever to edit and post and now im just going to go over some grammatical errors and what not and post it 
> 
> SO ENJOY

_365 Days..._

_365 Days left..._

Quinn soared in the air with her arms up high. She could feel gravity loosen its grasp on her as she floated into the air. The air brushed against her face as she heard the cheering below her. It had been awhile, but it was still exhilirating to be launched into the air without a doubt in her heart.

She heard her father's voice call out to her as she twirled her body around and let gravity take control of her body.

_"Quinnie, why don't we sit down and talk about something?" Russell Fabray said as he sat down with a tumbler. Judy Fabray followed suit and sat down loyally next to her husband._

_Little Quinn Fabray looked up her father before climbing onto the couch to sit down timidly. It had been awhile since her father asked her for a serious talk. The last time they had a serious talk was when she was 5 and pushing over Rachel in the sandbox. Now she was turning 8 and growing up abnormally fast._

_Everything was going great for little Quinn. She didn't think she was in any trouble._

_She was popular in school. Everyone flocked to her naturally, followed her every single move, listened to every single word. Everyone wanted a chance to be with Quinn. At some point, she found it strange, but at the same time it was comforting. She welcomed almost everyone around her._

_"How are you feeling?" Judy asked comfortingly as she poured some water for her little daughter._

_Quinn wasn't sure of how to answer. She only crossed her fingers on her lap and shrugged. "I am okay."_

_"Quinn, do you know why I want to talk to you today?" Russell asked, trying to keep the mood light. The blonde shook her head. "That little Hudson boy told me he saw you flying today."_

Quinn shut her eyes as she blindly landed herself back into a cushion of several arms. She opened her eyes and found herself launched up again.

This time she slipped out of her teammates grasps. She could feel the trepidation rise as she let herself hover in the air. A few extra seconds timed perfectly for Sue Sylvester.

Quinn let herself down back into the firm grips of her teammates' hands beneath her feet.

 **Perfection**.

 _"_ Oh _." Quinn looked down at her fingers._

_"You know not to use your powers around other kids," Judy added worriedly as she pushed the glass of water towards Quinn._

_"I'm sorry," she muttered. She could really use that glass of water right now. She only glanced at it and let the wind carry it to her._

_"Quinn," her father's voice came sternly. "Don't rely on your powers all the time."_

_The blonde sipped the water slowly and nodded. She understood, she was just too afraid to move on her own. She was scared of her father. He was always so stern and rule abiding._

_In her defense, it couldnt be helped. Her powers came to her naturally. It was as if she was being told not to breathe. She needed to breathe. Everything around her came to life as long as she was there._

Quinn somersaulted through the air. Her body curled up into the prime position as it descended to the ground. The soft whistling air guided her body back down as she planted her feet. A brush of air casted itself from Quinn and blew everything away. It was a subtle push of air, the grass bent away from her, exhaling a fresh scent, while everyone received a subtle cool breeze.

There was a shine from the sunlight that graced Quinn as she stood with her arms outstretched for balance. She let out a confident smile before bringing her arms down.

Sue stood in shock but masked it with a stern expression. She picked up her megaphone. "Sloppy babies! Just because springtime is here, it does not mean that you can slack off! The sunshines and rainbows mean nothing if you can't even win Nationals! Get your act together right now! Hit the showers!"

Everyone grimaced and groaned as they walked back inside the building. Quinn frowned and looked at her cellphone. 4:29pm.

By the time she got home, which was now Mercedes' house permanently, it would be 5:15. That would mean a solid hour and 45 minutes for her to get ready for tonight.

She put a smile on her face as she walked into the building for a quick shower. Quinn had to smile, after all, it was her birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Quinn!"

Everyone yelled as they held up their cups for cheers. Later that day, they had dinner and concluded that they needed to get wasted. Now they were at the Joneses who were on trip clinking their glasses and buzzing happily.

Quinn sat at the table with all of the Glee clubbers reminding herself to smile as she spent her time with them. She had a hard time focusing because she was 17 now. Everything that she had worked for in the last 17 years were going to be **wasted** , she dreaded.

Her heart pounded inside of her. _I only have 365 days. That's all I have to find my soulmate._

_"Quinn, you have to find a mate when you become a woman, at the age of 18," her mother explained one night as she tucked the little girl into bed. "Remember, you are a Fabray. Not only that but we are nymphs, born with beauty that surpasses any human. We are women of purity and love. We bring inspiration and life to everything around us in nature. However, in order to survive, we must find a mate. A person that will be able to give us life and continue our line."_

_"But mommy, what happens if I don't find a mate?" the eight year old girl asked as she snuggled against her stuffed lamb. "Or my mate isnt my soulmate? I dont want just anyone..."_

_Judy disregarded the idea of a soulmate and focused on the main point._

_"Quinnie, we live for the growth of life, we can't do that without a mate," her mother gently explained further. "When we become a women, we start a life that cultivates all things around us and expands into the world. If we don't find a mate, we will die."_

_"So I only have 10 years to find a mate now? And if I don't I'll die?"_

_Judy Fabray looked regretfully at her daughter. Somehow, she wished she had never explained that to her daughter. She had always felt guilty about bringing her daughters into this world, where they were forced to become brides for someone. Even if it was to someone that they didn't love._

_She knew that Quinn was a dreamer that wanted to be only with the person she loved. Judy was unfortunate to marry Russell out of an arrangement to stay alive. She grew to love Russell, but that didnt stop her from feeling like she had betrayed her heart._

_"If I don't find my soulmate, then I'd rather die," the young girl stated with finality before she shut her eyes to slumber. Her brows were furrowed angrily._

"Hey, girl, you okay?"

Quinn broke away from her memory and looked up to see Mercedes and Rachel looking at her with concern. She took a glance at the clock: 12:00am.

_364 days left._

"Of course, I am," the blonde faked a smile. As she sipped her beer. _That is disgusting._ She looked down the table and saw Finn and Puck talking to each other. She was glad they could talk to each other. Ever since she gave birth to Beth, she couldnt help but feel as if they'd never be friends again. There was a slight tug in her heart. That chance was gone.

Finn seemed like the perfect mate. He had been a match with all that her family pushed her to be: perfect. He was the star quarterback for the football team, played basketball, great looking, and knew how to love. Quinn thought he would have been her perfect mate.

However, she hated the fact that her hormones had brought her down the wrong roads. All because her father had to be human, she was cursed and blessed with human traits of impulsive reactions. Her body needed physical love and at the time, her mind needed it too.

Stupid fat day, she thought back in retrospect. She had doubted Finn's ability to become her perfect mate. She had thought he was perfect but he was unintelligible. He was as dumb as the idea of Juppiter being able to keep it in his toga.

Puck on the other hand was for her. He was going to be her rock. He was reliable, for the most part. He told her nice things and made her feel something. She was wrong though. As much as he seemed like an ideal mate, he wasnt. He was a 'sex shark.' How reliable was he if he was as bad as Juppiter?

The only thing was that Quinn was completely on her own now because of him. She cursed her human half for letting itself fall into temptation. She had slept with Puck and bore a child. Her parents no longer saw her as a nubile nymph. Her representation of purity and beauty was lost to her parents because of Puck.

Quinn internally sighed. She had only wished her mother had left her father. That idiotic human is not her soulmate. She wanted her mother to be able to talk to her. At least with her mother's guidance, she would know what to do. She would have someone to talk to about her...condition. She was going to die in a year and no one understood that. Russell Fabray was ashamed of his daughter and disowned her without a second glance.

Now, she had to find a mate without anyone's help. And she had to do it fast, she needed to know for sure. She wanted _**The One**_.

"You look like someone, who has got too much on their mind to celebrate a birthday," Mike said as he pushed her a different drink. "Here, beer sucks anyways. You have to enjoy a drink with something you might like."

Quinn looked at Mike and smiled as she took the drink. "Thanks, Mike." She had consider Mike as a candidate but in her heart she knew that he was only a great friend to her.

_Quinn needed to run. She had to get back into shape for the Cheerios. She didn't know why she had decided to get back into such an awful crowd but it had worked for her in finding a mate for awhile. She needed to be a part, no, a leader of something. She wanted the Cheerios back._

_If she was going to die, she was going to do it being on top of the food chain._

_So, she started running. Her path was always consistent, down the street from Mercedes', into a path of the woods, looping into downtown, back into the woods, and up the street to Mercedes'._

_One day however, Quinn was too tired to move. When she reached the woods on the way back, she decided to take a break. It was well deserved in the sweltering heat of mid-July. She decided to take a detour on a beat path in the woods, where she could have some peace and quiet._

_There was a small clearing that she guided herself too. The trees and grass gladly welcoming her by flourishing brightly. She smiled._ Screw father, he is wrong to think I am no longer pure. My powers are just fine. _She sat down on a large rock and looked around. She saw a dying tree and frowned. She reached out and touch it gently._

_The tree rustled its dried leaves and let it fall to the ground. It rustled some more before expanding underneath Quinn's hand. She wasn't surprised that the tree grew slightly and began sprouting new leaves. The green shined throughout the clearing and every thing came to life._

_Quinn buzzed happily to herself as she watched the clearing teem with green._

_"Quinn?!" Mike's voice filled the air suddenly._

_Quinn gasped as she fell back onto the rock underneath her without a warning. She forgot that she had levitated every time she was relaxed. She slid off the rock and onto the ground with a rustle of the branches breaking underneath her._

_"Are you okay?" Mike asked appearing over Quinn._

_Quinn felt something soft and fluffy near her arms and looked to see a small Pomeranian puppy snuggling against her arm._

_"Yes, I am, thanks," Quinn answered as she groaned. She sat herself back up on the rock._

_"So..."_

_Quinn stopped rubbing her lower back and looked up at the Asian boy standing in front of her. She had just blown it. She wanted to slap herself in the forehead for letting her guard down so easily. However, Mike didn't run nor did he faint, which was always a good sign._

The drink tasted really great, the blue raspberry taste took over the heavy vodka taste that Quinn forgot she was drinking alcohol. "Get me another one," Quinn ordered as she jerked the empty glass to Mike.

"Shouldn't you slow down, Quinn?" Rachel asked carefully as she drank. Even while everyone else was buzzed and chatting away, Rachel Berry seemed sober. However, her face was flushed and her eyes were cloudy. It didnt matter, she still sounded like Rachel.

Quinn glowered at the girl. "Let a girl enjoy her day," she said as Mike handed her two drinks instead of one. She smiled and took it. "Thank you all for coming!" She said courteously before grabbing her two drinks and standing up. "I need some air with these, but I will be back!" She felt the ground move underneath her slightly but kept herself balanced.

Everyone, slightly drunk, just cheered. Quinn let herself out of the backdoor. Once she reached the swing under the willow tree in Mercedes' backyard, she let out a loud sigh.

She downed the first drink and let it hit her as she leaned back into the seat. She looked up and parted the branches of the tree to look up to the sky. She nursed her second drink in her hand as her mind got lighter.

 _364 days...I need to find a mate in 364 days._ She sighed. She was going to be too busy before she even realized it. _At least if I die, itll be in nice weather,_ she thought to herself bleakly as she sipped her drink. She stared up into the full moon. _Who would be the best? Who do I want to be with?_ Everyone in Glee was even thrown in the lot because she was that desperate.

_Kurt...no._

_Mercedes...god she's like my sister now._

_Puck...definitely not._

_Finn...lets not jump on that boat again. It sank faster than the Titanic._

_Santana...and Brittany? God, no. They are already soulmates. Stupid vampires._

_Tina already has Artie._

_Matt...he's strange deep down. I am sure of it._

_Mike...he is my best friend._

_Rach-_

"It isn't safe for you to drink outside by yourself," her voice filled the air. The soft voice was crisp in the air that Quinn released her control over the willow tree and lost the view of the sky.

Rachel stood before her with a timid smile. Without another word, she sat down next to the blonde. A few moments of silence passed by, it was as if Rachel was getting tired. Quinn didn't question it, she just felt it. Then again, Rachel began singing.

Quinn leaned back into the seat as they began to rock. Rachel's languid voice wisped into the wind as lifted up her legs to let the seat swing back and forth. The blonde had never felt more at ease than she had sitting next to Rachel. The singer's voice just drifted into her ear like the soothing sound of the waves crashing against the sand. Every worry or sorrow washed itself away.

Her eyes felt heavy as she continued to listen to Rachel's voice. This had always happened, but Quinn found herself fighting it. The alcohol was to blame. _It is inebriating me._ Rachel's voice still found its way into her mind as she sank further into relaxation.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?" Quinn felt a warm air brush her cheek as she tried to relax herself further. Not another word came from Rachel, but she opened her eyes, feeling as though something was off. She was right.

Somehow, her head had found its way onto Rachel's shoulder and her hands intimately thrown across the girl's stomach. The comforting feel caused Quinn to freeze up and stare face to face with the other girl.

Rachel looked timidly into Quinn's eyes. She didn't want to scare the blonde away. But their faces were too close to each other. Rachel kept staring into those longing hazel eyes. She was sure that if Quinn wasn't tipsy that in a sure instant that Quinn would recognize Rachel's longing chocolate eyes.

Then, Quinn shifted her head. She wanted to know what those lips tasted like, how soft they were. She tipped her head enough to stop their noses from bumping as she slowly moved forward. Her lips were slightly parted and Rachel could feel Quinn's breath getting more and more shallow.

The singer didn't know how to react as Quinn's lips pressed against hers. They gently kissed, taking their time to feel out each others lips. They wanted to know about each other. They wanted to know each others secrets.

Her lips are so soft, Quinn thought as she kissed the brunette. Her hand found its was through Rachel's hair. She stroked the soft locks and brought them closer to one another. She felt Rachel's hand cup her cheek and welcomed the touch.

Rachel pulled her lips away from Quinn's slowly. Her eyes remained shut as she lingered with the feeling of Rachel's lips on hers.

Quinn wanted to open her eyes and see Rachel. She felt something press against her lips.

"Quinn, just relax and get some rest, that's _what you want to do_." Rachel's voice filled Quinn's mind. Almost instantly, Quinn felt relaxed with Rachel's voice. Her body loosened and her mind freed itself of all the fears and questions. She let her mind slip into nothingness as Rachel's distinct voice lulled her to sleep.

* * *

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.** _

Quinn groaned and picked her head. _This is my pillow isnt it?_ She dropped her head for a moment to catch a scent. _This is mine._ She picked up her head again and opened her eyes to the shining light that came from outside. She let out a groan as her head began to split in half.

Her alarm continued to beep.

"God, girl turn off that godforsaken thing."

Quinn jerked her whole body up in her bed to look around for that voice that wasn't hers. She cursed silently as she looked at the foot of her bed. She saw Mercedes lying on her floor curled up for more sleep. She looked to the sides and saw Brittany and Santana on one end and Mike on the other.

 _What happened last night?_ She asked herself in confusion as her mind seemed to blank. The last thing she remembered was looking up into the sky before...nothing... Quinn furrrowed her brows. _Why can't I remember?_

"Goddamnit, Quinn turn that off now!" Mercedes screeched, pulling her out of her trance.

Quinn instantly slapped her hand down to stop the incessant beeping from her alarm. Mercedes growled before laying back down on the floor comfortably. She going to be in pain when she wakes up, Quinn thought as she threw her covers aside. She looked down at her clothes and realized she was wearing the same thing from the night before.

 _How did I even get here?_ Quinn threw her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Her head rushed and she almost fell back into the bed if she didn't hold her hands out for balance.

She made her way downstairs and saw the empty Joneses' home. There was a strange tug in her heart as she remembered fuzzy details.

Rachel sat down next to her. Rachel _saying_ something to her. Rachel _kissing_ **her**.

Quinn brought her hands to her lips. Butterflies began fluttering inside of her at the thought before she immediately dismissed it. _No chance that happened._ _Rachel didn't even address me at all last night._ She continued to cast away the thoughts of the smaller singer.


	2. Memories

The weekend went by faster than Quinn thought it had gone. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts as the deadline plagued her mind to think about Rachel. Now, she was striding through the halls as everyone's eyes gazed at her. The air became enamored with calm and love as Quinn walked to her locker.

No one could tear their eyes away as much as they tried. Quinn frowned as she walked by. Her body seemed to work on its own. It was just like her mother had told her, she brought life to everything around her. She couldn't control her power if she tried to. Her powers naturally drew people to her. Especially now more than ever because she needed to find a mate. She had no way of escaping what she needed. Her powerful unconscious release of pheromones enticed everyone.

She got to her locker and hoped that beyond hope that everyone would stop staring. She couldn't help that her powers drew everyone closer to her. She had no idea how it suddenly started to work so well. The only people who could resist her were Santana, Brittany, and Mike.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Rachel approaching her own locker. She was the only one that wasn't staring. Rachel Berry was able to resist her. _How is that possible? I have everyone staring at me._ The slight anomaly disturbed Quinn.

That was until Rachel shut her locker and made her way towards Quinn. Quinn looked at her curiously. "What do you want?" she sniped before Rachel could open her mouth.

"Mr. Schuester said he wanted you to see him for interning," Rachel simply said, ignoring the harsh tone. She smiled. _What're you smiling at?_ Rachel looked at Quinn carefully before saying, "You need to relax more. It'll help with your-" There was an ominous shine in Rachel's eyes. _What?!_ "-stress." Rachel tapped Quinn slightly on her arm before walking off.

Quinn didn't know what to think of what Rachel had just said. However, her heart unwound itself and was at ease. _How did that happen?_ Quinn asked herself as she turned to look for Rachel.

Rachel was halfway down the halls. Her slim, toned legs brought her quickly down the halls as her plaid skirt of the day swished from side to side into the air. Quinn bit her lip at the sight. The confidence in Rachel's stride marveled hers. She couldn't stop hearing Rachel's voice in her head. The sound was so sweet and welcoming that- _Stop it, Quinn! Focus!_

The blonde shut her locker quickly and dismissed all of her thoughts of Rachel. She looked around and was surprised that everyone was back to normal. All of them went back to doing what they were from before and only the leering jocks kept their eyes on Quinn.

She passed by and looked at them with disgust. They were definitely not suitable males for her.

Weeks passed and Quinn still couldn't think of anyone who could be her mate. What was worse was that her powers were going out of control. At times, unconsciously Quinn would be hovering a few inches off of the ground as if it were nothing, or the halls would be deeply enamored with a hazy forest atmosphere, or everyone would be falling at her feet, begging her to love them. Quinn kept herself locked up in the bathroom as she let her powers take its course.

She had tried taking control over her powers multiple times, but each time, she was only successful for a limited amount of times.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked as he brought back a glass of Strawberry Milkshake for Quinn.

Quinn had been jamming the eraser end of her pencil into her head, reminding herself of the time she had left.

 _342 days left. That's less than before_. She cursed at Sue Sylvester, Glee, and homework for keeping her busy for so long. Granted it had only been 23 days out of 365, Quinn found it to be a lot. She was supposed to find love _, true love_ , someone who she would want to be with forever. There was no luck anyways; it was Mid April now and Cheerleading Nationals were coming up as well as Glee Regionals. At the end of the month, she needed to crack down even more and focus on her activities rather than her problems.

"Quinn, you're going to end up with a tiny circular bruises right in the middle of your forehead," Mike warned as he sat down next to her.

Quinn stopped spacing out and returned to the comfort of Mike's room and company. She had taken refuge on his bed and she let him join her. "Thanks," she muttered as she took the milkshake.

"What's been bothering you, Quinn?" Mike asked carefully as he crossed his legs across from her on his bed. He looked timidly at her, knowing her well enough to know when something was bothering. "You've been lost in your thoughts for awhile now."

The blonde didn't want to tell him but it was hard not to. She needed all the help she could get from anyone. "I need to find a mate," she explained quickly.

Mike nodded. "Wait...did you just say mate?"

" **Yes**. I need to find a _**mate**_ ," Quinn repeated, giving him a confused look.

"Don't you mean boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"Does it matter? Mate is practically the same thing."

"Yeah, if you're Jacob asking her to join your pack. We all know that didn't work out too well for the poor guy."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the boy. "I need to find someone to be with!" she simplified for him. "Why are you being so goddamn picky about the naming?" She sighed out in frustration as Mike looked on at her, trying to give her some space. She realized this sudden shift. "What?!"

"You're being scary...," he responded slowly. "And my mother just put that plant in my room! It's feng shui and you're totally messing it up." He frowned.

Quinn looked around the room and saw the flowers in the corner wilting. She turned to Mike and apologized, before getting up and making her way there. "I am just frustrated that's all," she explained as she touched the plant gently. Color came back to the plant slowly.

"Like sexually frustrated? Because you can have Puck for that."

"No! God, no! I vowed never to get near Puck ever again," Quinn adamantly stated. She looked at the plant longingly as she took her time bringing it back to life. Mike was still in awe at her powers no matter how many times hes seen it before. "I am really pressed for finding a mate. Or I am going to die."

"Did you just say you were going to die?"

"Yes, nymphs cannot live on their own sometimes without a mate, especially in my family," Quinn sadly explained as she watched the plant return to its full bloom. She brought her hand back and crossed her arms. "My mother explained to me that when I become a woman, at the age of 18, if I hadn't found a mate and consecrated it permanent, then I would die."

"That's really stupid, Quinn," Mike insisted as he stared at her with wide eyes. "Tell me you're joking because nothing dies without a mate."

Quinn shook her head. "We are free spirits, Mike. But we can't just live like that, we need someone to tame us and to bring our powers into full bloom."

"You just contradicted yourself."

The blonde frowned. "Shut up. Look, I just need to find my soulmate because I sure as hell don't want to be with someone otherwise."

"Now, you're just making it hard for yourself," Mike deadpanned. "A mate is simple to find but a soul mate? That stuff is only in movies."

"I know, I know. But if I am going to be with someone I would rather be with The One," Quinn moved back to the bed and threw herself on it. She laid with arms outstretched and faced the ceiling blankly. "I can't think of anyone as a possible candidate. I mean it's annoying enough that the two guys that I thought would be the likely candidates turned out to be that way."

"Then again, you did do a lot of lying." Mike was met with a glare.

Quinn let out a sigh. She shut her eyes and pondered. A melodious voice floated into her ears.

"Hey, it's Rachel!" Mike yelled, causing Quinn to jump. He had been looking outside and pushed open the window. "Hey! Rachel!" He yelled down. Quinn got up to see if he was serious. She looked out and saw Rachel standing across the street.

_What is she doing out this late? It's well past sunset._

"Where are you going?" Mike asked.

"Home!" Rachel yelled back as she laughed at the boy, who was practically hanging out from the window.

"Are you walking?!"

Rachel nodded instead of yelled. She didn't want to disturb the neighbors anymore than she should. Quinn felt her heart pound as she stared down at the girl. Even at a distant, she found her heart pounding inside of her at the sight of the chocolate colored eyes.

"Come inside! Quinn is over! She'll drive you home!" Quinn looked like a deer in headlights as she was pushed into Rachel's view. She waved her hand lamely. Rachel stood for a few moments, contemplating her options.

Mike pinched Quinn's shoulder. She sent him a sharp glare as she looked back at Rachel. "Just come in, loser! You live near me anyways!"

Rachel looked up at the blonde curiously before nodding. She crossed the street carefully and began walking to Mike's doorstep.

Mike shut the window and was met with a punch to the arm. "Ow! What was that for?!" he asked as he clutched his arm.

"It's Rachel! What do you need me to explain?!" Quinn threw back quickly.

Mike shrugged. "Hey...maybe she could be, you know?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Quinn glared. "She could be your mate. You know ' _The One_ '?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it could be true." He smiled as if he knew something before rushing downstairs to open the door.

Quinn threw a pillow after him. The room became eerily silent as she stood there, flushed at the thought. _I can't. She's god awful annoying. I can't. Or...no! I can't._

* * *

The ride was awkward. Both of them remained silent. Quinn was surprised that Rachel could remain silent during the ride.

It had been going completely fine until Rachel started singing. The quiet was unbearable to the point that Rachel started singing.

Quinn would ordinarily be frustrated and annoyed but she couldn't do much. After all, Rachel's voice was perfection in her ears. She could hardly move because she was always captivated by such a melodious voice.

But she had to say something. Either that, she would just be completely distracted by Rachel's voice. "So, what happened to you on my birthday? You just kinda disappeared."

"I had to go home, Finn needed a ride and he was out cold," Rachel chirped as she looked more interested in the road.

"You drove?"

"Yes, I did." A moment of silence passed. "Is that alarming?" Rachel asked carefully as she glanced over at Quinn, who tried to keep her eyes focused on the road.

"Well, yeah. I mean you had a lot to drink that night too. You know what they always say about drinking and driving."

"It's alright, nothing can touch me."

Quinn furrowed her brows at the statement. Rachel sounded so confident about it that it was worrisome. She didn't want Rachel to think she was invincible. "If you say so," Quinn returned quietly. "I am just saying. I don't want to be responsible for any accidents."

"You wouldn't be, I would be since I am the one operating the vehicle," Rachel said. She had always made a situation ridiculously simple that Quinn wondered if Rachel ever thought of the dangerous ramifications. Then again, the girl was already talented at being meticulously careful with even the slightest of details. Rachel glanced at Quinn and gave a warm smile that fluttered her heart.

The blonde had no choice but to return with a scowl. She shrugged as if she didn't care. "Your choice," she muttered as her eyes focused on the road.

"Are you always so tense?" Rachel asked as she sank into the seat comfortably.

"No." _Only when I know I am going to die._

"You shouldn't lie, Quinn. It will only stress you out more."

Quinn opened her mouth to say something but then was interrupted with Rachel's sudden singing. There it was again, the melodious sound slithering its way into her ears. It enveloped her mind and put her into a trance.

Rachel laid her down gently as she sang. The sad, passion filled Quinn's heart as Rachel sang, Come What May, to her softly. The singer pushed aside Quinn's blonde locks and looked directly at her.

" _I will love you/Until the end of time,_ " she sang softly to Quinn.

Quinn stared up in confusion that had been mixed with comfort. She felt her heart soar with Rachel in proximity. The other girl's voice enchanting her with a spell that Quinn couldn't quite understand. All she could do was stare into the misty, chocolate colored eyes as they welcomed hers. Rachel wanted her and she wanted Rachel.

The singing stopped without Quinn even noticing it. Rachel shifted her head so that their noses didn't bump into one another before her lips slowly descended onto Quinn's. The softness of her hands were a surprise to Quinn due to years of relentless teasing as they brought her face closer to Rachel's.

She giggled against Rachel's lips, wondering if someone was playing a trick on her. Everything around her felt so real. Quinn couldn't dismiss how much she loved Rachel's lips against hers.

_"Quinn?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You're going to be late for school!"_

Quinn jerked up and looked around her room. When did I get here? She looked down and saw her lying in bed with her clothes changed. She thought about it for a moment and vaguely remembered getting home after dropping Rachel off. She had finished her homework, washed up, and came to bed.

"Quinn, you alright?" Mercedes asked as she waved her hand in front of the blonde's face.

Quinn blinked. "Yeah, I am alright. I'll be down in 10." Mercedes didn't look convinced but knew Quinn well enough to leave her alone. She left, leaving the blonde confused.


	3. Collisions and flirtations

"Thanks for the ride last night," Rachel said as she opened her locker. Quinn had been the one to pursue Rachel this time; somehow, her feet moved on their own and were drawn to Rachel.

Quinn cursed herself internally. "Hey, it's no problem." _Walk away Quinn. Do it now._ She breathed. _Why aren't you moving?_

After a few moments of gathering her things, Rachel noticed Quinn's unusual presense. "Are you okay Quinn? Was there something that you wanted?"

 _You._ "Uh-uh-" The blonde was like a deer caught in headlights. She didn't know how to respond. Hell, she didnt know why her feet refused to move away. After all, saying _"Oh, my feet won't move because somehow you are spellbinding"_ doesn't seem like a good trick. She was becoming more and more embarassed as Rachel stared with a concerned expression. The heat rushed to her face and Quinn was sure she was flushed red by now.

"Quinn?" Rachel reached out the back of her hand and put it against Quinn's forehead. "You're all flushed."

 _Fuck._ Quinn jerked her head away. She really wanted to ask Rachel questions about the night before. She couldn't help but feel uneasy that she seemed to blackout when Rachel was around. Or the fact that she suddenly stopped breathing as she stared at the girl. _Breathe, Quinn, breathe._

"Quinn Fabray to the Main Office." The PA announced.

"I have to go!" Quinn yelled in response. _God, Rachel. What the hell is wrong with me?_ She practically ran to the main office, leaving Rachel behind. She felt air finally enter her lungs as soon she turned a corner. _What am I doing?_

* * *

Cheerios practice was becoming more grueling with Nationals as Glee practice was picking up heavily for Regionals. Quinn had put in all the effort that she could but each day, it was becoming more apparent that she had no time for a mate. She dreaded the end of the day, knowing that she was getting closer to her death.

_320 days left..._

Each week, Mr. Schuester picked up a new number for them to practice. It was getting more and more ridiculous, by far worse than the bad reputation fiasco. He had moved further back in time, jumped forward, then back. His music sense was becoming worse and more confusing for everyone.

On top of that, Quinn felt like she should have been outside more than inside. The outdoors was calling to her because the weather had picked up beautifully in mid-May. Luckily, she had the Cheerios, but that was becoming much more painful than Glee.

Sue had been working everyone to the bone with 5am practices and right after school practices. Her criticism was getting far worse as she nitpicked at every detail. She had even gone so far as telling Quinn that she had lost all of her " _luster_." That her " _shining star needed to get some more bulbs_." _How does that even make sense?_

Quinn dreaded everyday. She needed to focus on so many things at once. Cheerios. School. Glee. School. Finding a mate. Having a normal day. Controlling her power. All of those things needed to be kept in check but her stress level was rising. It was getting worse with the great weather.

 _God. It's so sunny. Why am not I outside?_ Quinn looked outside at the sad excuse for a window in the chorus room. She wanted to feel the rays of sunlight touch her and the clear air fill her lungs. The depressing excuse for air was killing her inside. She still had 320 days left that she preferred not to die indoors.

The choreography was simple enough that Quinn hadn't really thought about it. There were only transitions that she needed to pay attention to. Yet, with the music and the singing, Quinn was distracted. She felt the ground beneath her disappear as the singing filled her ears.

"Oof!"

**THUD.**

Quinn redirected her thoughts as she felt her back collide with the hard linoleum surface. The wind was knocked right out of her as a weight pressed dwon on her chest. She looked down and saw brunette across her Cheerios' uniform.

"I am so sorry, Quinn," Rachel apologized as she picked her head up from Quinn's side.

The blonde groaned. As she tried propping herself up on her elbows. "It's alright. Just some bad footing," Quinn said, knowing that she had been levitating again. _I have to stop doing that._

"It was weird, I thought you were going to misstep onto my foot but you didn't and I got confused and lost my own footing," Rachel rambled on. She realized this and blushed. Her flushed face cast itself to the ground.

 _She is so adorable when shes embarrassed._ Quinn smirked. "Look, I wasn't paying any attention, don't worry," she let the thought escape as she stood up. She reached down and let Rachel grab on as an aid to stand up. "You don't have to worry about your footing, its perfect. Sometimes I forget that I have one left foot and one right food instead of two left feet." She smiled gently at Rachel as she rocked Rachel's soft hands back and forth comfortably.

Rachel let out a light laugh. That's really Rachel laughing. _Hey, I made her laugh._ Quinn beamed in return. "You are a fine dancer, Quinn, I think your focus just strays," Rachel attempted to compliment.

"Hey, it's alright as long as you notice I have smooth moves," Quinn flirted. _What am I doing?_ The question remained in the depths of her mind as they both laughed.

"I am glad you do-"

"Guys, stop that. You're making me sick," Santana harshly stated as she crossed her arms. Brittany instantly moved to the girl's side and made sure she was okay.

Both Rachel and Quinn looked at where Santana was and realized that they were still in the chorus room. They were met with strange looks from the rest of the Glee club. Some of them had their jaws dropped; Puck leered at them with a smirk. Quinn looked down and realized she was still clasping Rachel's hands. She let go as if they were on fire and sheepishly looked at the ground.

There was a short air of awkwardness before Mr. Schuester interrupted. "Okay! Let's get this number perfectly this time and then we can call it a day!" He clapped his hands for enthusiam.

Quinn slammed her head into the locker. _No, not Rachel. Not Rachel Berry._ She whimpered as she buried her head against her locker. _I rather not die though. No, just not Rachel._ She groaned and slammed her head into the cool metal again.

"Whoa, easy there," she heard as she felt a firm pair of arms pull her back from slamming her head again. Mike turned her around to face him. "What's got you in a bunch, Q?"

Quinn scowled without saying anything.

"I am going to guess it has something to do with Glee?" Mike asked. He stared at her intently. Quinn nodded as her face began to turn beat red. She looked up at him, trying to avoid looking directly at his eyes. He tried to remain understanding but that didnt stop a smile from curling at the side of his lips.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Mike!" Quinn scolded as he tried suppressing his laughter. He tried not to laugh but that only exploded into a roar. The other students turned their heads as Mike continued to laugh. "Stop laughing!" She slapped him on his shoulder.

"Hey!" Mike exclaimed as she held his arm. "Fine, I'll stop laughing." Quinn still frowned. "What?"

"I don't know whats wrong with me," she pouted like a child. Mike let out a laugh before placing his arm around her.

"I'll tell you whats wrong with you," Mike began as they walked together through the halls. "You have it bad for Rachel Berry." Quinn let out a pained groan. Thunder crashed loudly causing Mike to jump. He looked at Quinn alarmed. "Did you just do that?"

Quinn frowned as the sound of rain hitting the window followed. "Maybe..." Mike gave her a strange look. No matter how long he's known about Quinn, the amount of power she held always astounded him. "Oh, damnit to hell! Mike! I can't help it! It just happens!"

"I wasn't going to say anything," Mike defended himself as he held her closer. "I am just saying that you're using your powers again. That's all." Quinn remained silent as they walked further down the halls. "Let's get back to the actual situation."

"I don't wanna," Quinn childishly pouted.

"Quinn, come on, you're not that good at hiding your powers lately," Mike reasoned. "I am worried." He nudged her in his arms.

"Well, you try dealing with so many things at once and trying to remain sane. I am pretty sure you can't." Her sarcasm had gotten worse too. Everything was driving her up the walls.

"The slamming the head against the locker thing, was that because of what happened between you and Rachel in Glee today?" Mike looked at the blonde carefully, hoping to stop her from exploding at him. He was becoming more and more concerned. Quinn groaned as she buried her head into his shoulder. "You have to be careful around that girl. Every time you're around her, suddenly everything sparkles and it's like there are birds chirping and plants flourishing."

"You are being dramatic."

Mike laughed. "Yeah, right! It literally happens. Literally. I am the only one that seems to notice. Everyone just sort of stares and wonders what the hell is going on. They don't even realize the magic going on."

Quinn's eyes widened. She thought back to all of the times she had seen Rachel. It was such a great feeling, everything seemed a bit brighter. Every weight in her heart seemed to disappear. It felt **good**. Yet, she hadn't even realized her powers seemed to have a life of their own.

"God, that is ridiculous," Quinn scoffed at the thought. She couldn't want Rachel. Rachel was...well, **_Rachel Berry._ ** How do you react to that? But it's Rachel Berry. She's as cute and adorable as a button. Granted her fashion sense could use more work, she was phenomenal. She could sing, act, dance; what couldnt she do? Even when she was talking nonstop about the most inane things, she could still hold a smile that could light up a galaxy.

_No! Goddamnit, Quinn, you're supposed to find a mate! Your soulmate. Not just anyone. You're only going to get distracted if you suddenly start chatting it up with Rachel. Then, again..._

"You should really get out of denial," Mike advised as he stared at her. God, shes losing her mind again. "I am going to remind you that you have less than a year now to find your soulmate. The person you are destined to be with Quinn. You aren't going to find anyone if you keep closing yourself off."

"I am not closing myself off, Mike. I am just very... **critical** about who I would want to be with," Quinn argued in return. Mike raised an eyebrow at her as if it were a big joke. "Look, I can find a mate that isnt Rachel. No matter how annoying, sexy, and talented she is, I will find someone that isn't Rachel to be my mate." Quinn straightened out her posture and walked right out of Mike's arms. "Even if it means putting myself back on the market."

"Wait! I think you mean boyfriend or girlfriend!" Mike yelled as he chased after her. The blonde threw him a glare before rushing down the halls to avoid any other stares.


	4. Nationals

_310 days left..._

"Did you hear? Quinn is back on the market."

"Really?"

"Yes, shes back and now she's game for either team."

"God, I knew that Christian families bred secretly repressed gays in their households."

"I think I am going to ask her out."

"Quinn only comes to you."

"Well, she seems desperate enough."

Quinn walked through the halls timidly. Everyone had been staring at her as if she were a piece of meat. The girls and boys of McKinley High were all smitten by her. She was scared of walking through the halls alone that she had to wait for Mike to come by all the time and walk her to class. She dreaded a new boy or girl coming up to her and asking to take her out on a date.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't take hearing the whispers, listening to the cheap methods of asking for a date, or the idea of being with anyone at all.

Time was going by. It was going by faster than Quinn could even think. She was just thanking god that she would not have to deal with college on top of this. Then again, she wouldn't be missing too much because without a mate, she'd be... _right_... _dead_.

Quinn turned a corner and walked into the cafe. She saw Brittany and Santana looking at the lunch laid before them longingly. _This was it. Nationals were only five days away._ Then Regionals were the week after. Once those stressful things were out of the way, Quinn could be on her merry way looking for a mate.

Brittany turned her head to Santana before placing her head on the dark haired girl's shoulder. She let out a sigh.

"Hey, guys, how are you doing?" Quinn asked as she sat down. _Maybe, I should enlist their help._

"Enlist our help with what?" Santana asked as she rolled over the lettuce, her free hand through Brittany's ponytail. Brittany seemed to look paler than usual.

"Is she okay?" She stared hard at Brittany, who was barely lucid.

"Everything in the spring bothers us," Santana answered as Brittany buried her face into the crook of her neck. "The days are getting longer and we don't have enough time to hunt for food."

Quinn stared, somewhat thankful that Vampires were sensitive to seasonal changes. Nymphs had always been welcoming of every season that nothing ever really brought them down.

She stared at Brittany and Santana. They had come a long way to get where they were. Santana surprisingly could not live without Brittany, no matter how much of a bitch she was. They had been together for centuries, never dying. A fatal deal with Satan damned them to an eternity of bloodsucking from scraps of animals. However, that didn't seem to matter because they were together. They hunted together, fought together, and lived together.

It had became a wonder that they remained so secretive to the world. Quinn knew one day they would just pick up and leave for awhile before coming back again.

They defined soul mates. They truly were together forever and not because they had to be, but because they wanted to be. So, who cared about playing as teenagers in little cheerleading uniforms from a small town? They didn't, as long as they were together, it was always going to be okay for all eternity.

"So, Q? What did you need our help with?" Santana continued. Quinn blinked, trying to remember what she was thinking of. Brittany whispered into her ear causing Santana to let out a snort. "Okay, baby, rest up, we've got Cheerios until late again." The blonde nodded before closing her eyes. Santana suddenly turned her attention to Quinn. "So, you need to find a mate before your 18th birthday is that it?"

Quinn's jaw dropped. It was always astounding that Brittany knew more than she let on. She didn't know how to respond with Santana staring at her with a dirty smile.

"You want our help finding you one, don't you?" The dark brown eyes carried a slight glint that was barely noticeable. Quinn gulped. "It's okay, Q. No one wants to die and in your case die **alone**. It is just funny that you would think to enlist us for help."

"Well, I didn't have too many options," Quinn mumbled as she looked down to her fingers. Leave it to Santana to make her feel so awkward. She was supposed to be top dog, unwavering to anyone. "You and Brittany are the only ones that understand how dire this situation is."

Santana wrinkled her nose at the way Quinn spoke. It was so proper. "God, Q. Stop being dramatic. Look, we will help you find at a mate as long as you do something for us."

Quinn felt a weight lift until Santana had started attaching the strings. "What?" she didn't want to ask.

"Help us find more prey," Santana licked her teeth with a smile. Brittany's ears perked at the sound of prey.

"I can't just do that! They are innocent animals. I can't just bring them to you." Quinn protested vehemently. She cultivated life and all that was around her. Leading a defenseless animal to be dinner for Santana and Brittany would be against what she was. However, she had to weigh her options because she noticed two things; one: her deadline was getting closer and two: Brittany and Santana were not going to live long without blood.

Santana's eyes said it all as she stared hard at the blonde. Quinn stared at Brittany, who was nestled closely against Santana. She was weak and tired but she kept going. The blonde never left Santana's side and neither did Santana. _They were meant to be together. Goddamnit. Just because I sympathize._

"Okay...fine, I will help," Quinn conceded. "Just as long as you comb through all the people that want to ask me first. I don't wanna deal with that awkward meet and greet stuff."

Santana let out a relieved smile that was barely noticeable. She kissed Brittany gently and muttered something. The blonde held Santana even more tightly.

* * *

 _305_ _days..._

Quinn stepped into the gymnasium and wondered how anyone could possibly find this place suitable. The lights were artificial, the air was artificial, and the people were clearly artificial. Everyone held PDAs, cellphones, iPods, and any other electronic known to man.

 _God, this is where they placed Nationals? It's killing me._ Quinn tried to remain calm but she suddenly found the desperate need for the outdoors.

Sue had made them practice outside the whole week and she was so glad. She was alive, she felt the air under her arms, through her hair, in her face. It was nature.

Now, the bleary lights were suffocating Quinn. She could barely breathe the intoxicating air of perfumes, deodorants, and food. They blended into each other with a horrible taste.

"Are you okay, Quinn?" Brittany asked as she studied the girl. Quinn turned to the other blonde and saw the comforting eyes stare at her. Brittany placed her hand on Quinn's back. "You look like you can't breathe."

Quinn shook her head. She was still a Fabray. No matter what, she was always going to remain strong. She had to perform well or Sue would have her head. "I am perfectly fine Brittany."

"Are you worried about the competition because Santana says she's nervous too."

"No, I just need to focus that's all. I am a nymph, so I am used to being outside." Quinn gave a reassuring smile. Brittany nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Thank you for helping us, by the way."

"It's no problem; you guys are a great deal of help too." Quinn smiled and hugged the taller girl. "Come on, let's go follow the rest of the team."

"Q, this is it," Sue said as she appeared out of nowhere. Both of the blonde slightly jumped at the sight of the older woman. "With this victory in our pockets, I would be able to get that hovercraft that I've been petitioning Figgins to let me have. I know that you have been quite distracted with other business. Namely that godforsaken Glee club. I have let it slide during practice but this is the real deal. If you screw this up it will be back to the bottom for you. Don't expect anymore privileges from the Cheerios anymore."

Quinn sighed as the woman walked away from them. She remained confident.

A loud sound of thunder crashed and shook the building. Quinn jumped at the sound. _Goddamnit, I have to stop that._ A crowd screamed and everyone turned their attention. Quinn looked over and frowned as the entrance was blown open by a sudden gust of air.

The fresh outdoor air reached Quinn and she inhaled it gratefully. That wasn't enough for her though. She wanted it more and she didn't know why. More air flooded in and Quinn shut her eyes. In the distance, Quinn could hear humming. It was soothing her heart as she filled her lungs with air. It sounded like a goddess singing to her. Her spirits started to uplift itself and the crashing thunder was easing in her heart.

_Good luck, Quinn. You are going to do phenomenally..._

Quinn shot open her eyes and looked around frantically. The melodious and amorous voice filled her mind. It was so distinct that Quinn thought she was only imagining it. She looked for the source of it but everything seemed to calm down.

Her heart ebbed with ease as the window caressed her one last time. She smiled brightly before continuing her way to the Cheerios' station to prepare.

* * *

Quinn felt a tug at her heart as she did the routine. Her body tensed on its own and she couldn't understand why. The sound of rain hitting the windows perked her ears. She felt something off as she somersaulted three times into her teammates' arms.

Gravity loosened its grip around her and let her float up into the air. She took her time to do it gracefully and perfectly. She landed upright and felt the other girls pick her up. In a single shot, she used her powers to lift her, making it easier for the girls to toss her up. She spun around in the air but still felt that tugging feeling in her heart.

It did her no good. There was a chance that she would messed up the final jump. It was complicated. The one that Sue Sylvester would become an icon for if Quinn landed it perfectly. A somersault and split in the air was all Quinn had to do.

Quinn spun around in the routine, staring off into the crowd with a million watt smile. That's how Sue wanted to see it.

_Relax, control your powers..._

The voice came back again and Quinn almost lost her footing as she stepped into the hands of the other girls. It was the final leap.

_You can do it, Quinn..._

Quinn bent her knees and shut her eyes. She felt the other girls' hands push her up and she launched herself into the air.

_You can do it..._

Quinn nodded to the voice and let the weight on her heart disappear. She felt the ground disappear beneath her. The sound of the crowd went silent as she got higher up into the air. Quinn tucked her legs in quickly and spun around. A breeze picked up and surrounded Quinn. She smiled and opened her eyes once the somersault was done, she kicked her legs apart to launch into a split. The air was like cushion underneath her as she brought her legs back together and proceed to gently float into her teammates' arms.

The crowd roared again as the glittering air brushed across the whole floor. The ground gleamed with a refreshing scent of natures that left Quinn smiling. Her feet found the floor.

Quinn looked around and saw Sue smiling brightly at her. It was a success; the Nationals title was theirs. Quinn smiled inside, one thing down, one more to go.

* * *

_Good job today...you were more than fantastic..._

The soft voice lulled Quinn to sleep that night.

* * *

Rachel blew into the aulos softly as she sat with the window open. The soft melodious sound floated into the empty night. The sound would eventually find its way to its owner. She suddenly stopped and stared out of her window into the dark, starry night. She smiled to herself as she felt her heart beating along with someone else's.

"Good job today...you were more than fantastic...," she whispered softly into the night.


	5. Regionals

_303 days..._

Now that Nationals were out of the way, Quinn had more time to focus on Regionals for Glee Club.

However, that didn't stop the incessant amount of suitors ready and waiting to take her out. She wanted to focus on one thing at a time. She still had more time than she thought. Or so she kept reminding herself. Nothing stopped the numbers from piling up. She kept having to give them all to Santana, who was not pleased to do the screening process anymore since it took up her energy that she conserved for hunting.

"Look, there is this girl, who you might be interested in because shes got this annoying persistence about her," Santana whispered in the chorus room. Everyone else was luckily focused on their own conversations. "I think you might like her and all because she's your type."

"I have a type?" Quinn asked. She raised an eyebrow for emphasis, wondering if Santana really knew what she was looking for.

Santana glared. "Yes, you have a type: brunette, annoying, and overachieving." Quinn wrinkled her nose in distaste. The reaction only caused the other Cheerio to smile. "It's the truth. Anyways, she told me to give you her number if you were ever interested." She smiled as she handed Quinn a small card with a number written across it.

Quinn stared at the card and realized that there was no name on it. She looked at Santana and kenw that it wasnt her handwriting. "Who is this supposed to be?" she asked.

The dark haired girl shrugged. "She said that you would know once you called."

"That is ridiculous..."

"Well, you take what you get. She is really different from all the other people who has been hounding at you. Take this as a godsend. And do it _soon_."

Santana gave her an encouraging look before Mr. Schuester walked in.

Quinn gave the card in her hand one last look. The anonymity bothered the blonde to no end already. Everyone begged to be acknowledged by Quinn as arrogant as it sounded. However, this girl was different, she wanted _Quinn_ to **chase** _her_.

"Okay, guys, I hope you have all been practicing, because like I told you all, we are going to be choosing who gets the solo."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Mr. Schuester, I think that it can be decided that I would be leading this years solo for Regionals." The rest of the room rolled their eyes. Kurt and Mercedes gave a loud scoff, considering they were in the running as well.

"Well, then Rachel, let's see what you've got."

The brunette walked up to the front of the room with confidence. She smiled and shined brightly before everyone even though they didn't even realize it.

Quinn stared at the brunette as she beamed. The sunlight was suddenly beaming only onto her as a spotlight and the room silenced as the music began. She couldn't help but wonder if anyone saw Rachel in such a beautiful light.

Suddenly, Rachel began singing. What she was singing didn't seem to matter. Quinn kept her eyes focused only on Rachel as the sweet sound of her voice came pouring out. The melodious tone brought her heart to a flutter as the smaller girl sang. She held such a powerful and enchanting voice for her size that Quinn couldn't help but feel moved just by her voice alone.

Her heart fluttered and her mind floated on a cloud. Quinn couldn't help herself but to sigh in satisfaction. The sweet, gentle sound kept her thoughts afloat as long as she listened. She felt spellbound because if Rachel told her to do anything, she would do it in an instant.

However, as soon as the song began, it had ended. Quinn desperately yearned for more. Her heart pounded as she wondered how anyone could make her feel so needy.

Everyone gave a sullen clap because of how fantastic her performance had been. Quinn didn't move at all. She had been trying to remember and embed the sound of Rachel's voice in her mind so she could never forget it.

Rachel noticed and stared at her quizzically before sitting down.

* * *

_288 days left_

In a whirlwind of singing and dancing, Regionals approached them before they could process the fact that Regionals even existed. All of them were nervous, worried, scared, the list could go on. All of them knew how good they were and how much they've grown but that meant that Vocal Adrenaline did as well.

Vocal Adrenaline was built of the musical elite in the school. Even if they lacked a heart the year before, they could've found one by now. Regardless of the fact, they were fantastic all around anyways.

New Directions was listed as last to perform that they could barely function. Vocal Adrenaline was fantastic as always and they couldn't tell if it was even worth it to compete anymore. They were all afraid of making fools of themselves that Mr. Schuester practically pushed them all up onto the stage.

Rachel was of course the first one onto the stage, despite being nervous, she put up a good front. Her face remained composed as she stood before the crowd. She looked back at all of them to give an encouraging nod.

Quinn felt her heart pounding inside of her. She was nervous and unsure. What was going to happen? She didn't know what to expect anymore. Everything was becoming conscious to her. She had stage confidence before, she knew how to handle things, but this time. It could be her _last_.

The music began and halfway through the number thunder rumbled outside of the auditorium before a gust blew the windows open. Everyone turned in fear. Nevertheless they performed. The judges remained seated and told everyone to calm down.

Quinn twirled in place before settling into Mike's arms as they rehearsed. She looked up at him and saw him worrying about her. She gave a slight shrug and focused on the number. A small breath of fresh air touched her body and she sighed.

She continued to sing. Her heart was racing. The transition brought her to pass Rachel and in doing so, she heard that sweet, calming voice. A voice of a goddess eased her troubles. The thunder stopped and Quinn saw the sun come out.

She smiled. Her heart was racing in a good way now. There was an uplifting breeze that rushed through everyone and suddenly they joined Quinn in smiling brightly. She hoped Shelby could see their smiles. It was a smile that was full of life and love. They were excited inside and knew that the stage was theirs.

The number ended leaving Rachel for her solo. Every light around her dimmed and the spotlight was all hers.

Quinn stared blankly. A tug at her heart almost pulled her forward but she stopped herself. The unconscious enchantment of Rachel's voice can have her later. All Quinn wanted to do was listen. It was a voice drawn completely from the heart. Every sound that poured out was with passion and desire.

She stopped herself from moving again. Quinn glanced through the darkness and wondered if anyone noticed. She looked back at Rachel. Her voice was everything. Quinn smiled and felt her heart erupt with flowers. The flowers popping into petals and fluttering everywhere. Birds were chirping along.

It was only suppose to be her imagination. However, as Rachel shut her eyes to sing, small pink petals began to fall. Where it was coming from, no one knew, except for Quinn. She glanced to the windows and saw birds perching to see what Quinn was staring at. The sound of Rachel's voice drew her attention again. Her heart fluttered as Rachel poured her whole soul into the lyrics, bringing them to life and giving them meaning. And with the final note, every string in her heart was pulled and her breath was hitched. Quinn felt her whole body quiver to the sound of Rachel belting out that another breeze blew from outside and blew all of the petals that were littered around Rachel into the audience. A sparkling air cascaded Rachel as the lights came back on and Quinn knew Rachel was a goddess on the stage.

Everyone stood up, clapped and cheered. The competition was noticeably tight between all of the teams.

Everyone crowded onto to the stage. They were all cramped as they waited for the results.

Quinn looked over and saw Rachel standing at the edge closest to Vocal Adrenaline. She saw how Rachel practically began praying. There was resistance but Quinn was able to weave through her teammates over to Rachel. She slipped her hand into Rachel's. _Why am I doing this?_

The brunette turned her head in curiosity but her eyes were full of worry. She held onto Quinn tightly and that didn't bother her at all.

"This year's runner up is..." Quinn moved closer to Rachel. She squeezed her hand. "Vocal Adrenaline!"

Everyone stood in shock as Vocal Adrenaline shouted.

"This year's Regional Champions are..." Rachel brought their hands up to her lips and kissed it. She had shut her eyes. "New Directions!"

Rachel's eyes shot open as she screamed along with everyone else. Quinn could barely contain the happiness that they were champions. Things were always better the second time around. They all jumped and cheered together. They clapped, hollered, and hugged each other tightly.

In two weeks they were going to perform at Nationals. It was going to be their turn to shine. They had an opportunity to go to Nationals and leave their mark.

Rachel looked over at Quinn as the confetti fell from the ceiling and balloons floated around. She smiled at the blonde, who smiled back warmly. She forced her way over to her before throwing her arms around Quinn's shoulder and pulling her in for a tight hug.

_Thanks._

* * *

_274 days left_

Nationals completely blindsided all of them. They had to pack and make their way to Boston, Massachusetts. For all of them, that had been one of the furthest places that they've ever traveled from Lima. They were so excited that they didn't realize how great the other teams were. All of them were even better than Vocal Adrenaline by far. It was something that surprised each and every one of them to no end.

Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, and Santana walked into the room they were sharing and saw the two beds. It was clear who was going to sleep with whom. Brittany and Santana were on one bed, leaving Rachel and Quinn on the other.

Quinn tossed her bags on to the bed. "Do you mind?" she asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Rachel replied as she sat down on their bed.

 _How was this going to work?_ It was a relatively small bed. Quinn was pretty sure it was a full, but they could fit. She looked at Rachel and tried to dismiss the thoughts of waking up to the beautiful brunette. _Stop it, Quinn. This is Rachel Berry. Come on, stop it._

A breeze blew by and the two other girls in the room glanced at Quinn, who gave a sheepish shrug. Her powers were getting out of control again. She had never been on such an emotional rollercoaster in her life and lost control of her powers. However, Regionals showed her that she was losing control quickly. She could control the air and earth but the animals? They were just flocking to her now as if she was the most beloved thing on earth.

After Regionals, Quinn couldnt count how many birds had followed her home. Or after they had just gotten dropped off in front of the hotel and every dog, cat, and pigeon flocked to her in a herd. No, her natural pheromones weren't in her control anymore. The nymph inside of Quinn was seeking out something.

Nymphs needed love, nature, and adoration. All Quinn had was nature. She knew her deadline and she needed a lover more than anything else. Even though she had been putting that task in finding a mate off, her powers had a life of its own now. It was craving for a mate.

There were taps at the window and everyone turned to look. They saw a small group of pigeons settling at the window pane while looking in.

Santana glared. She walked over to Quinn and grabbed the girl by her elbow. "Turn it off, right now," she hissed quietly as Rachel approached the window.

"I can't," Quinn hissed back, looking to see if Rachel could hear. "Animals love the company of nymphs."

"Well, I am not going to sleep with a bunch of freak animals chasing after you in the night. Do **something** about it."

"When I say I can't, I really cannot," Quinn emphasized. "My powers do that on their own." The distress was in her eyes as she turned to stare at the birds. They looked at her. God, she wanted to be outside with them too.

"Fabray, I mean it. _Or else_ ," Santana threatened with her eyes before going back to Brittany. "We are going to get some dinner."

"But we just had dinner," Rachel noted in confusion.

"We'll be back later," Santana continued on as she held Brittany's hand and ushered her out of the room. She left Quinn with another threatening glare as she passed by.

Quinn frowned and felt her heart panic in alarm.

"For such a strict diet on the Cheerios, they sure eat a lot," Rachel said as she began going through her luggage.

A sudden shift in Quinn's heart eased her at the sound of Rachel's voice. "It's not the same kind of dinner," Quinn said unconsciously. She had been staking out prey for them ever since Nationals that it had become normal to her. Brittany and Santana were always feeling refreshed with her help. She had hoped they could handle finding something to feed on tonight.

Rachel looked at Quinn and blushed.

It didn't even occur to Quinn for it to sound suggestive. "Its-just-," she couldn't exactly tell Rachel her fellow Cheerios were vampires.

"It's okay, Quinn. I am not here to judge anyone." She sat down on the bed. "I was just caught off guard that you would say that." She shyly looked down into her bag.

"Should I take a shower first or do you want to?" the blonde asked, trying to dismiss any tension.

"You could go first if you want to. I can organize my schedule for tomorrow," Rachel answered as she pulled her agenda out of her bag. Rachel would keep an agenda for anytime of the day or anywhere. She keeps a schedule constantly that its cute.

Quinn smiled for no reason. She went back to her back and opened it up to look for clothes. A small piece of paper fluttered out. It had been a card. She picked it up and looked at it curiously. There was a number scrawled across it.

She thought back at the familiarity of the number. It was from the day that Santana had given it to her in Glee. Quinn forgot she had kept it. She had been too caught up with Glee that she forgot about the number completely.

On top of that, she was sure Santana already had a whole list of people who wanted to go out with her. Quinn sighed and tucked the card back into her bag. She was going to save it for another day. The list was not going to be overlooked once she got back home. Summer was all hers once they got back into Lima.

The next morning had been a little strange. Brittany and Santana were already up and out of the room [Quinn was convinced that they never came back], which left Quinn and Rachel completely alone.

Quinn woke up in a haze. She had almost forgot they were competing today. All she could feel were warm arms wrapped around her as she laid still. She stretched her legs from the fetal position she was in and reclined back into the warmth.

It was soothing in her heart as she rested gently back. There was a thin layer of blanket but Quinn felt something move against her back. She turned her head to face Rachel's and instantly, her eyes widened in shock. The girl remained asleep as Quinn stared.

She tried turning her whole body but found her hands unable to move. She looked down and found her fingers interlaced with Rachel's. There was tapping at the window and Quinn angled her head to see pigeons at her window again. She dropped her head.

 _This must be a sign._ Quinn laid back down, embarrassed as she held onto Rachel's soft hands. It was comforting in the smaller girl's arms. Her warmth enveloped her. _This was nice._ Quinn felt Rachel's heart beating against her back. All she could feel was that calm, resounding thump and in a few moments, Quinn rested further back into Rachel's arms.

* * *

_270 days left_

Nationals ended in defeat, but it was a fun experience for everyone all around. However, being back home made Quinn realize, she had unfinished business. She was expiring.

Quinn threw herself onto Santana's bed as they entered the Latina's room. Santana merely glared at her as Brittany followed closely.

"How are you feeling, Quinn?" Brittany asked with concern. "That dog really wanted to follow you home today."

"He was just saying hello and wanted to make sure I was going to be okay. You guys were mistaken for threats," Quinn said as she sat up. Brittany looked hurt. "He knew you were vampires, so he thought you would hurt me."

"Oh god," Santana sighed out. "That creepy talking to animals thing has to stop. It's really weird. And you're beginning to make me feel bad about hunting them now."

Quinn gave a curious look but Santana merely threw back a glare. It was understood to never mention it again. Santana grabbed a stack of papers from her desk and placed them before Quinn.

"What are these?" Quinn asked as she picked one of the pieces up. Numbers were scrawled across each piece, in different sizes and handwriting.

"Your possible dates, duh," Santana stated as a matter of factly as she sat down in her chair. Brittany rested gently on her lap.

"Now, that summer has finally started, you have time to find your mate," Brittany said as she threw her arms around Santana. "Those are all the people that Santana and I find acceptable for you to date. Or the ones that seem normal." Quinn silently sifted through the papers.

None of the names caught her attention. She pushed more papers aside.

"You have to get a move on, Q," Santana said. "Time is going to go by so fast without you even realizing it. Especially during the summer." The dark haired girl turned her attention to Brittany and stared at her longingly.

Quinn frowned. At least they have eternity with each other. Something caught her attention. She picked up a card and saw the same number scrawled on it. The handwriting was identical and Quinn swore it was the same card.

She held it in her hand. It was definitely a sign. She hid it underneath the pile. _Later_ , she can look at it _later_.


	6. First Date

_237 days left..._

Quinn tried to stay awake as best as she could possibly try to. However, focusing on eating her french fries and piling on cups of soda was not enough. Santana had done her screening. Quinn ordered her not to allow any geeks, nerds, tools, or weirdo stalkers to have a chance. Santana succeeded, however, that didn't stop the dull ones from slipping by.

She had to admit the boy, J _ohn-no, Jason-no, **John** ,_ **whatever** , was good looking and reliable. However, she held no interest for him whatsoever. There was no use in talking to him because he kept going on and on about something she didn't really care about.

The fry was being mutilated painfully as Quinn sat across from whats-his-name. The place was suitably dull that Quinn couldn't bear it.

_You look like you need saving..._

Quinn picked up her head and her date looked at her curiously. She heard that voice again and she was not imagining it.

"Hi," Rachel suddenly appeared behind her date with a slight tap to his shoulder. He looked at her with a confused expression. "Sorry, but it is already 7 and I am sure that Quinn has made you aware that I would be showing up."

The bore looked at Quinn, who merely welcomed Rachel.

"Of course," Quinn said nonchalantly. "Rachel is..." _Damnit, what do I say?_

"I am her _date_."

The boy looked at her with a deeply confused expression. Nonetheless, Rachel remained smiling and calm. "Quinn didn't tell you? She's only dating right now, getting to know as many people as she can before she decides on a second date. I didn't have any other free day and she said that today she would just take us both on at the same time." Quinn choked at the double entendre Rachel had thrown out.

"Waait, so...you are dating her too?" he asked with disgust.

The hazel eyes widened but she merely nodded. _I wish. "_ I hope you don't mind," Quinn offered with a smile. Her date had been furious; his face reddened and his nose flared from embarrassment.

"I do and don't think that I will ever call you again," he yelled as he picked up his handkerchief and threw it on the table. He huffed a couple of times before walking off.

Rachel stood by, trying to stifle her laugh as Quinn's date stalked off. Quinn merely stared at the brunette in disbelief. She sat down across from Quinn and called for a waiter.

"I hope you didn't mind me crashing your date," Rachel joked in an uncharacteristic manner. The waiter came and she handed him her card after ordering. "I'll be paying for whatever gets ordered to this table."

"Wait, Rachel, you didnt have to do that," Quinn protested as she rose to call the waiter back.

"Please, I insist because after all I did ruin your date. It is the least I could do, since he stalked off and didn't pay for his own food." Rachel gave her a reassuring smile before pulling her arm for her to sit down. Quinn sat down, the other girl's touch was enough to get her to stay.

She sat down awkwardly. She had avoided Rachel well into summer. She was surprised to even see Rachel at all. However, it was a nice change of pace to see the girl. After shuffling through people she barely knew or didn't know at all, it was nice to be in a date-like setting with someone she _did_ know.

"So..."

Rachel looked at her curiously but held a smile. "So..." she mirrored as a joke.

Quinn laughed to ease the tension. "How has your summer been?" _I keep feeling like I hear you everywhere._

"I have just been volunteering at the studio in downtown. They needed some experienced singers to teach the younger kids."

She is still sweet. "That sounds really...good." Quinn couldn't help but feel like a goofball. Her response seemed completely lame as she thought back quickly.

"How about you?" Rachel asked in return, unfazed by her response.

"I've just been getting to know some people, that's all. Nothing is really getting too serious," Quinn answered. _God, I hope I didnt seem like a slut._

"Haha, I can tell." _God, she thinks I am a slut._ "Not that I am saying it like a bad thing," Rachel immediately ameliorated. "I was just thinking that I might have seen you a couple times with other people but I wasnt too sure if it was you. But if I was wrong about tonight then sorry for ruining your date." She apologized so gracefully. It was like she wasn't even Rachel anymore. It was Rachel 2.0, who was perfect for Quinn.

Quinn smiled at Rachel brightly. "You actually saved me more than crash my date," she said as she drank her drink. "He was really..."

"Dull?" Rachel asked.

The blonde laughed. "How'd you know?"

"You had this expression that was cross between pain and boredom. Then again it must have been so boring that it was painful."

"Exactly! I had no idea what he was going on and on about. I just decided to ignore it and hope that he would stop talking and take me home."

"Well, if you want to go home, just let me know. I'll have them pack my dinner and I will take you home."

"No, I couldn't. I mean, this is definitely more enjoyable with you here already," Quinn said. She couldn't help but flirt as she talked to Rachel. Within a few minutes, Rachel had already woken her up. Her interest was immediately taken.

"I am glad you enjoy my company." Rachel smiled in the manner she had always done and leaned closer. "Honestly, I thought you were going to go on a tirade about me seeming like a stalker or something before taking your date away... _But_ , I am glad I came over here."

Quinn couldn't help but smile at the strange quirk. "Why are you here anyways?"

Rachel shrugged. "I felt like eating out for dinner today. This place is pretty close to my house after all." She looked into the hazel eyes and smiled. "I have to admit though, I never expected you to be here."

"Whats-his-face brought me here. I didn't even know there could be a place so dull." Quinn tried to hide a laugh as a waiter walked by. She looked up and saw Rachel smiling.

"Well, what do you expect? People bring their dates to the place where they feel the most comfortable. Jackson might have felt more comfortable in a relaxing area."

"Who is _Jackson_?"

"Your date?"

"I can't believe you knew his name. I've been trying to remember all night," Quinn exasperated as she began to eat more of her burger and fries. A waiter had finally come by and taken Jackson's plates away before placing down a wrap in front of Rachel. With Rachel eating, Quinn felt comfortable, as if she was really going to stay there. As strange as it had seemed, Quinn couldn't help but wonder how Rachel had such good timing. It was almost good to be true.

Rachel looked up and stared at the blonde. Quinn could feel the chocolate eyes staring at her and she stopped.

"Is something wrong?" She brought her hand to her cheek carefully. The faint tint of pink was beginning to fill her cheeks.

"You have ketchup-" Rachel waved her finger around. Quinn tapped both sides of her cheeks. The little spot of ketchup was on her chin. It took a couple of moments before Rachel reached out with a napkin and wiped it away herself. "There." She thumbed Quinn's cheek for good measure and felt the heat rise underneath her fingers.

Quinn giggled like a fool as Rachel pulled her hand away. "I am sorry. I must have looked ridiculous," she said as she looked down at her food. Her heart pounded and the butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

"You know? You're cute when you get all shy," Rachel said. Her chin rested on her knuckles as she studied the blonde.

 _Please, dont stare at me._ Quinn averted her eyes pass Rachel. _God, she needs to stop whatever she does to me. Her eyes. Her face. Her voice. I can't get it out of my head enough._ Past Rachel, she could see the plant growing at the door. Its vines were already creeping across the floor and making its way up the door frame.

Quinn's eyes widened. The growth of the plant continued as Rachel stared. Her heart pounded with fear as people moved around. _God, I hope no one sees that._

"You should also know that you're alot more like you when you are relaxed. I feel like you would talk alot more that way," Rachel continued on. Quinn glanced at Rachel and realized her food was already brought to the table. "However, if you insist on just staring at the plant for the rest of the night, I don't know how to feel about that."

"No, Rachel," Quinn practically exclaimed as she reached over to hold the girl's hand. It was reassuring and sudden. Quinn didn't understand why but it was okay to do so. Rachel turned her hand so that she could hold Quinn's hand. Instantly, Quinn blushed. "I was just a little distracted thats all. Because haven't you ever had this sinking feeling where something is spiraling out of control? Then your mind completely blanks but you zone in on the smallest detail to distract yourself?"

Rachel's eyes widened at Quinn's deep notion. Nevertheless, a smile curled at the corner of her lips. "What goes on in your head, Quinn?" she asked. Her voice was captivating. It was serenading and loving.

Quinn's breath hitched. "I don't know anymore." Everything that she thought of always seemed to slip her mind with Rachel around. "It's weird though. I had a complete thought right before you asked me that." She laughed again and felt Rachel's hand tightened around hers. She glanced at it and flushed harder. "If you want..you can let go."

"I am actually quite comfortable with this at the moment," Rachel shrugged with a smile. Her thumb made circles on Quinn's hand as she held it. Quinn neither pulled away or encourage it, only _enjoying_ it. "I realized something." The hazel eyes looked up quickly, trying not to linger on the caress. "You were the **only one** that wasn't astounded by my solo during Regionals. I have to say that I am quite disappointed. Maybe next year, I should sing a more impressive song."

Quinn quickly shook her head and smiled unconsciously. She tried hard not to smile but with Rachel she couldn't help herself. "It was just that amazing. It really was, I just didn't know how to react."

Rachel smiled. "I was only yanking your chain. Don't worry." She took a bite of her sandwich. "Most people don't react to the talent too well. Although, no one has ever fainted on me before, so I am going to count that as a plus."

There was an urge to lean across the table and kiss Rachel. Quinn stopped herself. Yet, she couldn't stop herself from noticing all the beauty of the brunette. Even her personality had been funny and quirky in an endearing manner. She felt at home with Rachel. It felt **right** to even hold her hand. Something she never felt right with Puck and Finn.

* * *

"So thanks for driving me home tonight," Quinn said as she put on her jacket in her seat. She unbuckled the seat belt but lingered.

"It's okay, I am just glad you had a good time tonight," Rachel said as she turned off the ignition. She turned to Quinn and smiled. "So...this didn't count as a date, does it? Because I am sure that you have plenty of other people lined up from what I hear."

Quinn blushed. She almost felt ashamed as Rachel asked her that. "I am just testing the waters, since I have been out of it for so long."

"Well, Quinn, you're young, you have a long time before you need to worry about being in a relationship. You deserve to have fun."

She cast her hazel eyes down to her fingers. " _A long time."_ _I don't have too much longer._ Her heart fell inside of her at the thought.

Rachel caught wind of Quinn's change in demeanor and placed her hand on Quinn's back. "Hey, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" she asked quickly. "I know my mouth kind of runs on its own, so if I said something to make you offended, I am sorry."

Quinn shook her head and looked at Rachel. The deeply concerned eyes met hers. All she could do was smile. She had hope. "I am okay. I was just thinking about being young and all." Rachel looked at her quizzically. She shook her head again. "This doesn't count as a date, Rachel. I'm sorry, it's just..."

There was still a smile on Rachel's face. She pressed a finger to Quinn's lips. "That's fine," she said with a shine in her eyes. Rachel leaned in close to Quinn. Quinn's stomach did flips over and over again and she could feel her heart pounding out of her chest, the closer Rachel got. She should stop her she should. "Because if I were to ask you, I could start over and do this ten times better."

"What?"

Rachel closed the gap between their lips and kissed the blonde gently. Her soft lips were like nothing Quinn had ever imagined. She moved in closer to Quinn as kissed her. It was gentle and timid. She was unsure if Quinn wanted to continue.

Yet, Quinn began kissing her back. It was like a drug. It felt like deja vu all over again. She felt like Rachel had kissed her before and it still felt right as ever. Everything around her became clearer and beautiful. She could feel the winds wisping in her ear. She could feel Rachel's hand cup her cheek gently as they kept their lips locked.

There was a tug at her bottom lip and Quinn gasped. Rachel's tongue weaved its way into her mouth and she let out a low moan. Rachel kissed her passionately as she moved closer to the blonde. She didn't mind too much the gearshift pressing against her stomach. All she could think of was Quinn's lips against hers and her tongue sliding underneath hers.

Quinn let out another moan. Instinctively, her hand flew up and gripped Rachel's shoulder. She was enamored against Rachel that she couldn't tear herself away. She needed Rachel. She wanted to feel alive. She wanted to feel comfortable. She wanted to feel right.

A need for air pulled them apart.

Quinn rested her forehead against Rachel's and steadied her breathing. She could hardly think as she filled her lungs with air.

"That was... _wow_ ," the blonde breathed out.

Rachel let out a light laugh before saying, "So, does this increase my chance of getting that date?"

Quinn shut her eyes and nodded. She didn't understand but she wanted Rachel. She **wanted** Rachel _more than_ she **needed** her.

"Would you like me to walk you to the door?"

"No, thank you. Another time."

"Another time it is then Quinn Fabray," Rachel promised. She kissed Quinn's nose before unlocking the door for Quinn.

The blonde plastered a smile on her face as she opened the door. "Another time?" she asked, completely smitten.

"You can call me anytime you want," Rachel responded with a smile.

Quinn nodded before making her way to the door. She didn't even realize it but she felt as if she was on a cloud. She could feel a bounce in her step as she walked. She turned around again and smiled at Rachel, who smiled back. Opening the door, she gave her once last wave before closing the door behind her.

 _God, that was...amazing._ Quinn thought in a haze as she leaned back against the door. All she could feel was the cool air wisping around her and the buzz of happiness in her ears.

"Quinn? Is that you?" Mercedes voice filled the air.

**THUNK.**

Quinn looked down and realized she was a complete four inches shorter. Her eyes widened. _Oh, god, I was levitating. I was levitating again. Did Rachel see?_

"Hey girl," Mercedes walked into the foyer.

"Hey," Quinn calmed herself down. "What's up?"

"How was your date?" Mercedes asked.

"It was horrible."

"Thats great. Jackson is extremely boring."

"Who?"

"Wow, he was that horrible if you don't even remember his name." Quinn laughed and scratched the back of her head. "Well, why are you all smiles?"

"I just had a good time with someone else that saved me from him."

"Oh?" Mercedes crossed her arms and gave Quinn a look. "Was that him you making out with him in the car?"

Quinn blushed and shook her head. "I'll tell you when I ask for a proper date," she honestly said before retreating to her room quickly.

Quinn threw herself on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. All the butterflies that seemed to flutter around her were there. They were there listening to the song her heart was playing as she kept replaying the night over. She was glad Rachel was there with her.


	7. You like her admit it

The morning seemed to shine brightly as Quinn woke up. Everything around her was beaming with rays of joy and uncontrollable happiness. Even the annoying birds that chirped outside her windows seemed to actually sing for once.

Quinn rolled over in her bed to grab her phone. She dialed and waited for the other line to pick up.

"Hello, Quinn!"

"Hi, Mike," she chirped.

"Is this really Quinn?" the boy asked after a slight pause. The cheerfulness in her voice caught his attention.

"Of course it is," Quinn responded as she rolled her eyes.

"If you say so..."

"Do you want to go running today?"

"Sure, I was actually getting ready."

"I'll meet you at the trail then."

"Since you're so damn happy I bet you have something to tell me don't you."

"I'll tell you when I get there. See you in a bit."

"See ya."

Quinn threw her phone back onto her nightstand and jumped out of bed. As she threw her covers off, a small white card flew out. Out of curiosity, she leaned down and picked it up.

There it was again. The number with the perfect handwriting scrawled across it. Quinn furrowed her brows. She had lost count of how many times she seen it. There was an eerie sensation as she picked it up this time. The card was definitely following her. It was an ominous sign for her to do something about it.

What could she do? What was she supposed to do?

Quinn placed the card on her desk and walked away. She didn't want to do anything. If that card was a sign for her soulmate, then she, whoever she was would just have to wait.

Mike was doing some stretches as he waited for Quinn. He looked around and saw the sunlight streaming through the tall trees. Suddenly the trees stood upright and the sunlight shone even more brightly. Mike stared down the path in awe as the animals started to rustle and the leaves turned into a refreshing green.

"What the-?"

"Hey!" Quinn appeared wearing a tight t-shirt and running shorts. A bright smile was plastered on her face.

"Oh..." Mike said in realization. He gave an all knowing smile. "You just did this didn't you?"

"Do what?"

He pointed down the trail. Quinn stared down the path and smiled. "Okay, you are definitely going to have to tell me what happened last night."

Quinn bounced in place and shook out her muscles. "I will because there is only one reason this would happen."

After a few miles of running they came back and stopped in the clearing. It was even brighter than the time Mike had stumbled upon Quinn. The clearing had become more inviting. It welcomed anyone who ventured with soft grass and a shining stream of sunlight.

Quinn sat down on the large rock like she always had and basked in the sunlight. "I had a fantastic night last night?"

"With Jackson? You said you were dreading it," Mike said as he sat down on the grass next to her. He took off his track jacket and slung it over his shoulder.

"Who?" Mike looked up at her with an even more confused look. Quinn brushed the topic aside. "That date was insanely boring, but Rachel saved me." She smiled and the sound of chirping filled the air. Mike's jaw dropped. "It was just so...normal. I had so much more fun with her discussing god knows what and just being with her." She shrugged and found a small little chipmunk run up to her. She picked it up.

"I told you so," Mike exclaimed as he stood up with a smile. The sudden move caused the chipmunk in Quinn's hand to burrow itself in her palm. Quinn glared at him. "Sorry...but I was right. Rachel could be _The One._ "

Quinn looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She broke out into a fit of laughter that the chipmunk laughed with her. "Rachel? My soulmate? Okay, tell me that when I am drunk and I might believe you."

"Hey, the Fates have brought you together," Mike reasoned as he brought his hands together, synonymous to a holy matrimony. "You can't deny that bond whatsoever."

"What're you? Crazy?"

"No, I am just saying. Your relationship with Rachel is completely different than it was from last year. You have certainly grown to be someone who draws pornographic pictures of Rachel into someone who is completely smitten by the girl."

Quinn scoffed. Rachel couldn't be her soulmate. There was one thing that she couldn't deny though and it was her attraction for the singer. Rachel was smart, funny, and sometimes annoying, but _cute_. "I will admit that I am attracted to her. But that's it. Nothing more or nothing less."

"If you say so..."

Quinn kept to herself, letting Mike know only what was going on. The thoughts of Rachel filling her mind made her heart swell with joy.

_230 days..._

She had decided to tease Rachel. That's what Quinn really wanted to do. She wanted to tease Rachel in order to see whether or not the girl was actually into her.

Finn's pool party had been the perfect opportunity. However, there was a slight problem: the heat. Quinn had been so elated that the weather corresponded with heat. She cursed herself as she drove to Finn's house with Mercedes. She couldn't stop the heat with her powers taking over. The most she could do was work with it.

By the time, they got to Finn's everyone was already there. Quinn looked around for Rachel, wondering if Rachel decided to give up on Quinn because she hadn't bother to phone at all. It wasn't that she didn't want to its just she didn't know how. Rachel never gave her her number. Quinn frowned, not seeing Rachel.

"Hey, guys, I am just throwing some burgers on but feel free to just chill out and have some drinks," Finn said with a smile. He pointed out the coolers. "Try not to go to crazy, Quinn." He _actually_ joked with her.

Quinn gave a light, unsure laugh before nodding. "I'll try not to," she returned kindly, keeping the air light between them. She excused herself and planted herself on the chairs next to Brittany and Santana.

The pair was already laying still on their respective chairs and basking in the sun. Brittany was borderline sleeping as Santana flipped through her magazine.

Santana turned her head to the blonde who sat sullenly in the chair. "What is wrong with you?" she asked with little sensitivity.

"Nothing," Quinn said as she pulled her t-shirt over her head and peeled off her shorts to reveal her bikini. The real sight was her body that every guy around the pool turned their heads to stare at. Her abs had gotten firmer and in shape once again with all the training she had done. Or maybe it was just her pheromones going insane again. Either way, she prayed that they would eventually stop staring.

"You have this glum look because you haven't seen Berry, don't you?" Santana asked with a knowing smirk.

Quinn stopped breathing before shrugging it off like nothing. "I don't care. We are all here to have fun aren't we?"

"Well, don't have too much fun," Santana joked.

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me?"

"Because you and alcohol?"

"Hey, I was drinking at my party, I didn/t wake up pregnant again!"

"Yeah, because Rachel was the one that took care of you," Santana threw back with a laugh. Quinn quirked her eyebrows.

_Rachel took care of me? So my dream?_

Her thoughts were cut off and she turned her attention to where her heart had tugged her. She saw Rachel walking out of Finn's house with a fresh towel, wearing nothing but a two piece bikini that revealed almost everything Rachel had to offer.

Quinn gulped as the sun kissed Rachel's skin and a cool breeze rolled by to lift Rachel's hair into the wind before letting it cascade down her back. Nothing could be more perfect.

Rachel looked around with a bright smile as all the boys hooted and hollered. The brunette responded with a laugh and a teasing walk as she made her way to the trio. Her hips swayed the way it did in movies and Quinn wished she was a director so she could capture this all and save it for later.

She couldn't peel her eyes off of Rachel. Her eyes were stuck on every perfect curve and asset that was given to the brunette that no one expected her to have. Quinn tried to swallow but her whole mouth was dry.

"Quinn, shut your mouth, you're drooling like a dog," Santana snarked with a joking tone.

Quinn pulled herself out of a trance and shook her head. She looked down at the ground before picking up her purse for some sunscreen.

"Hi, Quinn," Rachel said as stood before the blonde. Suddenly the magazine had become quite interesting for Santana in the corner of the blonde's eyes. Quinn looked up, cursing at the heavens for gracing her vision with such a great pair of breasts. "Could you do me a favor?"

Quinn let out a light whimper unconsciously before she felt a cool drop on her thigh. She looked down and saw the sunscreen. "What can I help you with?" she responded nonchalantly. She couldn't make a fool out of herself. That would just be unreasonable.

"Can you help me get the sunscreen on my back?" Rachel asked before sitting down.

Quinn nodded slowly. "Sure. It's no problem." Santana snorted in the background and both of them looked at the girl. Santana merely indicated that it was the magazine's fault.

The blonde turned Rachel around and squirt the sunscreen on her back. The coolness caused Rachel to instantly shiver. Quinn muttered out a sorry before tentatively rubbing at the sunscreen. She had felt Rachel's lips and hands before but now she was feeling Rachel. The softness was underneath her palms as she massaged the sunscreen into the girl's back.

She tried to dismiss every possible which way she could that would follow putting on sunscreen and cursed herself for thinking like a 13 year old boy. She reached down to Rachel's hips and felt the girl jump.

"Are you ticklish?" Quinn asked with a smirk.

"I am not admitting to anything," Rachel said as she held her head high.

Quinn smiled at the brunette before sliding her hands down to her waist and lower back. Rachel unconsciously shivered. "Cold?"

"Shut it, Fabray," Rachel said coldly as she felt Quinn's hands massage the sunscreen on. Santana snorted.

Quinn didn't really care, all she could focus on was not making a fool of herself. "Very feisty today." Quinn finished up and wiped her hands on her thighs before putting more on herself.

"Do you need help?" Rachel asked with an adoring smile.

"No thank you, I am sure that Santana would love to help." Santana glared at the blonde but was forced to get up.

Rachel shrugged before she walked off to talk to Kurt and Tina. Quinn let out a relieved sigh.

"What was that?" Santana asked sharply as she threw down her magazine and walked to the blonde.

"Quinn was going to jump Rachel," Brittany said lazily. The sudden statement caused both girls to jump. "What? You cant really expect me to sleep with you being so sexually charged. I can smell it from here, your blood would taste so delicious right now."

"Brittany!" Quinn scolded as she covered herself with a towel. "Don't say things like that. It makes me very self conscious."

Brittany merely shrugged before putting her head back down to continue her tan. "Just go jump her while you can."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Santana agreed, "with that body, every guy today is going to hit on her at least once or twice. So watch out Fabray, you've got some competition."

Quinn shrugged. "It's not like we are actually dating or anything anyways." She looked over her shoulder and saw Finn talking to Rachel. Somehow, something in her stomach turned.

Later that evening, everyone was loosened up, with the exception of Quinn, who got tired of everyone hooting and hollering every time she got a wine cooler. She gave up after the third wine cooler. Rachel was the only one that appeared to be sober yet again.

The party moved inside as more and more stray animals started to raid their food supply. Finn was furious but completely confused. Santana just kept glaring at Quinn, who played none the wiser.

"Great, guys where am I going to sit?" Rachel asked as she walked in. All of the couches were taken. Mike, Matt, Mercedes fit on one. Kurt, Tina, Brittany and Santana fit on the other. Quinn had gotten the recliner to herself. Finn and Puck shared the love seat with much protest. Everyone was still having their drinks and hadn't heard Rachel's question.

Rachel pouted before moving towards the two boys. Quinn gasped and stuck her hand out. "Come sit here," the blonde practically demanded.

"Oh, well thank you Quinn," Rachel said but looked at her dubiously. "Do you think we will both fit on that?"

"Just sit here," Quinn remained adamant. Her tone was cutting and specific, leaving no one to ask questions. Mike merely smirked at the corner of her eyes. "I am pretty sure you can fit on this with me, short stuff." _Wow, the alcohol said it; it was not me._

"I don't know whether I should be offended or not."

"Just sit down, Rachel."

Rachel smirked before sitting down next to Quinn. The space was tight and neither of them tried to protest much. Quinn unconsciously smelled the scent of lavender and cocoa as she sat next to Rachel. The scent was so heavenly that Quinn could barely focus on anything else.

Quinn shifted her hip up against the arm rest for more space. She nearly fell over until Rachel moved in closer, leaving no space between them. She smiled without thought.

Rachel looked back at Quinn almost knowing every thought that was coursing through her mind at the moment. "Meet me in the bathroom in 5 minutes," she whispered softly that no one noticed. She got up without a second thought and walked out of the room.

"Dude, what did you do?" Puck asked once Rachel cleared the room.

"Me?"

"Yeah, why'd Rachel leave the room?"

"Why do you assume it's my fault that Rachel leaves the room?" Quinn returned. The sudden accusation made her feel slightly bad.

"I don't know, Quinn," Mercedes suddenly added. "You have her have a...history."

Quinn rolled her eyes. Had it been five minutes yet? Everyone continued to stare. Screw it. "Fine, god, I'll go check on her. I bet she's like throwing up or something." She didn't say another word and simply left the room.

She found Rachel in the bathroom waiting for her on the sink.

"Hi," Quinn said with a quirky smile.

" _Hello_ ," Rachel returned in a low, sultry voice. "I don't think that was five minutes."

Quinn shut the door and locked. The sound of the lock clicking filled the room as they stared at one another. Their looks were tentative but ready.

"They thought I said something stupid to you," Quinn informed with a smile. She moved in front of Rachel and stared into those chocolate eyes. The temptation of getting closer to Rachel grew with every passing second. Rachel was definitely doing something to her. She just couldn't believe it.

"Well, considering our history, I think it's natural they would assume you are at fault," Rachel said. She reached out and tucked a damp lock of hair behind Quinn's ear. The touch caused the blonde to shiver but only to move closer.

"Why is it my fault? I think you should be at fault too."

"Why would anything be my fault? I wasn't the one throwing slushies or insults or drawing pornographic pictures," Rachel returned with a smile.

The space between them grew smaller and smaller without either of them even realizing it. Rachel kept her hand behind Quinn's ear before sliding it down to the back of her neck. She teased it slowly. Quinn had trouble breathing, trying to keep her focus at Rachel before doing anything. But her heart was racing, her head was reeling.

"I am sorry," Quinn apologized softly. She felt Rachel's breath against her face and shut her eyes. She could hear a low humming from Rachel's throat without it ever leaving.

"I accept...Under one condition of course," Rachel pressed a finger against Quinn's lips.

"Anything you want."

Rachel smiled. "Ask me out on a date right now, properly."

Quinn opened her eyes and backed away. She was confused at whether she heard right. "You want me to what?" Quinn asked, completely clueless.

"Ask me out like youre supposed to. The offer still stands if you want me to take you out on a date."

Quinn tried to wrap her head around what Rachel just said. Rachel merely stared at her. I got this. She wants me to ask her out. The butterflies in her stomach started to flutter furiously in her stomach. She cleared her throat. "Rachel Berry, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"It depends on what this date entails?"

"Are you serious?" Quinn didnt even think of that.

Rachel pulled the blonde in closer and whispered, "Yes."

And they kissed. For the first time in her life, Quinn had never felt more elated. The stars were shining in the night. The weather stopped turning at the shifts of her emotions. The days just didnt seem to count anymore. Everything that didnt matter disappeared. The only sensation was the insanity that brought their lips together.


	8. Everything when we're together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realize the dad's names aren't right but whatever lol i wrote this before we found out their existence even

**First Date**

Quinn stood in her room looking at her outfits that laid on her bed. She picked them out carefully. She wasn't sure what to expect from Rachel. She had asked the other girl out but the girl was clearly taking the reins on it. The question was, what was Rachel expecting?

She stood there contemplating which message she wanted to convey. But neither of them seemed to fit in her mind.

"Hey, Quinn, what are you up to tonight?" Mercedes asked as she peeked her head in at the door.

"Just getting ready for a date," Quinn answered absentmindedly.

"Oh? With who? This special person that you've kept a secret from me since Jackson?"

Quinn blushed before nodding. "Can you help me choose what to wear?" Mercedes nodded and walked next to Quinn.

"Wow, Q, you must have it bad if you cant even choose your outfit for tonight because all of these seem to yell out, ' _I am a tease; Want to fuck?_ '" Mercedes regarded as she picked up all of the skinny jeans that she knew Quinn's ass would show off well and shirts with all deep plunging neck lines.

The blonde blushed even harder. "No, it's not like that Mercedes," she protested softly as she grabbed a pair of jeans, noticing that they were all alike anyways. "It's just, I don't know, I've never been out on a date with a _girl_ before."

Mercedes' eyes almost fell out of her head. "Wait, the _guy_ that drove you home the other time was a _girl_?" Quinn nodded as the diva sat on the bed. "Who is it?"

"Rachel."

"What?!"

"Come on, Mercedes, don't be like that..."

Mercedes broke out into a fit of laughter as she clung onto the edge of her bed. Quinn stared disdainfully as Mercedes continued to laugh. "I knew it!" Another fit of laughter came. "I _knew_ you had the hots for Berry."

Quinn's jaw dropped. "What?"

Mercedes wiped away a tear from her eye as the laughter slowly subsided. "You've always had a crush on Rachel Berry. Just admit it, the name calling, the slushies; you were like a 7 year old boy in a 17 year old repressed girl." She let another roaring laugh out.

Quinn frowned at the girl. "Am I that transparent or something?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, a blind man would even see the connection between you and Rachel. You've always had one, ever since we were kids."

"Alright, that's it. Leave, I am not _that_ into Rachel." She began to usher the bigger girl out.

"Suuure, Q. Just like you didn't have sex with Puck. As absurd as it sounds, it was true." Mercedes started to laugh again as she got to the door. Suddenly the doorbell rang and she looked at Quinn, who was blushing furiously. "Oh, I bet that's her. Get ready to have sex with Rachel tonight." She laughed again before running off.

Quinn blushed so hard she could feel every part of her body tingle. The butterflies started fluttering again. The air was becoming even fresher. She quickly changed into her jeans and picked the deep v-neck tee. She looked in the mirror one last time and saw every curve of her body hugged by her clothes. She smiled with satisfaction before bounding down the stairs, Rachel was always on time.

At the foot of the stairs, Mercedes and Rachel were talking. She smiled upon seeing the brunette. She was in a pair of skinny jeans and casual plaid shirt with the arms rolled up. Mercedes turned to look between them.

"Wow, if you aren't an out couple, then I don't know what you are," she said before disappearing into the kitchen. "Have fun!" She yelled back.

Quinn looked down at her clothes then Rachel's. She loved the light blue and white plaid but Mercedes was right, they were already a lesbian couple.

"Should I go change?" Quinn asked nervously.

Rachel laughed. "No, your ass looks good in those jeans." The blonde gasped at the casual compliment. "Well, it does. You can't blame me for noticing. Besides, anything that isn't your Cheerios uniform looks great on you." She reached out to grasp Quinn's hands. "You sure you want to go out?" she double checked.

Quinn leaned towards Rachel and kissed her gently. "Yes." It felt right. No one else matter as they walked through the downtown streets of Lima. Everything disappeared when they kissed on the street corner before falling into each other.

**Second Date**

The wind was whistling near Quinn's ear as she rushed down the hill. The wheels turned rapidly on her bike as she pedaled quickly. It was an unfair advantage for Quinn because nature always seemed to make it easy for her to travel.

"Hey! Wait up!" Rachel's voice trailed behind in a short distance.

"You said you wanted to race downhill!" Quinn yelled back as the wind ran through her hair and all over her body.

"Not if you're going to win!"

"Can't stand a little losing?"

Rachel caught a wave of wind in her throat before answering. "I have a lot of baggage!"

"You were the one that wanted a bike ride and picnic."

"Yeah? Well, who told you to cheat racing me down the hill?"

"I am not cheating!" Quinn took a turn on the path. "I'll meet you at the lake!"

Rachel had gotten to the lake a few minutes after Quinn had. She saw Quinn standing at the edge of the water as she parked her bike next to Quinn's.

Quinn stood at the water and took in the musty, fresh air. The fish swirled about in the distance. She raised her hands and watched as the water sprouted up into the air. She let the water fall in distinctive drops before making the ripples disappear with a swirl. As the water settled, she smiled.

 _I can still control it._ A few small squirrels stood on a ledge a few feet from Quinn, looking in awe as she controlled the water. She stepped onto the water gently. She could feel the ripples depart from underneath as she stood a few steps in. She smiled at the tingling sensation.

Then that hum came. The sound that only she seemed to be able to hear. The one that had always been calling out to her. Her mind diverted itself from nature and sought out the source of that enchanting sound. She looked around and saw Rachel setting up the blanket under the shady tree.

Quinn fell into the water with a splash. She stood up and let the water dripped down from her wet pants. Did Rachel see anything? How long has she been there?

Rachel looked up. Upon seeing Quinn drenched from the waist down, she laughed. "Come on, I have a towel." She didn't seem to notice anything funny. Quinn furrowed her brows in confusion but stepped out of the water.

The brunette had already set out the food for them and had a towel ready for her.

"Can you explain to me how this all fit on your backpack?" Quinn asked as she stared at the NorthFace backpack that rested against the tree.

"The backpack is bigger on the inside," Rachel joked as she handed Quinn the towel. "Would you want to get out of those shorts?"

"What?"

"I don't think you'd want to sit down while you're all damp," Rachel reasoned with a short laugh.

"I don't think going naked under a towel is a good idea either."

Rachel laughed. "Which is why I told you to pack another pair of shorts."

"Oh, I forgot about those," Quinn returned sheepishly as she went to her backpack. She grabbed another pair of shorts but then looked at it questionably. "Wait here." She disappeared around the tree, leaving Rachel to sit down on the blanket on her own. A few seconds later she reappeared and tossed the wet shorts on top of her backpack to dry. "I guess you are useful for something."

"I shouldn't have told you. That way you would be naked," Rachel said as Quinn sat down next to her.

Quinn blushed as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Are you just trying to get into my pants or something?" she asked.

"No, I was just complimenting you because I actually would like to see you naked." Quinn laughed before falling into Rachel.

The afternoon was built to perfection as Rachel had planned it. It was of course an extra for Quinn as Rachel fed her lunch and she fed Rachel in return. Quinn had felt completely at ease as she laid her head on Rachel's lap and listened to the girl talk about everything. Her heart was afloat with helium in the sky as she listened only to Rachel's voice. With every word and sound, she fell harder and further for the girl without even realizing it.

Rachel bent her head down and kiss Quinn. Quinn felt the ground disappeared from behind her as she kissed Rachel back. She sat up and turned her body to face Rachel. The blonde ran her hand through Rachel's hair slowly as she pressed her body closer to the other girl's.

The feeling was electric as their lips kissed. Everything tingled inside of them like a unmanned freight train. The rush sped through their bodies at a thousand miles per hour and neither of them minded if it never stopped. All of their focus was devoted to one thing: how they felt.

Rachel felt her heart pounded with intoxication. She couldn't pulled herself away from Quinn as much as she thought about doing. She knew that she needed Quinn.

Quinn felt her heart race with unadulterated desire. The desire to keep kissing Rachel, the desire to hold onto Rachel, the desire to never let Rachel go, the desire to even love her were all prominent in her mind. She knew that she needed Rachel. She needed Rachel more than Rachel could ever understand.

**Fourth Date**

Rachel decided that they should stay in. It was nicer to get to know one another in a more intimate setting. So they stayed at the Berry Household for dinner and movies. Her fathers had been kind enough to go out for the night to let Rachel and Quinn have their time.

Quinn stood timidly at the door. _What am I doing?_ she thought to herself as she raised her hand at the door. _What if this is just a waste of time?_ Santana already told that I still have more people lined up. She dropped her head.

She was scared. Quinn Fabray was scared. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to die. It was a growing fear that grew the more she spent time with Rachel. The fear of Rachel not being the one frightened her. She needed to find her soulmate. She wanted only her soulmate.

Yet, every time she was with Rachel, she would forget. It was when the girl left that Quinn asked herself, _How will this work? Is this acceptable?_

She knocked finally. Nothing was official between the two but she knew Rachel deserved better than just dating.

The door swung open and Rachel appeared with a spatula and an apron on. Suddenly, all the doubts and fears disappeared from Quinn's mind. Quinn only focused on how adorable Rachel looked before her as she entered.

Rachel looked at Quinn carefully. A light flickered in her chocolate eyes before she pulled the girl into her and tiptoed just enough for a searing kiss. Quinn's knees buckled.

"What a greeting," Quinn breathed out heavily as they pulled away from each other. The door suddenly clicked shut behind her. She turned her head. I don't think that was me. I hope not.

Rachel smiled and pulled the blonde in again. "I am glad you enjoyed it." She planted another kiss on Quinn's lips again. She couldn't understand why. But upon seeing the blonde, she couldn't keep her hands off the girl. She had a sudden urge to just...take her.

Quinn was surprised but extremely pleased. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. Their lips vied for dominance as they kissed harshly. _Is it a full moon or something?_

They started moving further into the living room. Quinn heard the spatula fall to the ground without a care. All she could focus on was Rachel's lips hungrily taking hers.

Suddenly, Quinn was pushed onto the couch. A predatory and sexual look that Quinn had never seen before was held by Rachel. A cool breeze rolled by that only Quinn noticed, her heart pounded loudly in her ears as Rachel straddled her, holding her down by her shoulders.

Quinn moaned as Rachel kissed her neck. Her hips bucked up and Rachel groaned into her shoulder. This was completely different. The blonde tugged at the brunette locks and pressed their bodies closer. Hands _were_ roaming everywhere and lips were kissing every spot of exposed skin.

They had made out before. But nothing was ever this heated, especially from Rachel. Rachel was always timid and careful, making sure Quinn was okay with it before doing anything.

Rachel pushed down on Quinn as her hands roamed up and down the blonde's chest. Quinn, likewise, felt the urge to touch Rachel, to hold her. She tugged at the apron roughly, jerking Rachel's body on top of hers completely. Their knees woven between one another.

A slight bite of the bottom lip and Quinn felt Rachel slide her tongue into her mouth. Their bodies were getting hotter and hotter with every gasp and pant. She could feel Rachel's hips rolling against hers. The question begged to be answered: what is going on? A spellbinding sensation melded them together. There was no reason for them to be so voracious. They just submitted to an unknown force that drew them closer.

 _Why am I not stopping?_ Rachel thought to herself as desire took over every thought. _What is she doing to me?_ Hunger tugged at the brunette's heart, drawing it closer to Quinn.

A loud buzzing came from the kitchen. Rachel instantly broke the spell. She sat up and shyly looked at Quinn. "That is dinner...I am going to check on it," she said uncharacteristically before jumping off Quinn and hustling into the kitchen.

Quinn sat up, confused. Rachel pulled away too quickly. It wasn't like her, it was almost like she was afraid.

**_Tap, Tap._ **

Quinn looked to the window passed the glass case of flutes and saw a small owl sitting on the window pane. It hooted before a growl came from another animal. She turned to the other window and saw a small puppy sitting outside.

She frowned and buried her face in her hands. _It's not Rachel. It's me and my stupid powers._ She groaned already seeing the downfall in such passion.

**Sixth Date**

Rachel was late. For once in her life she was actually late. Quinn was quite disappointed in the girl. She had been waiting in the food court of the mall for a good half hour already. She could hear the rain pattering deftly through the bustling crowd. A low rumble fell close and Quinn sighed.

The blonde sat the table looking at her phone angrily. She stood up to leave before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Rachel standing there out of breath and slightly damp. _Great, she was outside in the rain because of me._

"I am so sorry that I am late," Rachel apologized profusely. Her hands found their way into Quinn's. She kissed them gently before kissing Quinn on the cheek. "I just forgot some stuff back at the school that I had to go pick up."

"School doesn't start for another month," Quinn prodded with a raised eyebrow. She looked at the backpack Rachel slung on her back.

"Not school school, music school, it is down the street from here so I just walked," Rachel said with a simple shrug. "My father was very particular with me not losing his flute."

"You play the flute?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah..." Rachel answered carefully. "It's a thing."

"A thing?"

"Yes, as a rising Broadway actress, I have to be well versed in a multitude of instruments because it will only launch my career as a very valuable and versatile person," Rachel responded. She smiled at the blonde who merely rolled her eyes.

Quinn saw the flute sticking out of Rachel's backpack and had no choice but to believe her. Quinn had her doubts. And playing a wooden flute? That's very...interesting.

Rachel kissed her again. "Come on," she smiled. "I am all yours for the rest of today."

A flicker of doubt filled Quinn's mind. Time was sure to have disappeared in all of the time that she had spent with Rachel. Quinn couldn't help but feel doubt with Rachel for once. After that full moon, Quinn was sure that Rachel's attraction was only due to her powers. However, it wasn't the case anymore, Quinn felt more drawn and protective of Rachel. She couldn't understand it but she wanted the brunette to be something more, even though there was something perturbing about Rachel that could not be shaken.

"What do you think about this?"

Quinn groaned inwardly. "Y-yes," she shivered.

"How about this?"

Quinn screamed. "Stop it! Rachel! That tickles!"

Rachel broke out into a fit of laughter as Quinn writhed under her fingers. "What do you say?"

Quinn couldnt breathe as she laughed. Her stomach tightening as Rachel's fingers pressed at her side. "Stop, stop!" she yelled as Rachel kept her grip.

"Only one thing is going to get me to stop tickling you," Rachel said as she laughed at the blonde.

"Fine, fine! Barbra Streisand is the greatest singer that's ever lived!" Quinn admitted with her heaving breath. "Happy? Now stop tickling me!"

Rachel stopped her assault and laughed at the blonde. "That is what you get for saying Lady Gaga is the greatest singer of all time."

"You're such a jerk, you know that?" Quinn asked as she sat up. She rested her head against the headboard before placing her hands comfortably on Rachel's hips. In their tickle war, Rachel had managed to straddle Quinn and because it was so comfortable, neither of them wanted to switch positions.

"That is probably one of the very vague reasons as to why you are dating me," Rachel answered as she leaned forward to kiss the blonde.

Quinn froze. That's right, they were only still dating. In the meantime, Quinn had dated a few other people, all of which had nothing on Rachel.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked carefully, noticing Quinn freezing up against her lips.

Quinn bit her bottom lip as she stared into the chocolate brown eyes.

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered as she lifted the blonde's chin. Her voice was always soft and warm as Quinn came to realize. It was almost like that voice that called out to her in the middle of the night, when she stayed up, lying in bed with nothing but doubt.

Quinn leaned forward to kiss Rachel on the lips. There was still doubt in her heart, but it felt right. As long as she was with Rachel, everything felt right.

"Rachel, you know I've been seeing other people, right?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," Rachel said. Her voice was still light and welcoming. The sad look in her eyes betraying her voice. "I understand completely that you want to see other people and keep your options open. We've already talked about this. We have an understanding, why is it bothering you now?"

"I am going to stop, Rachel. I am done."

"What do you mean?" Rachel said as she pulled away.

Quinn noticed the insecurity in Rachel's eyes and immediately, "Not us, Rachel. We aren't going to stop what we have." Rachel stared in confusion. "What I am saying is that I want you to be my girlfriend."

The doubt in her heart was dispelled. Quinn didn't care anymore. _Damn everything to hell. I am going to stay with Rachel._ "You are the one I want right now, Rachel. I don't care about anything else." Rachel was far too silent. It was almost frightening.

"Rachel?" Quinn rubbed Rachel's hips carefully. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

Rachel processed what Quinn had said. She took it in slowly, unsure if it was really happening. "Quinn? I am not dreaming am I?" she asked. Quinn brought their lips together and looped her arms around the girl. "I take it as a No." A smile finally curled at the corner of her mouth before she bobbed her head up and down. "Then, yes, Quinn Fabray, I would be honored to be your girlfriend."

**Two weeks later...**

No. Dinner was never supposed to be _awkward_ at the Berry's home. Ever.

And Quinn was to blame.

"Hey, beautiful," Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear. Her angelic and cunning voice filled Rachel's mind, momentarily putting a halt to every turning gear. Her arms found their way around the brunette's waist as she pulled her closer in.

Rachel sighed back into the blonde. "Quinn," she shivered out as she felt Quinn's breath gently touching the base of her neck, "please don't do that to me. Ever again. You almost gave me a heart attack."

Quinn seemed to ignore everything that Rachel had said as she nipped at Rachel's earlobe. The brunette moaned slightly as she caressed the blonde's arms that were wrapped around her.

"How did you get into my house?" Rachel asked, forgetting whatever she was working on earlier. Quinn tugged at her earlobe gently; Rachel lost all senses.

"I used the spare key." Rachel moaned as Quinn licked her pulse point. Quinn blew on it gently before kissing it. Rachel's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell further into Quinn.

"What if my fathers come home?"

"It's only 4-"

Rachel let out a moan as Quinn sucked her neck. Rachel could feel Quinn's tongue licking and her teeth biting.

"Your fathers don't get back for another two hours."

"Mm hmm."

Quinn turned the brunette around and saw something she hadn't realized before. The shine around Rachel. Her aura was so beautiful and golden; Quinn almost cursed herself for not seeing it before. Rachel was the epitome of beauty and love.

She smiled before bending her head down to kiss Rachel. The sweet kissed deepened; the innocence plunging into complete passion.

Rachel grabbed the back of Quinn's neck and pulled her in. Quinn opened her mouth to let Rachel's tongue slide in easily. Their tongues dueled in heat as they fought for dominance. Rachel ran her hands down Quinn's back before grabbing her ass.

Quinn gasped and Rachel easily won. Quinn returned the sated moans and groans. Her arms were wrapped around Rachel again.

"How about we take this to a more comfortable place?" Quinn asked suggestively as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Not a problem," Rachel replied shortly before pulling Quinn along to her bed. Both of them fell on it with a bounce before into each other. Rachel straddled the blonde and resumed kissing her.

Quinn lifted her back off the bed and placed her hands at the hem of Rachel's shirt. Her cool hands sent a shiver throughout Rachel's body that she noticed Rachel gasping for breath.

"Lose the shirt for me?" Quinn asked softly. She needed Rachel. She had felt like she hadn't seen Rachel in forever.

Rachel blushed. "Are you sure?" This was going further than Rachel seemed to anticipate. They were always into heavy petting and heated make out sessions. But no one ever lost their shirt.

Quinn brushed aside a loose brown lock behind Rachel's ear. "If you want to. I don't wanna push you. I just want to...feel you."

Rachel smiled at the admission, which Quinn was completely okay with expressing. She nodded and began unbuttoning her shirt, her bra began to show. Once it was unbuttoned, she brought Quinn's hands up to her torso and ran it up and down her.

"Is this okay?" she asked.

Quinn sat up and pushed the shirt off of Rachel's shoulders. "You're beautiful," she whispered as she began kissing Rachel's collarbone.

"Quinn..."

She felt a cool breeze touch her upper thighs and realized that Quinn had began unzipping her skirt. Rachel brought Quinn's face back up to hers again. The questioning eyes met hers. _Was it okay?_ Rachel nodded and felt Quinn's hands unzip her skirt completely.

 _Oh god. What am I doing? I didnt think she'd ever do this to me. Not once. Please don't stop Quinn._ Rachel groaned loudly as Quinn kissed the top of her breasts and cupped them through the bra. All of her senses were lost to Quinn for once. Every part of her drowned in ecstacy as the blonde kissed her.

 _Her powers. Oh god, they are driving me insane._ Rachel held the blonde fiercely in her arms, afraid that even a second of parting would kill her. She needed Quinn. She had to have Quinn. She ground down on Quinn's hips as the heat rushed down, she was already passed wet. She bit her lip as she bounced up and down.

The blonde could only grunt in please as she felt Rachel's sex pushing against hers. Quinn continued the kiss every inch of skin and hold tightly onto Rachel. Her hands slid further down the girl's back; her fingers finally tugging at the elastics of Rachel's underwear.

"Hey, Rachel what should we have for dinner- _ **OH MY GOD**_!" Leroy, Rachel's Daddy screamed.

Then Rachel screamed as she fell off the bed to hide her barely clothed body. Quinn screamed as she followed suit as quickly as she could.

"What is going on, honey?" Thomas, Rachel's Dad, suddenly appeared. He looked into the room and saw Rachel and Quinn peaking their heads up from the other side of the bed. Rachel desperately trying to wrap herself up in her bedsheet. His jaw dropped.

"So, Quinn..." Thomas began slowly as the silverware clinked quietly against the plates, "you are taking my daughter to another level of this...relationship?"

Quinn choked on her pasta. Rachel only blushed as she found her fork more interesting than saving Quinn. The blonde looked up at the African man with a scared expression.

Thomas merely stared at the blonde. "So?"

Quinn's mouth gaped. She tried speaking but she couldn't find the words as fast as her mind shot a hundred thoughts. "Could you repeat the question?" She could hear Rachel sighing.

"What are you doing to my daughter?"

"Tom, I am sure that you really don't want to know that." Quinn joked. Or at least tried to. The silverware rested on the plates and dinner was left idled. "If you are asking me how serious this relationship is getting then I have one answer."

"Really?" Leroy suddenly chimed in.

Quinn took a breath again and glanced at Rachel. The brunette stared at her, waiting for her response. She smiled before reaching for the smaller girl's hand. "This is serious. It just feels...right."

Rachel held Quinn's hand tighter in her own. Like always, Quinn found her heart uplifted into the sky as Rachel assured her that there is someone for her.

_One Month Anniversary_

Quinn wanted their anniversary to be special. She had never expected them to be together for so long. She had practically kept it from everyone with the exception of Mike, Mercedes, and Brittany and Santana. She didn't know how to tell anyone or if she could.

Even as much as she liked Rachel, she was still Quinn Fabray. She had a reputation to take care of. But, that didn't stop her from wanting to be with Rachel. For once in her life, she was going to make her own choice.

_If I die, then this thing, with Rachel was worth it all._

Quinn paced the living room back and forth, waiting for Rachel to show up. Mercedes had convinced her parents to leave the house for her to prepare for the quickly approaching school year. Now, the house was empty, leaving Quinn to panic on her own.

She glanced at the clock and ran into the dining room. It was five of 7pm, Rachel would be arriving just on time. Quinn dropped the matches several times before steadying her hands to light the candle.

Once they were lit, Quinn heard the doorbell ring. She smiled ear to ear as she got to the door. Straightening out her dress, she opened the door to see Rachel standing before her with white roses.

"I hope you don't mind me getting you anything," Rachel said as she entered. "I know you wanted to be the one to take care of everything but I still wanted you to have these." She held out the bouquet for Quinn to take.

Quinn took the copious flowers into her arms and inhaled the fresh scent. It was so refreshing that Quinn knew instantly that they were handpicked. The tender and gentle love filled Quinn's heart.

She leaned down and kissed Rachel. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing at all, Quinn decided. _I want this girl, no matter what._ With another kiss, the white roses and dinner were forgotten as Quinn laced their fingers together and led them up into her room.

At her door, Quinn held the doorknob before turning around to kiss Rachel. Her heart fluttered with joy as she whispered the words that felt so right, "I love you."

* * *

"You did what?!" Santana exclaimed earning a shush from Brittany.

The branches and leaves rustled under their feet as they carefully walked through the woods. They were quite stealthy until Santana yelled. A wave of rustling from all directions came through the woods before settling into a deafening silence.

"Look what you did," Quinn scolded as turned around to glare at the girl.

"You can't tell me that shit and not expect me to react," Santana hissed back, trying to whisper.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "But you didn't have to yell. How am I going to coax an animal for you now?" she sighed quietly.

"Well, I have a right."

"I think its cute."

"Brittany, don't you think that its too soon?" Santana asked her girlfriend. "I mean, it took me nearly two centuries for me to say it. Quinn, over here is proclaiming her love for the little twerp after a month."

"But you didn't have to tell me that you love me, you had your way of showing it," Brittany returned as she slipped her arm around Santana's waist.

Santana blushed before giving Quinn a glare. Quinn suddenly raised her finger to her lips to shush the couple. They turned and listened carefully as a small deer trotted out from the thick area of trees. A small light embraced its brown fur as it looked around for something.

Quinn frowned. She hated this part. The deer turned its head to find the blonde and joyously leapt towards the girl. However, as it moved closer and closer to Quinn, it lost its luster and joy. The young animal timidly walked towards the blonde before collapsing onto the ground.

In a matter of moments, the deer shut its eyes and rested peacefully.

Brittany's face lit up until she saw Quinn's. "You aren't killing them," she reassured. "We are; you just...lead them to us."

"That doesn't make it better," Quinn frowned as she bent down to pet the dead deer. "This is an animal of nature. He had a life and he was just trying to get home."

"Quinn, its this or humans. Please don't start crying again because there are plenty of other animals out there," Santana curtly added before kneeling down next to the blonde.

Quinn frowned but stood up to let the two vampire have their feeding. Her heart ached as she pushed down her pity for the animal. "I think I do love her you know?" she said, trying to distract herself. "In that one moment it felt right to say it, so I did."

A shuffle followed and Quinn turned to see Santana wiping her lips. "Look, speaking from years of wisdom, I am just saying that you are rushing things. Rushing love just might lead you to even more heartbreak than you can think of," she forewarned as she patted the blonde on her back.

_Is she The One?_

"You never know unless you let yourself find out," Brittany answered as she wiped her lips and licked her teeth of the last drop of blood. The color in her face returned. "Rachel, just might be who you want her to be."


	9. And when we aren't together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quinn you dramatic idiot stop brooding

The school year had finally started. Rachel was weary as to her relationship with Quinn now that year was starting. No matter what, Quinn was still the HBIC cheerleader and Rachel was the loser Gleek. As long as the social hierarchy existed, Quinn had a reputation to uphold.

Just because she told me she loved me several times does not mean that she isn't still a Cheerio. It doesn't mean that she isn't _Quinn Fabray._ She still wants to keep her reputation; there is nothing that she holds higher than that.

No, there was something else. Something else that Rachel knew would inevitably happen as long as Quinn didn't have Rachel around. The blonde would fall out of love with her. Every ounce of love and compassion Quinn had ever felt for her would unravel itself. Then Quinn would realize that Rachel was just not the girl for her. Quinn would realize that it was all a trick, that it was all a dream to wake up from, that all of it was just a figment of a spell.

Rachel felt her heart crack at the realization. She decided to stay out of Quinn's way as a plan. Quinn was going to find out sooner or later, but Rachel wanted it to be never so she could suffer a love loss on her own. So as Rachel walked into school, she was prepared for the end of everything.

Quinn turned off the engine to her car and watched as everyone walked into school. She smiled as the sound of the birds chirped happily. Her feet moved on their own and made their way towards what Quinn remembered as Rachel's locker.

She saw the brunette standing there with her eyes focused on her notebook. The blonde smiled as the sun grew radiant as she strode towards Rachel.

"Hey!" She could barely contain her excitement.

Rachel turned around and Quinn caught the sight of the sad eyes. "Oh, Quinn," Rachel responded in a dull manner. She shut her locker instantly and scurried off without another word.

Quinn stood at the abandoned locker and wondered what had just happened.

It was the first day of school. Their first day as a couple in school, well, it was supposed to be. Quinn thought that they were going to be together. She wanted Rachel to hold her hand through the crowd and walk her to class and share light hugs with before parting ways. Now Rachel wouldn't talk to her at all, never giving her a chance to talk to her or approach her.

Quinn thought it was a big joke. A charade that Rachel would just stop soon enough. But she hadn't, leaving Quinn to suffer on her own. The worst part was that Quinn never realized that she had never got Rachel's number. _How is that possible?_ she thought to herself after a couple days [its what it felt like]. She had realized that Rachel was the one always contacting Quinn and following through. Rachel was the one that was always there to have dinner with her or watch a movie with.

Now, Quinn had nothing of Rachel. Rachel wouldn't even look her in the eye during Glee. Her head was plagued with a sad sound of a flute playing in the distance. It was evocative but it was no use, it wasn't Rachel. She couldn't even hear that voice in her head anymore because she only wanted to hear Rachel's.

 _What the fuck?!_ Quinn thought as she slammed her hand down onto her desk. Before anyone could even react, a strong gust of wind tackled the windows and blasted through the room, causing a whirlwind of papers and shrieks to erupt.

Quinn gasped quietly to herself as everyone rushed around trying to shut the windows. She couldn't stop it this time. The wind was rushing on its own and it was going to settle on its own. She ran out of the room hoping that would help.

Cheerios practice was the worst. Usually, nature worked in her favor, enhancing the beauty of the performance by adding a natural luster to Quinn. However, the foul mood had pushed her too high up into the sky that the timing for when the girls were supposed to catch her was off. Quinn shot higher than usual into the air and fell straight through the girls' arms, right onto the thick grass.

"Sloppy! Sickening! You all disgust me!" Sue yelled into the microphone. Quinn groaned as she tried to get up. The pain was suddenly unbearable and the skies opened with the rain dumping itself on everything. "You see that?! Even the gods are weeping for the sad, uncoordinated hobbits that you are! Do 10 laps and then cry in the shower at how miserably, untalented you all are!"

Quinn laid there as the rain showered onto her. She cried into the sky as she stared up. Why? Why does this day seem to suck so badly?

She felt a kick at her side and curled into it.

"Stop being so pitiful," Santana said curtly as she picked up the blonde with ease. Brittany was close behind, brushing the tears away and pushing her dampening bangs aside. "What is wrong with you?"

Quinn sniffled before shaking her head. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong," she took off running without another word.

Something was wrong though. Something inside of her was wrong. It was empty in her heart. All that sadness in her soul was becoming more apparent with each passing moment in time. Every minute, second, and day was surfacing itself to Quinn without Rachel.

Without Rachel, she was empty inside. She hadn't even realized how much the girl had made her feel so alive and complete. _Complete, damnit. Oh god, why is it so hollow in me right now?_

She just kept running. There was nothing that could stop her as she left everything behind and just kept running. Her feet were flying on their own.

It wasn't until she collided into a strong set of arms that she stopped running. She looked up and saw the dark eyes staring into hers. "Mike..."

The dam broke and the tears flowed freely as she collapsed into Mike's arms. Every ounce of sadness and sorrow poured out of her without any chance of stopping.

All she could think of was how many days she had left now.

_150 days..._

Rachel stood in the rain with her pink umbrella. She stared across the parking lot and saw Quinn collapse into Mike's arms.

Her heart suffocated under the anvil that fell on it. The weight was unbearable in her chest as she stared at the broken blonde.

It worked. It was working for awhile. She was doing a good thing for Quinn. Rachel kept her distance, holding back on rushing up to hug the blonde, hold her hand down the halls, or, god forbid, kiss her. Without any interaction, she had saved Quinn and herself from a reign of terror from her peers.

Reputation was everything for Quinn. Rachel knew that; she knew how valuable Quinn's reputation was. And, as a humble choice, no matter how much it hurt, Rachel had to stay away.

However, it hurt. It was lonely without Quinn. Granted, she had usually been alone but Quinn was there whenever she wanted her. Whenever she didn't want her. Whenever she was around. Whenever she wasn't around. Rachel knew for a fact that she wanted Quinn.

She needed Quinn. She missed Quinn.

That night, she sat at her window again as she had been doing since the day school started. Rachel sat twirling the aulos between her fingers gingerly as she stared out into the darkness.

She let out a sigh before remembering that the aulos was still in her hands. She looked at it.

_Why? Why did I have to be this way?_

A tear escaped from her eyes and rolled down her cheek. A cool breeze brushed her face to push the tear aside.

Rachel sniffled before bringing the aulos to her lips. She blew into it gently. Every ounce of loneliness and sadness poured out into the notes that she played into the quiet night. Her hopes of the sound reaching Quinn grew with longing as it floated through the air.

As for now, Rachel could only hope Quinn still loved her somehow. Even if everything that Quinn felt for her was just a figment of her imagination.

_140 days..._

"Hey, Quinn, I was wondering if you could help me with Biology today-"

"Back off!" Quinn hissed before the girl slammed into the locker. The shorter peer looked terrified as Quinn glared at her harshly. She smirked before walking off. God, it feels good.

The thunder crashed and the wind bellowed that day, leaving everyone trembling in fear.

Karofsky was standing by her locker again with his hockey friends. They blocked her locker completely.

Quinn stood there with her arms crossed at the boys all laughed and hollered at some ridiculous joke. Karofsky was the only one that seemed to notice Quinn's presence but ignored it anyways.

 _Oh, no he didn't._ She walked right behind him and tugged the collar of his Letterman. "Come here," she dragged him around the corner. All of his friends stood there in confusion as he walked away with a smug look.

A few minutes passed and Karofsky came back red and tripping over other students. He had practically ran to his guys. "Let's go!" he yelled in fear as he looked back. He saw Quinn and yelped. "Come on, come on." He ushered all of his friends away, leaving Quinn's locker space unoccupied.

Quinn sauntered up to her locker and opened it.

"Quinn, whats going on?"

The blonde looked over. "Oh, hey, S," she courteously greeted before she ignored whatever came next and looked into her locker.

"Q, you didnt answer me. What the fuck is going on?" Santana pressed on. She tried not to show it but concern grew in her heart. Ever since Rachel suddenly stopped talking to Quinn, the blonde had...changed back to Quinn Fabray HBIC.

"Nothing."

"That is bullshit and you know it. I haven't seen you so bitchy since freshman year. What is wrong with you?"

"What does it matter to you?" Quinn replied venomously. The slamming sound of the locker caused Santana to jump.

"What do you mean, 'what does it matter'? Are you kidding me? You have been terrifying all the girls' on the squad with your yelling that even Sue doesn't know how to respond to you," Santana exclaimed. "Quinn, I know that Rachel hasn't been talking to you but you need to tone it down. Even the weather is fucked up, which means its effecting everything. The animals aren't going to be able to come out for Brittany and I to feed on-"

"Look, I have my own life to live," Quinn replied. Her voice was full of anger and sadness that Santana barely caught it without the glint in her eyes. "I can't keep taking care of you guys anymore. I am done."

Quinn held her books in her arms before walking off. She held her head up as high as she could. No matter what, she wasn't going to cry.

_120 days..._

Quinn walked into the supermarket with Mercedes begrudgingly. She really didn't feel like going into the store on Sundays because she knew that if she did, she would probably see her mother. Seeing her mother was definitely not on the grocery list.

She pushed the cart after Mercedes, slowly, back slouched and dragging her feet.

"What is your problem?" Mercedes asked as they walked down the aisles.

"What do you mean?" Quinn sighed out. She rubbed her eyes. Sleep hadn't really been in her favor for awhile now.

"Ever since school started, its just like you turned into old Quinn." Mercedes looked around for more groceries. "It's like the last year and summer never even happened."

"I am still hanging out with you aren/t I?" Quinn noted.

"It isn't the same, Quinn, you know that. You come home, talk about homework, say something about Glee, then go to your room. The air is so depressing around you that I think I am seeing gray at home all the time."

The blonde didn't respond as she kept pushing the cart along. The air did feel depressing. There wasn't a good feeling in her heart anymore. And as long as she heard that sorrowful flute playing in her mind, it only further reminded her of all the things she missed about Rachel.

"Quinn, is this about Rachel?" Quinn hesitated for a brief moment before she resumed pushing the cart. "It is, isn't it?" Mercedes insisted to Quinn's dismay. "You had it bad for Rachel. Granted, she is annoying at times, she did make you happy. Both of you were really happy. Then it just ended and you sat around the house moping about. So, I don't get how you could do that to such a good thing."

Quinn felt the last string in her heart snap. "Shut up, Mercedes! She left me! I don't know what I did! I was the one that told her that I loved her! And she left me!" She counted her breaths as she stared at Mercedes carefully. She wondered if all the pain in her heart was going to go away but nothing changed.

Mercedes just stared at the blonde, sympathizing for the girl. The sadness became more evident in her hazel eyes as Quinn forced herself not to cry. She reached out to Quinn and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry, girl." She genuinely apologized.

Quinn shrugged it off and grabbed a cereal off the shelf. A small slip of paper fell onto the ground. Sighing, she threw the cereal into the cart before bending over and picking up the paper. That number, again. That number, written in careful handwriting, was finding its way to her. Quinn was sure of it. The same number, the same card, the same handwriting was all on that card.

It was a sign wasn't it? I am supposed to call this number. Quinn sighed at the haunting number. It had been awhile since she had seen the card that she almost forgot about it. However, it seemed to find its way to her all the time. This is definitely it, isn't it?

"Quinnie?"

Quinn shoved the card in her back pocket and jerked her head to the sound of Judy Fabray. The blonde woman looked at her with sad eyes and regret. Quinn remained silent.

"How have you been?" Judy still asked even without Quinn's response.

Quinn stood there, numb; she didn't even realized Mercedes had left her with the cart on her own. "I've been good," she whispered as she tried looking past her mother.

"I heard that you found someone.."

"No." Quinn jammed her hands into her pockets. "No, I didn't."

Judy let out a light gasp. The concern was evident in her face that Quinn didn't know how to react. The younger blonde remained stoic. "Quinn...there isn't much time left as you think there is...," her mother trailed off.

"I know."

"There is someone you can call that I've always wanted you to meet," Judy started shuffling through her purse.

"I don't care, Mom." Quinn flinched at addressing her mother. It had been awhile and she couldn't help but feel strange upon saying it.

"How can you not care?" she almost sounded incredulous. "Quinnie, you are my last daughter."

Quinn tried to fight the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I don't care anymore." She didn't want to think of anyone else. In her heart, she only wanted Rachel. "I don't want anyone else."

"You found someone?" Judy asked optimistically. Quinn remained silent. She could understand her mother's concern but a part of her didn't want it. "Quinn? What's wrong?"

Quinn shook her head. Suddenly, Judy's arms were around her, pulling her into a hug. She hadn't even realized her whole body began to tremble and the tears began to fall freely from her eyes.

"Mommy...I am going to die," she sobbed into her mothers shoulder. Her voice was so quiet and weak, she didn't recognize it. Everything turned black around her, leaving her to sink in the sound of a flute in the distance. The last thought running through her mind was Rachel.


	10. Life or death; it's you

The branches cracked and leaves rustled as Santana and Brittany leapt through the woods as quickly as they could. They tried not to leave any tracks in the snow. They were a blur in the night as the full moon rose high above them.

Santana stopped when she realized that Brittany wasnt behind her. The tug in her heart telling her that Brittany was far behind. She rushed back to the last time she heard the blonde.

It was cold and bitter as looked around in the snow filled forest. Winter was a bitch this season and there was no sign of any animals in sight.

She finally found Brittany about a half mile back; the blonde was standing in front of a thick area of trees, tentative to walk in. There was a light beyond those trees and the sound of a mystical flute playing. There was something enchanting behind those trees that drew both of them closer.

"What do you think it is?" Santana asked carefully as she interlaced her fingers with Brittany's. She pressed closer for warmth.

"It's love," Brittany answered without a doubt, "and sadness."

The Latina didn't quite understand but followed as Brittany pulled her in through the trees. After carefully maneuvering their way through the tall trees, there was the sound of crackling growing robust. The light they saw was from a small campfire. The wood cracked as it burned into the ground.

What drew their attention away from the fire was that beautiful flute. It shined in the night, waving around the whole clearing.

Santana stepped forward until she felt a hand on her wrist pulling her back. She looked at Brittany, who shook her head. "What? I can't find out who that is?" she asked.

"Just wait."

They did. They stood as the person controlling the flute slowly walked around the fire, blowing into the flute with a sad song. Santana felt a tug in her heart as she listened to the song. Her hand clutched Brittany's harder, fearing that the girl would disappear.

Brittany let Santana rest her head on her shoulder, her hand brushing the girl's dark hair aside. "I am not going anywhere," she whispered.

The dark haired girl felt the sadness in her soul. The fears of Brittany leaving her became a pounding drum in her ear. She couldn't help but feel it. She was confused at why it was happening now.

The flutist continued playing that the two Cheerios didn't even realize the effect it was having on them or the wilderness around them. Small creatures sprouted from all areas of the clearing, standing, staring, and listening, enthralled by the playing. The snow crunched beneath them slightly as another breeze blew by. The air was filled with the melodious notes completely and every note enchanted everyone and thing within range.

Santana gasped. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked Brittany as the gears turned in her head.

Brittany merely nodded as the music suddenly stopped. The player turned around from the flame and looked in their direction.

"Rachel?"

Santana jumped into the clearing with Brittany following suit. Suddenly the animals all scattered out of sight, leaving the brunette to sit on her own with the two Cheerios hovering over her.

"What are you two doing here?" Rachel asked without any sense of surprise.

"We should be asking you that," Santana threw back.

Brittany sat down next to Rachel and put her arm around the smaller girl. Rachel glanced at the blonde before staring into the flames, the aulos barely clasped within her fingers.

"I can assure you that I am completely fine and that it is quite dangerous for young women like you to be out so late at night," Rachel threw out as a diversion.

"Rachel, stop the bull. Why are you out here so late, playing a freaking flute?"

Rachel remained silent. She twirled the aulos in her hand as the other girls stared at her.

Santana noticed a mirror effect as she stared at Rachel. She couldn't say that she hasn't seen that depressed look before. Quinn had been donning it much longer than Rachel has.

"The song, I hear it at night sometimes. When Santana is sleeping soundly, I hear it calling through the air," Brittany said to the brunette. "It's to Quinn-" Rachel flinched, "-Isn't it?"

Rachel let out a big sigh but not the ones she use to do before she threw out a speech. It sounded defeated.

"I miss her," Rachel said with an even more depressed tone. "Every night, I play because I miss her."

"Why don't you go see her?" Santana deadpanned. S _crew sensitivity, this one needs a kick in the ass, since the other one isn't talking to me._ Brittany frowned, hearing the thought.

"Because her reputation," Rachel's voice tightened.

"What else?" Brittany pressed, not playing a fool. Rachel remained silent. "Is it because you're a satyr?"

"A _satyr_?" Santana echoed in amazement. She sat down on the other side of Rachel and stared at the girl carefully.

"Satyrs are legendary creatures that live in the woods or mountains. They are pipe players that are in love with music and honor the gods: Pan and Dionysus. They celebrate nature, wine, dancing, singing," Brittany informed to the other two girls' surprise.

"So you're a nature loving flute player?" Santana broke down.

Rachel didn't react. She sat there poking at the fire with a stick.

"They also have a tendency to fall for Nymphs," Brittany added. Rachel flinched unconsciously at the mention. "You know Quinn is a nymph?" Rachel bit her lip but nodded sadly.

"Wait," Santana interrupted. "You knew the whole time? And you didn't tell her or anything?"

"How could I possibly tell her that I know without revealing who I am?" Rachel reasoned. "I am a Satyr, like you said Brittany. You know what that also means? I have powers that can make people fall in love with me. I love Quinn enough that I don't want what we have to be just some _love spell_ that I put on her." Rachel let out a heavy sigh before deflating in her seat.

Santana frowned and rolled her eyes. "Do you think Quinn is going to care? Do you even think for a second that she is under your spell?" she threw back, almost annoyed.

Rachel was supposed to be the smart girl. She was supposed to have more sense than Quinn did. This girl is just wicked stupid now.

"How else would she fall for me?" Rachel returned. Brittany placed her hand gently on her back.

"Do you think that you would be under Quinn's powers?" Brittany asked carefully.

Rachel opened her mouth to answer but shut it slowly. The thought never occurred to her. With that, she immediately stood up. "I have to go. Please, don't tell Quinn about this," she begged before rushing off with her aulos.

Santana didn't bother stopping the girl. She merely turned to Brittany and placed her head onto the blonde's shoulder.

"Was Rachel always that dumb?" Brittany asked as she interlaced their fingers.

Santana nodded.

"What do you think we should do now?"

"Nothing," Santana sighed sadly. "You saw Quinn. She hasn't made any effort to even look for Rachel. Telling her that Rachel is a satyr does nothing because Quinn never knows what to do."

"But Quinn always knows what she wants."

"Right now, without Rachel, she wants to die."

_110 Days..._

Quinn threw her back into the snow and stared up blankly into the gray skies. It had been a long time since she had felt tranquility. No one was awake in the dark night, leaving her in peace as she laid there.

The coldness gave her all she needed as she waited. She had never felt time slow down so much in her life. With every second that passed, she could feel the emptiness in her heart growing larger.

She shut her eyes as she felt her body go numb.

 _Where are you Rachel?_ She thought bitterly as she clenched the snow beneath her. _Why did you go?_

The silence responded to her questions.

 _Why? What did I do wrong?_ She repeatedly asked herself. She looked up into the sky again. Reaching up, she looked at her hands. _Was it because of this? Does she know about me? That I am some kind of legendary freak?_

She balled her fists up at the sky. _Why? Was that the reason?_ She slammed her fists back down into the snow. The powdery white all around her rose like a splash of water before slowly dropping down.

 _Fuck you, Jupiter._ She cursed before shutting her eyes. She growled at the heavens. _You cursed me to be a freak with a death timestamp._

_104 days..._

There was one place that Rachel couldn't escape from Quinn as they came to realize. The only thing that kept Quinn away was the sharp stabs in her heart as Rachel kept her focus on anything but Quinn. The refusal to look into the blonde's eyes was evident everyday that Quinn couldn't help but feel her heart tear in two.

"Okay guys, Sectionals are in just a couple weeks. I have noticed that some of you haven't been up to par with your usual performances so I have decided to switch things up," Mr. Schuester announced causing everyone to moan. "Look guys, I feel the tension in this room everyday that I walk in, so we are going to have to learn to work as a team."

"We've already established that we are a family," Mercedes said as she crossed her arms. "Except _someone_ ," she glared in a general direction around Rachel, "seems to have lost that concept now."

"Or maybe _someone_ is just too chicken to do anything," Finn defended as he glared at the general area around Quinn, "about keeping us together."

"Guys, stop it. What happened? Ever since schools started you guys have not been in collaboration with each other," the teacher continued to lecture harshly. "What is wrong with you all? You were getting along so well."

The room went silent. Quinn couldn't help but glance at Rachel. As if Rachel knew, she glanced back but only for a brief moment before looking away. And as always, a knife found its way into Quinn's heart.

"So, I want you to partner up with someone. We are going to do ballads again." The whole room groaned. "And yes, the Fates will decide who gets whom."

Brittany and Santana. Naturally, Santana rigged it with the Devil. Not that Brittany minded.

Tina and Kurt. _Well then, that's unexpected._

Matt and Mike. _That is still cute._

Puck and Finn. _They are always going to be best friends. No matter what._

Artie and Mercedes. _Maybe its their voices._

_Wait-fuck._

Quinn looked around and realized that the only person left was Rachel. She looked across the room as everyone's eyes turned to both of the girls. Rachel stared back up at her; the warm chocolate eyes finally meeting the cold hazel ones.

Quinn was the first to stand up and walk towards Rachel. It was unconscious, but Quinn could still feel the pull Rachel had on her. Her heart directed itself only towards Rachel.

The room was still silent as Quinn made her way. Rachel stood up as well. Everyone held their breath as the tension rose.

"Let's talk about this outside," Rachel said softly as she felt everyone's eyes around her.

Quinn nodded and grabbed Rachel by her elbow before ushering her outside. It was still natural for her to touch the other girl.

Once they were outside, the air lightened. Quinn felt a warm breeze brush by.

"Do you want to go through with this?" Rachel asked, as Quinn stood still to stare. "If you want, we can ask Mr. Schuester to change partners."

Quinn stood still. She thought it would be easier to talk to Rachel. However, she stood struck. Just like every other time she had heard Rachel's voice, her heart pounded quickly inside of her and she lost all of her sense. Kiss me.

Rachel likewise was forcing herself to talk. Quinn's proximity only limited her thoughts to every basic emotion that made her fall in love with the blonde.

"Quinn..." Rachel breathed out with her eyes fluttering. She could feel Quinn's breath brush her cheek. It's been so long.

 _Too_ long. Quinn lost her mind and kissed the girl. Rachel welcomed it. Both of them lost in an unreasonable attraction.

Quinn realized what she had been doing and stopped. _Damnit, stop it._ She told herself as she pulled away. "I am sorry," Quinn whispered. Her heart breaking inside. "I don't know what I was doing."

Rachel kept her eyes shut. Quinn knew, however, the girl was about to cry. "We shouldn't work together," Rachel whispered. _I wanted her to do that. I wanted her to kiss me so badly that she did._

Quinn nodded sadly. "It's for the best," she whispered back. "I'll go ask Mr. Schuester if I can work with Santana or something."

Stupid powers. Of course Rachel would kiss you now, only because you can want her to do that. She doesn't even love you anymore.

Quinn disappeared back into the chorus room, leaving Rachel there on her own.

Rachel stared blankly at the wall across from her. The quietness of the halls left her to her thoughts. Why did I do that? She sank to the ground and buried her head in her hands. The tears escaped from her eyes and all she could feel was Quinn's lips against hers.

_90 days left_

Two weeks passed as if nothing changed. Rachel kept her distance, wanting nothing to do with Quinn.

Quinn begged to differ. She could feel her body changing. Every strand of hair, every cell in her body was changing. Her powers dominated her even more, knowing that Quinn lacked a mate.

Everyone flocked to her feet once more like ants to sugar. Quinn was the most desired girl in the whole school. The only problem was that she was ready for it to end. She was done.

Or at least she thought she was.

Sectionals was finally here. And as she stood at her locker, gathering her things for the bus, a card fell out.

The _same_ one. The haunting number refused to leave her. It was a clear sign that Quinn longed to forget.

There was something different about it this time. Quinn stared at the little card without a name. Her heart felt a pull as she stared at the number.

She sank to the ground, gazing at the card. It was peculiar considering how long it has managed to find its way to her. And also, very persistent.

"Are you okay, Quinn?" Mike said as he walked by, ready to get on the bus.

Quinn stared up at him. Her heart was filled with confusion as she shrugged. All reason and logic seemed to disappear as she held the card in her hand. This was _the_ person.

"This card," she mumbled. "It's been following me."

Mike gave her a look before sitting down next to her. He leaned over to look at the card. "How can a card be following you?"

"I don't know but it just is."

"Quinn...," it pained him to say, "I know you told me about the mate thing and I know there isn't much time but that doesn't mean you should be losing your mind over it." Mike placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in.

"I am not going crazy. This card, this number, this handwriting, I know it because its stuck out to me ever since I started looking for a mate. This number was given to me by Santana when I told her to help me." Quinn rambled on, completely unaware of how erratic her expression was. "I am not going crazy I swear. I tossed this number aside for the longest time, thinking I would get back to it. But then things started happening with Rachel and I lost track of everything. Now this card seems to pop up everywhere I go: the supermarket, the mall, Santana's, the woods even. This card is following me; its a sign."

Mike held her closer. His free hand took the card and looked at the number written across it. He furrowed his brows.

"Do you know who it is?" Quinn asked eagerly, seeing Mike realize something in his eyes.

He pouted his lips as he studied it. He contemplated his thoughts before shaking his head, "I don't know. Have you tried calling it?"

"Why would I? That would be weird now."

"And thinking that its following you around, isn't?"

"It is definitely following me though," Quinn insisted. Mike just shook his head with a short laugh. "I am serious. I swear, I've left this card in my room, saying that I would call it later."

"So you have thought about calling it?" Mike pointed out with a knowing look.

Quinn frowned. "That was in the past," she said as she bent the card slightly. Her heart still pounded. This is definitely the one.

"But its not like you're with Rachel anymore," he said.

Quinn jaw dropped and looked offended. "Hey, that was really insensitive," she said as she smacked him in the arm. She stood up to hide her tears that were forming and pulled out her backpack before shutting her locker.

Mike stood up. "Well, I am just saying, you have your options open again, if you want to find another mate," he offered with a shrug.

"I don't want anyone else," Quinn lingered at her locker, staring blankly at it. "I am ready to let nature take its course." She turned to Mike with a false smile.

Mike furrowed his brows angrily. "But what if this is a sign?" He took the card from her. "What if this card will send you to your soulmate or something? What if you can live with just one phone call?"

"You sound absolutely ridiculous," Quinn deadpanned at the infomercial Mike.

"I am not kidding, Quinn," Mike dropped to a serious tone. "Today is one of your lasts. You aren't going to be able to sing at Regionals or Nationals if you are dead. Don't you understand that?" His face became red with fury as he stared at Quinn. "I can't just watch my best friend decide she doesn't want to live anymore just because she can't have the girl that she loves." He shoved the card back into her hands and held it. "So, please," he begged, "just call this person. Whoever it is."

Quinn stared up at the dark eyes that were clouded with tears. She reached up and cupped his cheek. Her heart broke slightly. "I am sorry, Mike," she whispered. "If this is my last then I am going to make the most of it."

He wrapped his arms around her for a hug. She could feel him shake his head. "I love you, Quinn, and I mean it because you're the best friend anyone could ask for," he muttered sadly.

Quinn's heart fluttered with warmth, knowing that her best friend was going to be there for her until the end. "I love you, too."

"Ahem."

Mike suddenly felt a pull on his back away from Quinn. He pulled against the force to straighten himself out.

Both of them turned to see Rachel standing a few feet away.

Quinn's jaw dropped slightly, surprised that Rachel caught them in such an intimate manner. "It's-"

"The bus is leaving in a few minutes," Rachel said coldly. Quinn and Mike saw the darker shade in her eyes; Mike nodded and Quinn merely stared. "Hurry up!" she barked. Her aura had turned deep with red as she turned heels and walked off.

Quinn felt a pull at her legs after the shorter brunette and followed. Mike grabbed her by the elbow.

"Was that you?" Mike asked with a frightened expression. Quinn gave him a confused look. "Something pushed me away from you."

Quinn shook her head. "No, it wasn't me." She looked down the hallway. _It couldn't have been..._

Quinn stood on the stage with a bright smile on her face. Even if the show was for all of them, she was going to do whatever she could to make it even better. She shut her eyes and called out to the winds. Like at Regionals, the doors blew open, this time with a calm breeze, and serenading sunlight.

Even though the lights weren't natural, Quinn had to work with them. A smile never leaving her face as she opened her mouth to sing with everyone else. She dimmed the light enough so that the crowd could see the true light that was within all of them.

She glanced over and she could see the shine within everyone. Her heart fluttered in bliss as she gradually empowered their aura. Their voices were more beautiful than they were at practice.

Suddenly, her heart pounded inside of her chest. It was unexpected that between the medley, she grabbed onto Mike's arm for support. Mike looked at her hesitantly while trying to keep up with the song.

Something was tugging at her heart. The amazing voice seized her heart, leaving Quinn to stare to the other end of the line at Rachel.

Like a goddess, Rachel outstretched her arms towards the crowd, singing to them with her powerful voice. But there was something different about her voice this time.

Quinn recovered quickly and continued the number with everyone else. Mike glanced over at her every other second to make sure she was okay.

The strength, the enchantment, the entrapment of Rachel's voice pulled Quinn's heart. It left Quinn wanting Rachel like she had never wanted the girl before. The long sense of loneliness and sorrow disappeared from every fiber of her being and was replaced with desire and longing.

Quinn knew she loved Rachel. But in this second, she wanted Rachel and she couldn't understand why.

As they passed by each other in the last seconds of the number, Rachel looked over at Quinn with a smirk. Her eyes had turned darker and there was no hesitation in slipping her fingers between Quinn's before assuming their final positions. Quinn could feel her lungs constrict as she brushed by the brunette. The attraction was too deep to deny that Quinn couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

Her powers were to enhance everyone's aura and performance. Yet, Rachel was creating a force that attracted Quinn to her. Quinn couldn't help but want Rachel to want her back so badly.

The winner was announced and like the previous years, New Directions was on its way to Regionals again.

All of them bounced off the stage in joy once they received the trophy. Another one to add to their collection.

Quinn smiled as she walked off the stage, giving one last lingering look to the crowd. She waved her arm and a breeze touched everyone. She could feel the genuine smiles as she stepped backstage.

However, the minute she stepped off her feet brought her instantly to Rachel. The smaller girl was standing in the back, uncharacteristically quiet rather than her boisterous self. Quinn couldn't help but smile at the girl, who returned a bright smile to her. Just like that, Quinn couldn't resist.

She grabbed Rachel by the elbow and pulled her away from the crowd. Her hand gripped onto Rachel tightly as they moved towards an empty dressing room.

Quinn turned Rachel around and pressed her against the door the minute they were inside the room. She kissed her quickly, afraid that with any wasted moment, Rachel would leave her again.

She couldn't understand why she was doing it. Quinn was always the one that was able to resist Rachel. To resist anyone. _What is going on?_

 _Fuck you, Mike._ Rachel slipped her hands comfortably up Quinn's back. "Great job up there today," Rachel muttered in between their kisses.

The blonde moaned, missing the sensation of Rachel's soft, plump lips against hers. "You were-phenomenal-" The need for Rachel grew without precedence. All semblance of reason or logic was thrown out the window. All Quinn found herself wanting to do was to kiss Rachel.

Rachel welcomed it to her surprise. She grabbed onto the taller girl and held her tightly as she was pushed further against the wall.

Judy Fabray rushed backstage as fast as she could. Their performance was no doubt their best, however, Judy knew something. She knew something was off the moment her daughter stepped onto the stage. There was another force at work that turned everyone's attention onto her daughter.

She looked through the crowd for her daughter, but she was nowhere in sight. However, she knew where to find her daughter. No matter the distance, they were always going to be connected.

As quickly as the crowd opened up for her, Judy made her way to the dressing room. Pure instinct kicked in as she opened the door.

Her daughter stood there, entangled with Rachel as they continued to kiss.

"Quinn!" she yelled firmly.

The blonde jumped and instantly pulled away from Rachel. Her eyes were clouded with arousal as she turned red.

Rachel held a stunned look on her face. Judy was not who she expected to come bursting through the door.

"Mom-I-I-I-should've-" Quinn stuttered out. She was too stunned to say anything more.

"I can explain-" Rachel began.

Judy raised her hand instantly to silence her. Her demeanor remained composed as best as she could, while saving a glare for Rachel. "Quinn, why don't you wait outside? I want to talk to _this_ _girl_."

Quinn stood by her mother's side. "Why? It's Rachel, Mom."

"I'll be out in a second, okay?" the older blonde continued calmly. "I just want to talk to her."

Quinn stared without ease as her mother kept her eyes locked onto the brunette. Judy turned to her with the aged hazel eyes and Quinn knew that this was serious. And even though, she still lived with Mercedes, when something was wrong with Mother, she knew to leave it.

She gave a quick glance to Rachel before nodding. "Thank you for coming," she whispered.

Judy caught Quinn before she was out the door. "You were amazing out there, Quinnie." She smiled and let her daughter walk out. Once the girl was gone, her attention was brought back to Rachel.

"Mrs. Fabray, I can explain. Quinn and I, we are not together. We were once but not anymore, due to some complications. This moment that we just had was an irrational take that neither of us expected-"

"Save it," Judy hissed out venomously. Her eyes shot knives at Rachel. She closed a small distance to inspect the girl. "I know what you are and you can't fool me into believing that you didn't enchant my daughter with some sort of spell." Rachel's eyes widened. "The moment you were up on that stage, you showed yourself. You trickster, stay away from my daughter. You were the distraction that's kept Quinn from finding her true soulmate with your powers. Thanks to you, Quinn believes that she loves you." Judy scoffed angrily at the shorter brunette. "Now my daughter is going to die because a satyr tricked her." She gripped her purse tightly until her knuckles turned white.

The fury burned in the older woman's eyes as Rachel looked within it, deeply confused. Without another warning, Judy left Rachel's sight quickly but not without a disgusted look on her face.

Rachel stood there. Her mind slowly processing what she had just been told. The newfound information caused her knees to buckle and she sank to the ground slowly with tears running down her face. _Quinn is going to die?_

_88 days..._

"Mom, why are you insisting on this?" Quinn asked angrily as she threw her dress down onto her bed.

Judy had decided to visit as a celebration. She couldn't help but want to find out more about this Rachel character. She needed to free Quinn's mind of the satyr's spell. Then maybe, Quinn would have a chance.

"I just want you to be happy. And alive," the mother insisted as she stared at her daughter. "Is it so hard to want you to live?"

"Mom, I already told you that if I was going to be bound to someone for ever it would be to my soulmate. Even if you believe that I don't need a soulmate, I still feel like I do," Quinn returned as she sat down on her bed next to her mother.

"Do you think that Rachel is your soulmate?" Judy asked, trying to suppress the fury rising in the back of her throat.

Quinn dropped her attention to her hands that rested on her lap. She shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know. The only thing I do know is that I love her. And if she doesn't love me, then what does it matter?"

Her mother stared at her with a horrified look. She believes that Rachel is beyond her soulmate? That is just absurd. Satyrs live to flirt and enchant our kinds, they are dirty, lowland creatures, who deserve nothing to do with us.

"Quinnie, don't be too hasty," Judy said, trying to sound as open-minded as possible. "Your soulmate could still be out there. Someone _better_."

Quinn looked quickly at her mother. "No." She stood up and walked to put her dress away. "Mother, there is no one else that I want right now other than Rachel."

Judy stood up as well. Her arms firmly at her sides. "Why do you insist on this girl if you do not even believe that she is your soulmate?"

Quinn stopped moving and stared at her closet blankly. The need for Rachel always remained, no matter how much she was pushed away. "I don't know. I don't know why. I just-" A low melody filled her mind. Quinn quickly turned her head to her mother, who looked at her curiously. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That music?" Quinn unconsciously moved towards the window to the source of the sound. There was no one outside but she could hear that beautiful sound clearly.

"What _music_ , Quinn?" Judy asked worriedly.

"You don't hear it?"

"Honey, are you okay?" Judy took a step closer to her daughter.

"Mom," Quinn whipped around, surprising Judy. "My soulmate is out there I know. But how can I want him when all I want is Rachel." That sound. Every memory she had with Rachel flooded her mind.

"Quinnie, you are a nymph first and foremost, don't let this human inside of you dictate your actions and rationality with its irrational wants and needs." _Or that satyr's spells._ "You have to do what the Fates have laid out for you."

Quinn crossed her arms. It was petulant but Quinn knew that her feelings were more than irrational human emotions. It was true. What she felt for Rachel was everything that she needed to feel.

"If this human inside of me is going to be the death of me then so be it."

Quinn clenched her hand and felt something materialize in it. She opened her hands to find that card again. The same number, same handwriting scrawled across it. She looked down at it, her curiosity suddenly growing.

* * *

"Santana, I know you're up there!" Rachel yelled into the darkness. She stood at the base of the tree and looked up at the still branches.

No sound came. Not even a rustle.

"What are you doing?" Brittany appeared.

Rachel turned around startled at the girl. "Geez, Brittany don't scare me like that."

The blonde looked at her tiredly. More tired than ever in the cold weather. She could see the light fog coming from her as she breathed in and out.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked carefully. Brittany nodded.

"Santana is resting at the mausoleum."

If Brittany hadn't said anything, Rachel would not have noticed the fangs. She cringed slightly. _I forgot they were vampires._

"Is everything okay?"

"This season is no good for us. We can't find anything to feed on. Why were you looking for her?"

"I wanted to ask her something about Quinn."

Brittany nodded, knowingly. "Come on."

Rachel followed the blonde vampire as quickly as she could. The cold was cutting her cheeks as she ran after the blonde. Clearly, Brittany wanted to go see Santana quickly anyways.

After about a ten minute run, they reached the graveyard. The snow had turned to ice on all of the gravestones as they made their way towards the abandoned mausoleum.

Brittany opened up the door and Rachel followed closely. The cold silence filled the air as they walked down the stairs.

Santana was laying down on top of a stone coffin with her eyes closed as the pair walked in.

"What do you want Berry?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"How'd you know it was me?" Rachel asked stunned.

Brittany walked over to Santana and pulled out a dark bottle. She propped her up into her arms. "I have some blood for you," she whispered.

Santana nodded as she leaned into Brittany's arms. She took a sip from the bottle before languidly opening her eyes.

"I can smell you from a mile away," she rasped out. Brittany helped her sit up. "So what do you want?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip. "Is it true?" she asked prompting the couple to stare at her even more. "That Quinn is dying?"

"Go ask her," Santana threw out angrily. Rachel looked taken aback at the sudden ferocity in her voice. Brittany whispered something in her ears before Santana rolled her eyes. "Yes, she is."

"How is that possible?" Rachel felt her heart drop inside of her. All of the guilt rose up to the back of her throat. The impossibility was too high. "How? Nymphs dont just die."

"She needs a mate," Brittany interrupted before Rachel could go off. "In order for Quinn to live, she needs to find a mate to consecrate a permanent marriage with by the time she is 18 years old."

Rachel covered her mouth with her hands. The shock was overwhelming and unexpected as she leaned against the cold stone wall. "No, that can't be."

"It is," Santana threw in. "Why do you think that Quinn put herself back on the market? She wanted to find her soulmate or something improbable like that."

 _You distracted her_. Rachel shook her head. She grabbed her head. " _Oh god_." She repeated as she paced the room. "I thought-I thought that her powers were just coming into fruition and she needed to find a way to control them. Oh god. I didn't know." She sank to the ground.

"You knew Quinn was a nymph the whole time but you didn't know that she was going to die?" Santana asked with a sardonic laugh.

"I thought that she just couldn't control her powers!" Rachel yelled.

"Are you stupid? I thought you were smarter than that."

"Hey-"

"No. Dont ' _hey_ ' me. My best friend is dying and she wont even talk to us anymore. How do you think that makes us feel?" Santana interrupted with all the energy that she could muster. "She loves you so much but you don't believe that she could because you're a satyr. So _what_? If she does believe that she loves you at least she had a chance at living. Now she refuses to find another mate and is letting herself die."

"What about Mike?" Rachel asked.

"Are you really that stupid or are you just trying to waste time? Mike is her best friend," Santana answered quickly. Brittany caressed her arms to calm her down.

"He isn't-"

"No, Quinn only wants you," Brittany answered softly to spare Santana the energy. "She doesn't want anyone else. It's you or death."

 _Me or Death._ Rachel's heart pounded inside of her. _How is that possible? How can she love me?_

"She can love you, Rachel. Her love for you isn't a lie."

Rachel soaked up what Brittany had said. The confusion in her head grew heavy as she thought about it. _How is it possible?_


	11. Come together or not

_80 days left..._

Rachel sat sadly in the library. For the first time for as long as she could remember, she had never felt like more of a loser. She sat alone, without books, without any friends, just sitting there, looking at her phone sadly.

She shifted the bedazzled phone between her hands and pondered upon it. She flipped it open. _It's been awhile since I've used this_ , she thought to herself. She shut it with a sigh.

The phone seemed to be mocking her. It lit up every time that she opened it, but it was a blank screen that greeted her. No one was going to call. No one knew to call. _Especially her._ She laughed sardonically to herself.

"Hey, Manhands, don't go crazy on me now," Santana said as she sat down on the table before Rachel. She crossed her arms and stared at the brunette.

Rachel let out a light laugh. "I am not going crazy," she said as she placed the phone on the table. She looked around. "Where is Brittany?"

"Busy," Santana answered while picking at her cuticles. She picked up the phone and tossed it up and down. Rachel kept her eyes on the pink phone. "So...what were you laughing about, crazy?"

"Don't call me crazy," Rachel said, taking offense to the comment. She snatched the phone from Santana.

"Well, you're the one laughing to yourself. In the library by yourself."

Rachel looked down at the phone.

"Why don't you just tell Quinn your number?" Santana asked as she rolled her neck. "She's had that number for awhile now and I am surprised she hasn't figure out that it was you."

"Well, it's not like she has my number to begin with," Rachel said. "That was the stupid thing I was laughing at. In all the time that I have spent with Quinn, as strange as it sounds, I never gave her my number."

"How did you two talk to each other?" Santana said, not believing that for a second. "That is just impossible for two people to be together for awhile and not have each other's number."

The singer shrugged. "I just never gave it to her. We spent a lot of time together that it never came up. When we did talk, I would call her." She let a smile escape. "And every time I wanted to call her, she wanted to talk to me."

" _Wow_ ," Santana drawled. "How did she put up with that?"

"If you are going to be facetious, then please let me beat myself up over this stupid phone, because it is too incredible."

"Incredible?"

"Yes, hard to believe."

"God, Rachel use words like they are supposed to be used."

"Well, that is the definition. It literally means not credible, not believable-"

Santana put a finger against Rachel's lips to silence her.

The sudden touch threw Rachel's focus off track as she stared at the Latina. Santana's dark eyes glowered at her.

"What now?" Rachel asked as she rolled her eyes. Santana didn't say anything and moved into Rachel's personal space. Her warm breath rolled down Rachel's neck. "What are you doing?" Rachel leaned back into her seat as the vampire moved closer.

"Seeing what will happen if I did this." Santana shut her eyes slightly and pursed her lips, moving closer to Rachel's lips.

Rachel's heart pounded inside of her as Santana's lips ghosted hers. The warmth was unexpected.

Suddenly Santana yelped as she was pulled away from Rachel. She rolled over the table and onto the ground with a thud. Rachel felt an arm lift her from the chair, away from Santana.

Rachel whipped her head around to the source of the pull. A flash of blonde and the whiff of lavender filled her sense, leaving her with only one memory.

Quinn stood right behind her. Her arms wrapped around the smaller girl's waist with a stern expression as she stared across the room. Rachel's heart pounded inside of her as she felt Quinn against her body. The enraged warmth enveloped her body.

Santana stood up on the opposite side of the table and breathed out annoyed.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, snapping out of her reverie and moving towards the other girl. She felt a tug and fell back into Quinn.

"What now Quinn?" Santana asked, sounding even more annoyed. Her tolerance dropping to nothing as she stood still.

Rachel whipped her head between the two girls. "Quinn...," The blonde didn't say anything to Rachel and kept her attention on Santana.

"Stay away from her," Quinn demanded curtly, not even acknowledging Rachel. The sound of her voice was strained.

"What does it matter?" Santana threw out. "It's not like you even still love her anyways."

Something snapped in Quinn and her grip around Rachel tightened. Rachel winced unnoticeable. "She. Is. _Mine_ ," Quinn seethed, her voice dripping with pure venom. "Only mine. If you ever think about touching her again, then I will make sure, you lead a very painful life." Rachel's eyes widened at the uncharacteristic threat.

Quinn was always a graceful goddess. Her eyes, voice, and heart was always so welcoming. Now, she was vindictive and petty; it scared Rachel. Her hazel eyes turned green with jealousy that Rachel had never experience before. All that the brunette could feel was a tug in her heart that continually pulled her closer to Quinn.

The feeling that Quinn was right. She was Quinn's and only Quinn's. Whatever Santana was getting at, it was never going to change her feelings about Quinn.

Santana rolled her eyes. Another challenge rose from the girl. Quinn could barely contain herself, only gripping tightly onto Rachel. "Look Q, no need to get so territorial over Manhands."

Rachel stared at Santana, unsure of what was going on. She found herself staring at the blonde again, now with her arms holding tightly only Quinn. Quinn inched forward and Rachel held her back.

"I am going to say it one more time," Quinn went on. Her voice filled with the same amount of venom. "Rachel is mine." She didn't think twice as she whipped her head to Rachel's. She crashed her lips onto the shorter girl.

Rachel, startled, almost fell back if it wasn't for Quinn's tight grip around her waist. Just like that she felt Quinn's lips against hers. It was an amazing sensation that she remembered from the first time they had ever kissed. The soft, inebriated, tentative kissed that showed Rachel what she had wanted.

Quinn ran her tongue across Rachel's bottom lip. The taste of desire and lust filled her senses as she pressed for more.

As sudden as it started, it had ended. Quinn's warm breath lingered against her lips as they pressed their foreheads together.

Quinn shut her eyes and savored the moment. Her heart had pounded loudly in every single part of her body. The only thing that kept her mind from going out of her mind was Rachel's presence.

"Quinn," Rachel breathed out heavily. Her mind lost into nothingness. Her hands gripped Quinn's arms tightly to keep herself from falling.

"Rachel-"

Rachel shut her eyes tightly and pressed herself against Quinn. Spell or not. Imagination or reality. None of that mattered. For the first time in a long time, Rachel had felt her love against her body. It had been too long that Rachel didn't want to let go.

Quinn smiled and buried her head into the crook of Rachel's neck. The smell of mango and mint filled her nose. Then suddenly, it was gone. Quinn fell forward into the air, barely catching herself from falling.

She whipped her eyes around the room. Rachel was nowhere in sight. There was no one else in the room besides her. The wind wisping through her ears with a distinct sound of laughter. Not even Santana had been there.

She hung her head before walking out of the empty room. She just couldn't understand what had happened.

Rachel found Santana and Brittany on the bleachers. The Latina resting her head on Brittany's lap.

"What was that back there, Santana?" Rachel exclaimed as she pulled Santana's sunglasses off her face.

The vampire was deeply offended as she turned her head towards Brittany's body. The blonde pet Santana affectionately before she could recover. After a few moments, Santana sat up with the same annoyed expression on her face. However, it curled into a smirk as Rachel grew angrier.

"You ran away from her didn't you?" Santana asked.

"She did," Brittany answered. Rachel's jaw dropped. "Don't act surprised, Rachel. You literally pulled a disappearing act on her." Santana gave her a funny look. "She teleported."

"No shit, Berry, you didn't tell me you could do that," Santana said with interest.

"That is not the point!" Rachel growled back at the pair. "Look, what the hell were you doing in there?"

"I was just making a point to you."

"What point could that be?" Her heart pounded inside of her.

"Quinn still loves you, duh."

"Brittany, be nice, its very rare that we find someone so dumb."

Rachel looked aghast. "You-you-" Rachel sputtered without an argument. It made Santana smile deviantly. "You could have told me you were going to do that."

"Where would the fun in that be?"

"This is serious, Santana, not a joke."

"Only you could turn love into a serious topic. Stop it."

"It is. Quinn's life is at stake."

Santana rolled her eyes before falling into the crook of Brittany neck.

"Don't be so flippant about this! She is your best friend!" Rachel yelled as she threw back the sunglasses. "Just because she doesn't want you touching me doesn't mean that she loves me. Nymphs get very territorial and jealous easily."

"Boo-that is stupid. Satyrs are just stupid and don't understand what is going on right before them."

Brittany laughed. "Quinn is in love with you. How hard is that to believe? She doesn't just get protective over anyone. You heard her, you belong to her."

"Seriously," Santana glared. "If she was under your spell do you think that you would be the one subjected to her. I mean, she is staking claims on you."

Rachel stared at the two. It was disbelieving that the two were so receptive to such subtle, emotional signals. She was Rachel Berry, she knew things. She knew more than the average person.

"Oh, Rachel, you don't know more than the average person," Brittany cooed with a smile. "Are we going to need to convince you further that Quinn is in love with you?"

Rachel stared at the pair. How was it possible? How was it possible that Quinn could love her? She had casted a spell for so long. Her music was her spell. She growled in frustration before leaving the smirking Cheerios on the bleachers.

_79 days..._

"So Rachel just...disappeared? Right in your arms?"

"Yes."

"Were you high?"

"What?!"

"No, seriously, were you high?" Mike repeated as he cupped her cheeks in his hands. His eyes pierced through to hers.

"No!" Quinn slapped his hands away. She fell back into the recliner across from the Asian in a huff. "God, I just don't understand why she keeps pulling away from me." She covered her face with her hands.

"Maybe you aren't trying hard enough?"

"How do I know if I am supposed to be trying?"

"Well, why did you threaten Santana then?"

"I don't like you, do you know that?" Quinn sat up to glare at him.

"What?" Mike shrugged. "It's the truth. You overstepped your own boundaries. You tossed Santana over the table and demanded that Rachel was yours. And then you kissed her. _You_ kissed _her_!"

"It was a lapse of judgment." Quinn tried arguing but it was no use. She was being ridiculous. Rachel was ridiculous. Mike, Santana, and the Fates were all being ridiculous. "This is _stupid_."

"No it isn't," Mike rubbed her shoulder soothingly. " _You are stupid_."

Quinn slapped his hand away. "You suck."

"Look, Quinn, you have two options," he stuck up his index finger. "You can try to get back with Rachel." He stuck up another finger. "Or call this number." He pulled out the card from her purse and held it out to her.

"Mike, if she wont have me then I won't have anyone else," Quinn stated definitively.

Mike's expression turned dark. "Quinn, you're being a stupid, stubborn bitch," Quinn frowned. "Don't you get what will happen if you die? Don't you think that everyone else will be unhappy? I will be _bawling_ my eyes out for you if you died. How is glee going to function? Or the Cheerios? Would you stop being selfish for once and do this for me? Just so that maybe it could buy you time to be with the one you really want."

"I get only one shot at life," Quinn took the card back. "Whoever, I consecrate my marriage to will be the reason that I live. I can't just up and leave them, if I did, I would die anyways."

Mike looked unconvinced. "You belong with someone. If you believe its Rachel, then go get her. Or else, give this number a chance. Because if you are right, then this is a sign; whoever this number belongs to, is your soul mate."

Quinn took the card. Mike was relentless. She was never going to get out of this easily. Then again, maybe he was right. She was looking for her soul mate the whole time. That was the only reason why she was going to get married in the first place, was because she was going to be with her soul mate forever.

Yet, one question she always pushed back into the depths of her mind, fearing its truth: _Was Rachel the one?_

_Was she The One? The One that I've been looking for the whole time._

He saw the look of contemplation in her face. Mike couldn't quite understand it. But he knew what was the right thing for Quinn. He picked up the phone and handed it to Quinn.

"Give this person a shot, you'll know for sure, I swear," Mike promised as he placed the phone firmly into Quinn's hand. "Call her."

Quinn felt her heart jump. It was scary and confusing. Mike got up and walked to the opposite end of the room to give her her privacy.

She looked at the card and felt her heart tug even more. It was that same sensation Quinn had had with Rachel. The rush of uncertainty and falling into infinity with nothing but Rachel's soft hand in hers. She wanted to revel in it but in doing so, she felt as though her heart was betraying Rachel. Her love.

A small cough broke her thoughts. She looked up and saw Mike encouraging her to call. It would not be the end.

Quinn sighed. There was nothing more she could do. She had to call. She took a chance and dialed the number.

Her heart pounded inside of her with an eerie familiarity. The pounding was synonymous to every joyous feeling she had with Rachel. The sheer joy overwhelmed her heart as the phone rang.

A click. Quinn stopped breathing as she heard the response.

" _Hello_ -?"

The sweet and enchanting voice filled her heart with happiness that she covered her mouth to stop the sound of sobbing.

"Hello?"

Quinn shut her eyes and let the tears escape. All doubts were cast aside. The only thing that filled her mind was the sound of Rachel's voice.

"Whoever this is I hope you know that my fathers have connections to the ACLU and this form of stalking will not be tolerated," Rachel lectured threateningly. Quinn choked out a laugh as the tears continued to fall profusely. The sound of crying startled Rachel. "Who is this?" she demanded.

Quinn heaved in a breath as she tried to stop herself from crying. "R-Rachel-" she choked out with a laugh.

A small gasped escaped from Rachel. The blonde laughed even harder.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked as her heart swelled. "Is that you?"

"Yes, yes, yes, you idiot," Quinn answered with her emotions pouring out through the phone. She let the tears fall freely as a smile plastered itself on her face. _It's her. It's Rachel._

She glanced up at Mike, who was smiling at her knowingly. She smiled back at him. For the first time in a long time, she didn't even realize how long she hadn't smiled.

"Quinn-is it really you?" Quinn knew Rachel was crying on the other end. Her happiness mirrored Quinn's and they were finally together.

Quinn snapped her thoughts together quickly as she shot up from her seat. Mike looked at the blonde curiously. "I need to see you." She smiled as she looked around for her keys frantically. "I want to see you. To talk."

"Right now?" Rachel asked startled but the spontaneous need.

"Yes, right now," the blonde insisted. She needed to know for sure that this wasn't a dream. "Where are you?"

"I am walking home, just a couple blocks from Mike's house," Rachel answered with a scuffle.

"Okay, I will go find you." Quinn jumped out of her seat and grabbed her jacket. Her heart pounded in her ears as she dropped the phone. She slipped on the jacket with some resistance, taking into consideration her excited state.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked, startled by her sudden burst of life.

"To find my soulmate." Quinn smiled a thousand watt smile. She rushed out of the door. If another second was wasted, Quinn was sure that everything would be just a cruel dream.

The wind brushed by her face, caressing her cheeks as she moved to where her heart was surely pulling her. _It was Rachel. It was Rachel. The card was Rachel's. The whole time._

She laughed happily as she walked down the street. Her eyes darted back and forth seeking Rachel. The brunette was nowhere in sight yet but Quinn could feel her presence.

It was indescribable. It was strange and enchanting. She was unsure as to how she was so drawn and connected to the smaller girl. But all Quinn knew was that she still loved Rachel. No matter what, she wanted to be with Rachel. She was going to have Rachel. She was going to be able to have Rachel.

She looked across the street for good measure. She was glad there weren't too many cars after school for a couple of hours. She could see clearly across the vast street.

_**Woof! Woof! Woof!** _

Quinn shot her attention to the sound of the barking. She watched as an Alaskan Husky trotted towards her with an excited look.

She dropped down to her knees and smiled. "Aw, boy," she scratched the back of his ears generously. Rachel had to be somewhere; she kept her attention on the road. "Where is she? Huh, boy?"

The dog barked excitedly before rushing off. He stopped a few feet ahead and turned his head directing the way.

The blonde followed closely behind. She could feel her heart flutter with joy as she felt Rachel's presence closer. The dog had disappeared somehow but it had led her far enough.

"Quinn!"

Quinn jerked her head to the sound of Rachel's voice. The brunette was out of breath as she stood on the other side of the street. She smiled sweetly to her and waved like they had just met for the first time. Quinn was elated as she rushed across the street to Rachel.

Rachel's smile contorted into fear as Quinn moved closer. The blonde stopped moving without evening realizing it. The last thing she could hear was Rachel's voice screaming her name over the screeching sound of rubber on the pavement.


	12. All I can give you

"You said that you loved me."

_"I do."_

"Then why did you go away?"

_"What do you mean?"_

"Why did you keep yourself so far away from me?"

_"You were under a spell."_

"Hmm..."

_"You are..."_

"I don't understand."

_"You dont really love me."_

"I do love you."

_"Quinn, I am not who you think I am."_

"Rachel...neither am I."

_"I know..."_

"What're-"

Quinn tried opening her eyes but all she could see was a blinding white light. She reached up and tried to block it but it didn't work so much.

The screeching sound came back to her as her eyes burned. Her body felt sore and parts of it were numb as she heard a multitude of sounds rush into her ears. All of her senses ran haywire as she tried to regain her sight.

_Why do I feel so tired?_

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled out to her.

In a haze, Quinn searched for the voice. All she could see were quickly moving patterns rush before her eyes. It took her a moment before she realized someone had taken her hand.

She tried speaking, but it was no use.

"Stay with us!" Rachel's voice called out to her again. Quinn moved her eyes around to search for the brunette. Rachel appeared, looking frantically, as she hovered above the blonde.

Quinn scrunched her eyebrows before wincing to the pain that shot throughout her body. She opened her mouth but no sound came out.

"Quinn! Quinn!" Rachel begged.

 _Oh god. It's so tiring. What is going on?_ Quinn asked in confusion. She kept her eyes open as best as she could. She didn't know where she was. All she could feel was the sensation of being moved somewhere. But where?

Rachel yelled at her again and her attention snapped to the brunette. Quinn could barely recognize the blurs that fluttered in and out of her view. She could discern the brown hair that cascaded down Rachel's back but it was barely recognizable.

_It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault._

Rachel cursed herself for the last several minutes. The back of her head was becoming sore with every curse as she felt the tile walls collide against it.

_Why? Why?_

She was so close. They were so close. They were supposed to be one together but now? The Fates had decided to screw with them. They were supposed to be.

Rachel let the burning tears escape her eyes and curled up her knees to her chest. The hospital was cold and she was tired. She didn't want to be there but for Quinn she had to. It was her fault that the blonde was there in the first place.

She hugged her knees tightly against her chest. All she could hope for was that Quinn was going to be okay. If she tried to do anything now, both Quinn and her would be put into an institute for sure.

Time ticked away slowly, leaving Rachel on her own. Rachel kept thinking to herself.

"Rachel?"

Rachel picked up her head and felt the world spin around her. She groggily responded with a grunt. A tall figure loomed over her.

"Are you okay, baby?" her father, Thomas, looked at her with worry.

The tears burned her eyes as she struggled to stand up. She could barely discern her father's expression with his dark complexion. His hands held her weak body up.

"How long has it been? Is there any news with Quinn?" Rachel shot out quickly as she held herself up against the wall and walked towards the operating room.

Thomas quickly shot out his arms to keep Rachel from falling over. "It's been a couple of hours. They've told us that shes fighting but she keeps losing too much blood. They don't know how long they cant keep it up."

Rachel felt the tears burn her eyes again. Even the gods couldn't help them now. "Daddy, we have to do something. I have to do something. I can help her. I can save her," she thought frantically as she rushed towards the doors.

Inside, she could see the doctors move frantically around Quinn's body. Her lover felt miles away as she laid unconscious on the table.

Rachel turned around violently. "You have to teach me that song. The song that will let me save her."

Her Daddy let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his eyebrows. "Rachel...you know the consequences of that song. I will not teach it to you."

"Daddy! Why?" she yelled. "I can save her! I can do it! I am ready!"

"I can't let you do it," Thomas said calmly as it broke his heart to see the tears stream down his daughter's face. "You know you are too young."

"I don't care," Rachel yelled as she grabbed her tall father's shoulders. Her small hands barely grasped him as she begged. "Please...I love her. I have always loved her. Even when she hated me the most, I loved her because I knew one day she would change. I knew one day she would be herself and love herself. And now-now-" She gripped his sweater harder as the tears fell down to the floor. "I don't know what I would do without her. Daddy...I can't live without her."

Thomas wrapped his arms around his daughter protectively and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "I am sorry," he whispered. "If you play that song, you will die."

Rachel sobbed into her father's chest endlessly. _What use was being a satyr if I cant even save the love of my life? What was the use of living if I don't have Quinn?_

* * *

I clutched my chest

Soulmates. Soulmates are people who are meant to be together. Those who have been decided by the heavens and the stars that they are destined to be together forever. In every day. In every month. In every year. In every life.

But how can I believe the stars put us together, when her light is about to die? How can I believe that the Gods put us together, when we are only meant to be torn apart?

Quinn has been in my life since the day I started kindergarten with her. The first day where she offered me a cookie and held my hand when my fathers were leaving me. I knew then, through the tears I cried after my fathers left, that she was the one. Because she was the one that decided her hair was ugly in braids and took it off to put into pigtails. And when I told her she looked pretty no matter how her hair was done, she blushed.

Just like that, I knew. It was like sun shone on her. And her beautiful blonde locks became gold. And her smile. God, her smile, cured every ail in my heart, past, present, and future.

I knew Quinn Celeste Fabray was the One.

Was I at fault? Was it my fault for having her fall in love with me? It was the great goddess Juno herself punishing me, wasn't it? A beautiful nymph wasn't meant to be with some lowly satyr. A satyr never becomes one with a nymph under any circumstances.

The door hissed open. The thick air dissipated through the halls letting me know what happened. Quinn. My feet took me to the opening doors, where the doctor came out. He tore the mask off of his face.

The lines across his forehead were deepening as he rubbed his chin. He looked around and Mrs. Fabray appeared beside me. I wondered how long it took her before she had gotten there. Daddy placed his hands on my shoulders as we took in the news.

The doctor put on his glasses and sighed. "It was a long operation. She had massive internal bleeding as well as multiple broken bones in her legs and ribs." He contemplated what he was about to say. Goddamnit, just please say it. Say that she is alive. "She slipped away from us a couple of times but she is a fighter."

I could hear Judy's relieved sigh. That didn't stop me from hurting. Quinn died. She died a couple of times and every single time I swore I felt it. I knew that tug in my heart was her.

"Unfortunately, because she was dead for a substantial amount of time, her brain lacked oxygen." I reached back for my daddy. He held me in place as I felt my legs crumble. "She is in a coma. We don't know if she is going to be able to wake up."

She is still beautiful. She is always beautiful to me. Yet, why does it hurt to see her like this? The world is graying before me. The world is slowing before me. Just seeing her laying unconscious and so...broken, hurts my heart.

I love her. But, I never got to tell her. I was scared. I was scared she was just saying that because I wanted her to say it.

* * *

_One Month Anniversary_

She walked me up to her room without another second to waste. I thought we were only going to have dinner but when I felt her lips against mine, I wanted more. I wanted all of her.

I could feel my body warm as she bent her head down and pressed her soft lips against mine. My heart tugged inside of me as I drew her near. I could feel my powers at work. My heart, mind, and soul singing a song that only she could hear.

The white roses I gave her were easily forgotten as she laced our warm fingers together and led me upstairs. She turned her head at the door. Her hazel eyes bore into mine, my enchantment shining in her eyes. Another kiss. My heart reached out to her and I could only hope that she could feel love for me.

"I love you."

I smiled involuntarily. The three words that I wished for her to say for years were finally said but I knew why she said it. The sparks of life and sparkling aura was because of my spell. A song that I've sung for her for far too long.

What could I say to her? I love her. I love her with every fiber of my being. But she doesn't love me. I want her to but this spell. It's gone to far.

She didn't seek another answer from me. Instead, I felt her pull me into the room quickly. The door shut behind us as her lips pressed against mine again. We had to stop.

I had to stop. This is all just an illusion in her mind. I am just here to help her control her powers. That's all. When she turns 18, her powers will be in full blossom and she won't need any distractions anymore.

I gasped as her fingers tickled my sides, tugging at the hem of my shirt. Her warm breath caressed my neck before her lips gingerly made contact. I could feel her smile against my neck as her lips suddenly began their assault. I squeaked.

My arms wrapped around her neck, fingers threading her hair. What is she doing to me? "Quinn..." I sighed out, trying to breathe as best as I could.

Before I could even process her lips firmly against my pulse point, the ground beneath me disappeared and I instantly wrapped my legs around Quinn's waist. Her hands gripped my thighs tightly as she moved us to her bed. My heart pounded in my ears. I am taking too much advantage of this.

My back hit the bed. Quinn hovered above me. The locks of gold falling out of place as she smiled deviously. She settled herself between my legs and I swore I let out a low sound I never knew I could.

She kissed me again. Her warm hands cupped my cheeks as she fervently worked her lips against mine. I pulled her body flush against mine. Every limb burning like wildfire as her hips suddenly ground into mine.

Quinn don't stop.

"I won't," she huskily responded as she ground herself firmly into me. I let out a moan and reached for her hands.

She was ahead of me. Her hands quickly pushed up my shirt and I threw it to the ground, before she sat up to take off hers. I stared in wonder at her perfect breast cupped her bra. I ran my hands up her taut abs and she dove back down.

Her lips found my neck. My collarbone. The tops of my breasts. I could feel her tongue licking every inch of skin.

My hands found the zipper to her jeans. I undid them, knowing she was just as ready as I was for her. I pushed her jeans down; she shifted her hips and pushed her jeans and underwear down.

When I looked again she was bare. Her skin beautiful in the dim light of her room as her hair cascaded down in front of her shoulders. Her skin was so soft and inviting like a true goddess. The nymph in her showed me all of her true beauty.

She undressed me slowly and painfully. I could feel the pressure build between my legs as her fingers danced across my body to undress me. Our bodies were naked and she settled herself in between my legs again, our bodies fit into a mold that made us one.

"Let's me do this for you," she whispered as she nibbled my earlobe.

I bit my lip so hard that I thought I drew blood. Her hands roamed my chest, stopping to knead my breasts. I grabbed her hands as continued, helping her. Her eyes met mine, green with arousal as she continued kissing me.

A hand gently slid down my torso, leaving a wildfire behind. She stopped at my stomach, pressing down as she readjusted her hips, causing me to let out a groan as she pushed into my bundle of nerves.

"Quinn..." Rachel Berry does not beg. I should stop this but I cant. I want her too much.

"Are you sure?" Her fingers ghosted my entrance that was surely dripping. I slightly pushed my hips down to meet her fingers. She slid them up and down slowly, her thumb pressing down on my clit.

I bit my lip and nodded. It was wrong. I shouldn't have said yes.

"Rachel." I opened my eyes. "I love you." She kissed me for reassurance. For what reassurance? By the end of the year, she and I will be nothing.

She rubbed my clit and wet her fingers. I squirmed beneath her, wanting her to be inside of me. A finger entered me and I gasped, feeling the pain.

"It's okay, hold on," she whispered into my ear as her finger slowly pumped in and out of me. I held onto her tightly.

"God, youre so tight."

I shut my eyes tightly. The pain slowly turning into pleasure as her finger explored me. I groaned and writhed, my hips moving for more. She pulled her finger out, leaving me desperate.

Then it hit me, she came into me again, this time with two fingers. Her thumb made circles around my clit as she pumped the two in and out.

"Oh god," I let out as I arched my back into the touch. "Quinn, don't stop."

Quinn shook her head into my neck. "I won't." Her fingers and hips pumping and grinding. Her kisses turned to fire as I pulled her closer, touching every part of her body that I yearned for.

Her fingers moved more quickly in and out of me. My body shuddered from the inside out. "Please..." She parted her fingers. "Oh god, Quinn, don't stop!" She rolled her hips again and curled her fingers inside of me. I became undone as the waves of passion took over my body. Quinn pushed further against my spot and swallowed my yells with her kisses.

Exhausted, I laid there as she fell on top of me. Her head in the crook of my neck. She nuzzled my neck and I curled into her.

A guilty smile plastered itself to my face as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Your turn," I whispered.

Her ears perked up and she slowly picked up her head. God, she was a beautiful mess. I ran my hand through her tousled hair and pulled her in for a kiss. I sat up and she followed.

She just moved as I wanted her to. She laid back into her pillow as I kissed her and settled myself between her legs. She had been ready long enough. My lips made a path down her body and my hands traced every inch of her body. I was afraid that if I didn't remember it now, I would have nothing left of her when this was over.

I stopped at her entrance. Her trimmed curls shined with wetness as I slowly inhaled her scent. I smirked as she squirmed beneath me, ready. Her skin was soft and warm. I touched it tentatively and studied it, trying not to forget the feel of it before diving in.

Quinn made sounds of a goddess. Her slight moans and groans as she lifted her hips against my tongue were all that I needed to hear. This spell will wear eventually. Like before, she'll never want to be near "Manhands" or "Treasure Trail" ever again. But, she will be a young nymph grown into a woman. A true goddess of the wilderness. And I will be that lowly Satyr that plays a song that she will never fall for.

Her fingers dug into my scalp as I continued to lick and lap her. She shuddered endlessly against me. When I drove my tongue in to taste her, she screamed and bucked her hips wildly. I held her hips down and let her ride her orgasm out.

I took in all of her taste and felt my senses get hazy. The world beneath me began to spin as I looked up to Quinn's face. Her forehead had small beads of sweat as her chest quivered with uneven breaths. I smiled at her and she returned it before pulling me up to her and placing another kiss on my forehead.

"I love you," she whispered one more time. Go to sleep Quinn. Just like that, she placed the covers over us and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Tomorrow was going to be another day. But it would never be the same as this. Each day, my spell was wearing off, and Quinn was becoming more powerful.

I sat down in the chair next to her bed and stared at Quinn. The bandages all over her body couldn't stop me from seeing the pain I caused. How did she get my number?

I grabbed her hand. Even now her hand was still warm in mine. A sign of life, I knew she was going to come back. She just had to. She had to answer my questions.

Why did she come find me? How did she find me, after all this time? God, I don/t understand why she came after me like that. What brought her to do that?

"I am sorry, Miss." A light voice woke me up.

I picked up my head in a haze and realized it was well into the night. A nurse had come to get me.

"Visiting hours are over, only family is allowed in here. You can come back tomorrow," the nurse gently informed.

I looked back at Quinn and nodded. I couldn't leave her like this. I stood up to move when suddenly the door opened.

"She doesn't have to go nurse," Judy Fabray informed as she walked in with a backpack. She handed it to me and I grabbed it with my free hand. I looked in confusion as she continued to address the nurse. "She is my daughter's fiancee." My eyes widened like the nurse's. "She will be staying here to care for her while I cannot. Is that alright?"

The nurse didn't know what to say but merely nodded before checking Quinn's vitals and leaving the room.

Judy turned to me once the nurse left. Like mother, like daughter. Her beauty she shone no matter how old she was.

"Your stuff is in that backpack," she said to me. I looked to it as it laid on the floor.

"Thank you," I must've mumbled.

"I don't like that you are a Satyr. I tried to convince her you are not meant to be with her. Yet, somehow Quinn was convinced that you were the only one that she could ever be with." She paused, biting her tongue. "She loves you."

My jaw dropped. I could taste the stale air as I tried to process the fact that even her mother could look me in the eyes and tell me that Quinn Fabray loves me.

"Oh, it's true to my surprise," she went on. She crossed her arms in frustration. "I don't know how she is in love with you but she is. And I know you haven't been enchanting her with your wretched aulos, so clearly it has to do with you."

"I am so sorry..." That's all I could say?!

"Don't be sorry," she cut me off anyways. "I just want my daughter back because shes been so miserable without you. So I am asking you, please do what you can to bring her back to me. Even if Russell forbids you to marry her or for me to ever see her again, I just want to know that my daughter is happy and alive." Without anymore to say she turned around to leave.

"Judy-I don't know if she ever really loved me," I admitted. I had to tell someone. Maybe she would believe me.

Judy shook her head. "I told you, I don't know how or why, but she does. Only she can answer that."

I shut my mouth. "I love her. I would never do anything otherwise to hurt her."

"If you love her, bring her back to me."

I bit my bottom lip and nodded. "I will do whatever it takes to bring her back."


	13. My life for yours

Everybody visited Quinn a couple of times after the accident. All of them hoping for the best as they spoke to her about anything that they could think of. The doctor told them as long as they spoke to her from time to time she could hear them and maybe pull through.

Santana and Brittany came into the room with their pinkies linked together as always.

"Hey, I dont know why that twerp is making us speak to you because hey you're unconscious," Santana awkwardly began as she sat in the chair. Brittany sat down on her girlfriend's lap comfortably. "I mean I could take your blood now and the twerp wouldn't even know. And you wouldn't even miss it."

"San..." Brittany reprimanded.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Look you have to come back and tell Rachel the truth. I mean, tell her that you love her. She is a wreck. You could probably hear her but she's been here every single day. She comes right after Glee. Little one rushes out before Mr. Schue even reminds anyone to visit you."

The Latina stopped talking and turned to Brittany. She shook her head.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's shoulders before kissing her temple gently. "She's healing, its okay," she whispered.

"Q, come back to us," Santana sighed out honestly. "She needs you to come back. Because if you don't, she's going to die."

Brittany shook her head again. This time, hoping Quinn wouldn't feel so sad. She got up from Santana and sat at the foot of her bed gently. "Q, let's talk about today instead. I know you can hear me and you're trying to come back to us. So when you do, you can join Santana and me at the park. We fed the ducks today, but it's still too cold for all of them to come out."

Santana looked on sadly at her girlfriend trying to talk to Quinn. Rachel was out there all the time when she wasn't here with Quinn. The little twerp was out somewhere finding a way to bring Quinn back while they were here keeping her company.

* * *

Rachel scrambled through the attic as best as she could. She knew her fathers would be home at any moment. She was always a master at acting and always had a plan B in case her fathers ran into her. However, in cases like these it was better off that that didn't happen.

She pushed several boxes aside and pulled down a heavily dusted sheet to reveal a tattering old bookshelf. The books sat in place as they had been for years. Her father always told her that one day she would be able to learn all the songs in the world.

She pulled out a leather bound book that was hidden behind all the other books.

The cover was wearing from the corners and several papers were slowly falling out of it already.

Rachel flipped it open carefully. It had to be here. I don't have much time anymore. She followed the sheet music that were loosely bound into the book now.

All of it was in her father's handwriting. She knew it was the right book. Just which song would bring back Quinn quickly?

_From One Soul To Another_

Rachel smirked. _Jackpot_. She looked at the complexities of the notes that were scrawled across the paper. It was old and coded. Rachel needed time to learn this song, she realized. It was going to take some time. She shut the book. It was nothing she couldn't handle.

"Rachel?! What do you want for dinner tonight?" she heard her Daddy yell as he entered the home.

_I am sorry Daddy._

* * *

"You know, Santana and I need each other like you and Rachel need each other. But Rachel is a butt head and she doesn't know that you really do need her. She doesn't know that you really love her," Brittany went on.

Sue was feeling "generous" that day. She had only made the Cheerios do a hundred suicides and five miles at top speed and called it a day. Some plotting was definitely going on, either that Sue wouldn't have just let them out.

Brittany sat comfortably on the bed as she talked to Quinn. The wounds had cleared a lot faster than the doctors had expected. Yet, there was no sign that she was close to waking up.

Santana sat on the couch as she half listened to her girlfriend talk about random things that happened throughout the day, as always, and half reading a magazine. She glanced at the time.

It was getting late. _Where was Rachel?_ Quinn had been in the hospital for almost a month. When she was busy trying to keep up with her life and learning that ridiculous song, the two Cheerios were sent to keep her company.

The door clicked open. Just in time, Santana did not want to be kicked out by the nurse at this time.

Rachel rushed in with her backpack slung loosely over her shoulder. The aulos visibly sticking out from her backpack. She was beginning to look weary.

"I am so sorry. I got back from the forest a lot later than I anticipated. I am so close to learning this song. It just doesn't sound right. I don't know why," Rachel placed her backpack on the ground and moved to sit next to Quinn.

She stroked the blonde hair gently before placing a gentle kiss on Quinn's forehead. "Hello," she whispered.

"Girl, you need to take care of yourself," Santana bit, trying to sound angry rather than concerned.

Rachel stared at Quinn, who was peacefully laying there. "I am fine," she said idly as she continued to stroke the soft blonde hair. "I am close to getting her back I swear."

"Do your parents know that you're doing this?" Santana pressed.

Rachel shook her head. "My father's wont help me. They'll try to stop me."

"Don't you see whats happening to you?"

"San..."

"No, Brittany. She has to see that she's getting tired." Santana looked at Rachel who was still enraptured by Quinn. "Rachel, you have to take care of yourself."

"I am _fine_ ," Rachel insisted.

"You have been looking more tired than usual," Brittany chimed.

Santana bit the inside of her cheek. She knew what was going on. She knew the legends. But what could she say? Rachel was too determined for her own good.

The brunette shook her head. "My routine remains the same, nothing has changed besides Quinn's situation. I can handle it well on my own. Besides, this is a learning experience for me. I was going to have to learn these songs anyways."

"Ay dios..." Santana gave up. She could smell it on the girl. The dying scent. All of her soul poured into that one song. She reached for her bag. "Come on, B, let's go. We've done the best you could."

"Thanks for coming," Rachel said as the couple walked out. She scratched her temple. "Quinn..." Rachel just sat there, staring at the wall, holding Quinn's hand and stroking her hair, trying to think of how to learn the song. Every time she tried to play it, it never came out right. It was always off.

A small glance at the calendar pressured Rachel. There was only a limited of time left.

_38 days left..._

Rachel felt her throat dry and started to cough.

Rachel walked through the front door of her house for dinner. She promised that would be the time she would spend with her fathers because they hadn't seen much of her since Quinn's accident.

"Hi," she said tiredly before coughing.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" her Dad, Leroy asked as he came out from his study.

"Yes, I am perfectly okay. The weather hasn't been too kind to me lately, so my throat has been suffering," Rachel replied as she placed down her backpack. She walked up to her Dad and hugged him tightly. His arms were warm and welcoming as always. The cold nights in the forest playing the aulos was definitely not conducive to her health.

"Well, you know what I always tell you, have lots of liquids and get some sleep," he said simply.

Rachel nodded. "Where is Daddy?"

"In the kitchen," Leroy answered. He took off his reading glasses and rubbed his eyebrows. "Tread softly, he seemed a little angry when I got home and he refused to talk about it."

Rachel's heart fell. She could feel the cold air wafting from the kitchen. Her daddy was waiting for her, she knew it. She walked into the kitchen slowly.

Thomas' back was to her as she entered. She didn't know whether to be glad or not as she heard the distinct sound of him humming while cutting the vegetables.

"Daddy?" Rachel called out carefully.

The cutting stopped. Rachel flinched unconsciously. He could never hurt her but she knew what was coming.

"Rachel," the cutting resumed. He didn't turn around yet. "Why is it that in the middle of the night, I can hear the sounds of your aulos playing?"

"You've always heard my aulos playing. I go out to the forest to practice because that's when no one else will ever hear it," Rachel answered. She coughed.

"Yes, I know you do. However, in the last week, I've realized that the song you've been playing is a little familiar. I mean, it took me awhile to recognize it with it being over 10 years since I last heard it. After all, I was the one that wrote it." He finished cutting the vegetables and turned to his daughter.

Rachel's eyes widened. "You wrote it?" she asked to her surprise.

Thomas didn't answer but merely sighed. "Rachel. Give me the book. Stop learning that song. If you hadn't noticed, this song will kill you. It is already killing you slowly. The coughing, the fatigue, the lost blank stares into nothing, you are becoming obsessed. That is what comes along with learning this song. You can't control yourself."

Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose. "Daddy, you said that you wrote it. You played this song. How can you be alive if you played this song?" she asked incredulously.

"Because I could handle it. This song will do nothing for you Rachel," Thomas answered, being evasive.

"Daddy, you are not making any sense. How can you not see that I am handling this fine? I am okay. And even if I wasn't, I am going to bring Quinn back."

"Quinn will come back on her own. People have come out from comas on their own."

"When?" Rachel raised her voice. "When? When will that be? People who come out from their comas take months, years. It's not going to happen in time for her birthday. If I don't bring her back before that time, she will never wake up. She will just die."

The words were sharper than Rachel had expected. She could feel the pain rip through her as she thought about the harsh realities. She needed to bring Quinn back. She needed to because Quinn was not going to wake up.

"How do you know, sweetheart? She could wake up tomorrow. Or a couple weeks from now." Thomas was always hopeful. He needed to have hope. "You can't keep doing this to yourself. Quinn would not want it."

Something inside of Rachel snapped. "How would you know what Quinn wants?" she sharply asked that Thomas was slightly taken aback. "How would _you_ know? She is the one laying unconscious in a coma. She would want to be awake. She would want to go to Cheerios practice despite how much Sue drives her insane. She would want to get through the day at school because she know the Cheerios aren't going to be enough for college. She would want to come home after a long day and just sleep. She would want to wake up to see the love of her life. She would want to find her soulmate and just live forever with them. With me."

Rachel shut her eyes, if only to spare her the tears. "Quinn deserves it all."

Thomas walked over to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her. He gently kissed the top of her head as she let the tears flow freely. He could feel the pain of his daughter go through him. The helplessness that she felt, he knew.

"Rachel, I know how much you love her. How much she means to you," he said understanding. "You would do whatever it took to bring her back, but I can't let you. I cant lose my daughter when there is still hope. There is still a chance that she will wake up. I promise you. I promise you there is still a chance."

"How can I trust that?" Rachel choked out through her sobs.

"How will Quinn live without you?" he asked carefully. "Rachel, please don't play that song. Because even if she wakes up, you won't be there. Please, just have hope for me and for her."

_31 days left..._

Rachel's eyes were getting heavy as she stared at the sheet music. She lied...well, bent the premise of her promise. She said that she would stop playing the song, but she didn't say that she wouldn't learn it.

She rubbed her temples before running her hands over her eyes. She looked back at Quinn.

Always beautiful while sleeping.

_Rachel brushed aside strand of Quinn's hair as she laid sleeping. The blonde was peaceful as she laid in Rachel's arms. Rachel had been awake for awhile, her morning routine had always woken her up promptly at 6am. The only thing that stopped her from moving was her naked body pressed against Quinn's._

_Thoughts swirled in Rachel's mind. Quinn had changed a lot in the years that she had known her. The blonde was always loving but somehow that had been hidden from the world as she grew older. The little girl that used to hold everyone's hand when they were alone was replaced with a young woman struggling to fit in._

_Quinn had cared about her reputation but it wasn't who she was, Rachel knew. Her parents played a huge part in her life that Quinn had to deny who she was. Rachel always felt bad. Rachel was the only that saw as the Queen of the school, Quinn Fabray was still lonely._

_Quinn deserved more than she gave herself. Her life was her destiny but it wasn't making her happy. Finn. Puck. They were great but she didn't want them. Rachel saw the look on Quinn's face everyday. The sadness was masked by ferocity._

_Rachel caressed Quinn's jawline. Her hand barely touched the girl's face as she traced the outline. What ferocity? She is a being of nature. Her love is more beautiful and pure than anything else. No one would ever run away from her. The singer smiled. This was Quinn: calm, collected, passionate, and loving._

_I wonder what she is dreaming of. Rachel leaned in to kiss her girlfriend's lips softly. The slumber girl began to stir as Rachel pulled away._

_"What time is it?" Quinn asked without opening her eyes as she snuggling into Rachel's side._

_"Too early, go back to sleep," Rachel whispered before placing a gentle kiss on her head._

_"You too."_

_"I will."_

_"Nah uh," Quinn said in a childish tone. She wrapped her arms around Rachel and held her closer. "You need to stop waking up so early after a long night. We both need to rejuvenate."_

_"That's what you think," Rachel joked as she slid her hand down Quinn's back. Quinn moaned as she bumped into Rachel._

_"Stop it. I want more sleep. I can't go for another round yet."_

_Rachel smiled. She didnt say anything else as she waited for Quinn to fall asleep again._

_"Rachel, I love you." Quinn kissed Rachel's neck before falling back asleep._

_The three words always made her heart flutter. And for all of the times that Quinn had said it to her, Rachel was sure she should've believed it. However, the haunting sound of her aulos playing would always remind her of what she was and who Quinn was._

"Quinn, please wake up," Rachel begged as she held the blonde's hand to her lips. "I love you."

She coughed before laying her head down on the edge of the bed. She'll wake up. She'll wake up.

_14 days left_

Quinn sat calmly on the rock as she watched the river ebb downstream. She felt mindless as she watched the water continually flow down. It was quite soothing at the moment.

There were no other sounds besides the water crashing into the rocks as it continued its path.

She was waiting. She had been waiting for awhile for something. Someone.

Quinn sighed. There had been nowhere near her for hours. She was in the middle of nowhere. The only company she held was with animals that strayed to her before disappearing.

"When will I get to go home?" she sat wondering.

She tried to remember what happened before she had gotten there. The only thing that filled her mind was sound of screeching before seeing Rachel before her. At least, she was pretty sure that it was Rachel. Everything was a haze to her.

Rachel. Quinn looked at herself in the water. She was standing alone.

She sighed again. The longer she stared at her reflection the more she realized how much she missed Rachel. They hadn't been together as a couple for long, but when they were together, it was like time didn't exist. There was no countdown until her 18th birthday. There was no countdown until she had to die.

All that time was her and Rachel.

She missed the brunette dearly. It took her years to realize that Rachel was never really who she seemed to be. Sure, she was a diva. But Rachel was forgiving, understanding, compassionate, reliable, anything she could look for. Rachel defined goodness for Quinn.

When Quinn was lonely, it was like Rachel knew. They would share smiles that were hidden in the crowd. The blonde had to admit, if she had never seen Rachel throughout her pregnancy, she wouldn't have made it through. Rachel was there for her, even if she refused it.

Now, Quinn felt really alone. She missed everything about Rachel. She missed how Rachel would ramble on and on about music and musicals. How Rachel would just bury her head in the crook of her neck as she wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist. How Rachel would kiss her goodnight and watch her wake up to kiss her again. How Rachel became the sole thought in her mind throughout the day.

"When will I come home to you?" Quinn asked. She picked up a rock nearby her foot and threw it into the water.

She could still hear the echo of Rachel's voice in her mind.

_You were under a spell._

_What did that mean? What spell?_

The birds fluttered through the air causing Quinn to divert her attention. She looked around at the disappearing birds but her senses were filled with a beautiful melodious sound calling out to her.

"Rachel?"

* * *

"Where is she?" Leroy had practically demanded as he entered the house.

Thomas looked up from the newspaper that he was reading since he had gotten home. The sudden interruption confused him.

"What are you talking about honey?" the taller man asked. He stared as Leroy threw his briefcase down and tore off his jacket.

" _Rachel_. Where is she?"

Thomas noticed the panic that swept Leroy's face and mirrored his husband. Nothing ever frazzled Leroy. Ever. He began to worry as Leroy jumped up the stairs.

"Rachel?" he called for as he went up.

Without another word, Thomas quickly joined him. He watched as Leroy looked around the room in panic.

"What's wrong?" Thomas tried one more time.

The shorter man rubbed his head in frustration as he darted his eyes around the room. The emptiness rendered him speechless as he panicked inside. Everything that was going wrong was happening before his eyes.

"I can hear it," Leroy suddenly said. "I can hear the aulos. Your aulos. Why can I hear it?"

Rachel stood in the clearing that she had made for herself. The campfire gently burning before her as she held the aulos against her lips. Her lungs breathing life into the instrument as she played the notes that were locked in her mind.

 _Quinn_. She thought as she shut her eyes to feel the music coursing through her heart. _Quinn_.

Brittany and Santana lifted their heads in inquiry as they heard the music playing. The notes has suddenly poured into their ears.

"That sound," the Latina wondered. She knew the sound of the aulos anywhere.

Santana looked down at Quinn. She could feel the life that thrived underneath Quinn's unconcious surface.

"I can feel Quinn," Santana whispered outloud. The resounding music still played in her mind.

"San...we have to go," Brittany informed as she stared with a horrified look on her face.

"Go where?"

"Rachel needs us."

* * *

"Rachel?" Quinn stood up from the rock she had been sitting endlessly on. The melodious sound got stronger with each note. She walked towards the sound, knowing that Rachel was the one behind it. She knew in her heart that as long as she followed the music, she would find Rachel.

She made her way downstream. The journey seemed to last forever as the song continued to play.

Quinn wasn't about to give up. She knew that Rachel was there waiting for her, playing that song.

The song suddenly stopped.

Quinn felt her heart jump. Panic took over and she broke into a sprint in the direction that the music had originally came from. _I am coming Rachel._

* * *

Rachel fell on her knees and opened her eyes. The crackling of the fire woke her to where she presently was. She coughed out loudly as a cold breeze cut against her skin.

She held the aulos firmly and brought it back to her lips. Sudden exhaustion overtook her sense as the diva remained determined to finish the song.

* * *

Leroy drove as fast as he could. He knew his daughter was in trouble. He felt it in his heart. Rachel was his daughter and he could feel her dying. The vibrant star was beginning to slowly burnout.

Thomas focused on the song as he followed the sound of it. The one thing he wanted her to do was to never play that song. He knew what that song did. He knew what it was like to die because of that song.

He slipped his hand gently into Leroy's and brought it to his lips. Both of them knew the price of that song.

The song stopped again. This time it was the end.

* * *

Quinn felt her heart augment in her chest as she saw the musician stand still at the bank of the river.

"Rachel!"

With that, the aulos fell into the sand and its owner turned around.

The brunette locks gave itself to the wind exhaling shimmers of life as the cheek became rosy with warmth. Rachel felt her heart being pulled at the sound of the nymph calling out to her.

"Quinn," she uttered with hesitation. She was feeling weak and exhausted that she swore it was a hallucination. Rachel could feel the wind press her back, edging her towards the blonde.

Quinn rushed down the bank as she saw Rachel slowly move towards her. There was something wrong.

Rachel continued to float towards Quinn. The ground was becoming less tangible beneath her feet as she saw the love of her life.

"Quinn," Rachel called again as Quinn got closer. It wasn't until she felt the blonde fill her senses that she realized she was on the ground. The sunlight blinded as she felt her head being cradled in Quinn's arms. "Quinn?"

Quinn's image became apparent as her eyes readjusted to the light.

"It's you, it is," Quinn said happily as she pulled Rachel into her chest. She quickly let go, her hands to cup the brunette's cheeks. "Rachel, I've missed you so much. I was so scared that if I died that I would not be able to tell you that I love you. Where am I? How did I get here? How did you get here?"

Rachel shut her eyes, exhaustion creeping deeper into her limbs.

"Rachel?" Quinn's heart fell inside of her. Rachel had looked so tired and worn out. She caressed the brunette's cheek, the touch causing her to open her eyes.

"Quinn, you were in a coma for about a month." Rachel coughed. "I tried to find a way to bring you back before your birthday. You still have time to find a mate. I don't know what is going to happen right now but I think I know. I just wanted to-I wanted to tell you that I love you."

The words startled Quinn because of a finality that it held.. "What's going on?" Quinn felt Rachel lighten in her arms. The weight confusing her as her heart shifted uncomfortably inside of her. "Rachel? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Rachel shook her head. Everything becoming light in her mind. "Quinn. I have to tell you something else."

"What, Rachel? What?" Quinn held Rachel closer. Her heart knew that Rachel was slipping away. The weakness in her voice, the flickering spirit she had in her hands were becoming al too apparent. She wasn't going to let the love of her life go.

"I am a satyr." Rachel shut her eyes. Quinn's jaw dropped with disbelief.

"What? Rachel, be serious. You can't..."

"Yes, Quinn. I am a satyr. For the last couple of years, I have been playing this song that you hear-I play it for you," Rachel whispered as she held Quinn's arms back.

"But you are just a mortal..."

"My Daddy, Thomas, is a satyr. He taught me everything that I need to know. All the songs. All the spells."

"Rachel-what is this supposed to mean?" Quinn asked in confusion. The new piece of information was nothing to what was happening to Rachel at the moment.

Rachel didn't answer. Her eyes half opened and clouded as she stared at Quinn.

"The song that I play for you is a spell. It is supposed to make you fall in love with me."

Quinn shook her head. "That's not true," she instantly argued. "No spell on earth or by Juppiter himself would make me fall in love with you."

"I know," Rachel weakly responded as a tear escaped her closed eyes.

Quinn held Rachel tightly as she felt the girl become lighter. "No, you don't. No spell can ever control me. You never had a spell on me. I swear. I know it. I have loved you for years. I just never knew." Rachel didn't respond. "Rachel, I swear." _Oh, god. She's dying._ Oh, god. "Rachel? Rachel? Please get up. Wake up."

The smaller brunette coughed bring little relief to Quinn's trembling heart. Rachel buried herself against Quinn.

"I love you so much Quinn," she said as the tears fell.

Quinn could feel her eyes burn, the tears made their way down her cheeks as Rachel became lighter in her arms. "I love you too Rachel. I love you so much."

Rachel smiled. "I believe you."

"You should've believed me the first time," the blonde coughed out, trying to joke.

The singer sighed as she became more relaxed. "It just doesn't happen. Nymphs are far too beautiful and divine for such a lowly satyr."

"Rachel, I don't care what you are. You should've known that. I have been through with all of that reputation crap ever since I got pregnant. It means nothing to me now. I have you. I want you."

"I want you too," Rachel responded happily, albeit weakly. She smiled up at the blonde. Her weak hand rose up to meet Quinn's pale cheek. Quinn buried her face into Rachel's palm, wanting nothing more than to feel the welcoming warmth.

"Then stay. Stay with me Rachel," Quinn begged. "Don't slip away from me. Please."

The world was becoming more and more hazy as the two clung onto each other. Quinn felt as though Rachel was gaining further distance as each second passed. She wrapped her arms around Rachel and felt the smaller girl do the same. They held onto each other because their life depended on it. But both of them knew that the world slowly blurring out behind them.

"Rachel, I love you."

"Quinn, I love you too."

"Don't leave me."

* * *

If there was anything in the world I could have, it would be something that I had gotten myself. Daddy always said he would get me everything, but he could take it away from me anytime that he wanted. I wanted something I could have for myself. Something that I could earn on my own. I wanted someone who would want me as much as I wanted them.

So as I held onto the love of my life, I prayed to God that he let me keep her. I swore to the heavens that if she died, there would be no reason for me to live. I am keeping her God. She is my soulmate and I refuse to lose her.

Quinn felt the air rush into her lungs as her eyes shot open. She felt her lungs expand as the air brought her back to life. She wheezed in and out as she took in her surroundings.

The air was chilly but she felt the warmth of the campfire as it crackled gently. She looked around and realized she was the forest. The birds and other small creatures has joined her presence and rejoiced. She smiled lightly remembering the feeling of nature.

She felt a weight in her lap. Her eyes fell on the brunette that laid unconscious. A sharp pain shot through her as she stared at Rachel in her arms. Pulling the brunette in closer, she continued to pray that she was alive.

"Rachel, please, please wake up for me," Quinn begged as rocked her back and forth. "Please." Rachel laid limp in her arms. "Rachel..." She could feel Rachel's cold cheek against hers as she cried.

She never thought she would ever lose Rachel. Quinn never expected this to happen. She never expected her life would turn out this way. Everything that she wanted was swept out from under her feet. She just never knew how empty she felt knowing Rachel was gone.

"Quinn!" she heard Santana yell.

Quinn picked up her head and watched as Santana and Brittany jumped out from the trees and surrounded the couple.

"How did you get here?" Santana asked quickly.

"I don't know," Quinn choked out as she wiped her tears aside. "I just woke up here." She kept her eyes on the brunette hoping that the girl would wake up.

Brittany reached out to feel for Rachel's pulse. She kept focus as she searched. Quinn and Santana looked on with hope.

"Rachel, I love you more than anything in the world, please-just please come back to me," Quinn begged again.

Santana had never seen Quinn cry over anything much less anyone before. To see her friend in so much pain, broke her heart as she hoped that Brittany could give Quinn some hope.

"Rachel?!"

All three of the girls looked around. Quinn recognized Rachel's father's voices as they screamed for Rachel.

"Thomas?! Leroy?!" Quinn called back. Her fathers would know what to do. Her fathers could save her. "We're over here!"

A few seconds later, the Berry men had climbed through the trees, stumbling to reach their daughter.

"Is she okay?" Thomas asked frantically as he took off his jacket and threw it over the couple. Brittany remained still feeling for Rachel's pulse.

"Please, tell me she's okay," Leroy begged as he looked on.

"I don't know. I don't know," Quinn answered helplessly as she waited for Brittany.

Thomas shuffled around them all as he searched for something. He walked around the fire and threw the sheet music into the flames. He watched them burn before grabbing onto the aulos. He gripped it tightly, blaming it for the pain. In turn, he held both ends and brought up his knee before Brittany yelled, "She's okay! Her pulse is really weak, we need to get her to the hospital!"

Quinn cried happily as she kissed her soulmate once more on her head before her Dad had taken over.

Leroy quickly lifted up his daughter and rushed as fast as he could. "Thomas!" he called.

The taller man nodded and went to grab Quinn who was still too weak to stand up. Brittany and Santana followed closely behind as they made their way back to the hospital.

Quinn held Rachel's warming hand. The life was slowly ebbing but surely it was coming back.

* * *

"Tell me, what did you see when you were...gone?"

"A light. There was a bright light that was welcoming and warm. It felt like home. But then I realized something; home is with my family, with my friends, and most importantly, with you. It was strange but I felt something pulling me back. All I could think of was 'this is it,' and all I heard your voice calling for me to come back to you. So I did."

Quinn stopped playing with Rachel's fingers and interlaced them together as she held the smaller girl closer. Just like that, she felt her world complete itself as she laid in the small hospital bed. They were cuddled up on the bed with their legs intertwined and Rachel comfortably nestled on Quinn's chest.

"I love you," Quinn said for the umpteenth time. She couldn't help herself. She wanted to remind Rachel that this wasn't a spell.

Rachel pressed herself closer against Quinn and nodded. "All of this time, we were both enchanted by each other, but neither of us knew that it was just who we were. You thought that your nature drew me into you like every other guy. I thought that this whole time my spells were actually working. I have to say though, I am a little disappointed that my spells didn't work on you. That is something that must be reformed and experimented."

Quinn pulled back. "Are you saying that you want to trick someone else to fall in love with you?" she asked with slight offense in her tone.

The brunette let out a light laugh and pressed her lips against Quinn's. "I love you," she promised. "I just like it when you get all jealous."

"You are far worse when you are jealous you know."

"No I am not," Rachel indignantly responded.

"Sectionals. You yanked Mike off of me. Then you and I got into something very heated."

Rachel pouted. "Well, what was I supposed to think? He is a formidable suitor that you could choose. Although, it hurt me to see you with someone else, that didn't mean I had to like it."

"You could have talked to me you know?"

"I didn't know what to say."

"But, you just left me. I was so confused. I was so lost."

"I am sorry," Rachel apologized for the umpteenth time as well. She couldn't say it earlier but she knew the pain she had caused Quinn. She never intended to hurt Quinn so much but she thought she was doing the right thing.

"I know, so I have one thing to ask of you."

"Anything." Rachel listened closely to the sound of Quinn's heartbeat.

"Promise me, you will never leave me."

Rachel shut her eyes and nodded. "I will never leave you. But how are we going to work? We don't have much time anymore."

Quinn let out a deep sigh. "I don't know. I have to be married but I don't know how its going to work in our situation."

"Did your mother ever tell you about the ritual?" Rachel asked as she picked up her head to stare into the hazel eyes.

"No. It is kept secret until we find our mate."

Rachel laid back down. She held onto Quin tighter. As if Quinn knew, she tightened her grip around Rachel's waist as well and brought their interlaced hands to her chest. They laid still as they relished in the time they shared.

The door suddenly open and Rachel picked up her head to see their guest. Judy Fabray walked in.

"You can stay as you are," Judy instantly said the moment Rachel started to shift away from Quinn. "I need to discuss something with both of you."

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek. "Mom..." she could feel the older woman's scorn. After all, she had refused every man that had been offered to her.

"Quinnie, you are going to get married to this girl." The couple stared in shock at Judy's words. "There are no questions or rebuttals. Except we are going to have to do it in secret. If your father ever catches wind, he will be sure to ruin it." Judy scoffed. "That man almost ruined his own marriage."

"Mom, I thought you said it wasnt possible," Quinn reminded.

Judy waved it off. "I was sure that this satyr was not good enough for my daughter." Rachel blanched. "I take it back of course. My daughter loves you more than anything." She turned her attention to the main issue. "As soon as both of you are released from the hospital, we will hold the ceremony. I will keep you in touch with the details."

"What about my fathers?" Rachel asked quickly as Judy stood up.

"You have you traditions as well don't you? They will understand," Judy simply said before saying goodbye to her daughter and rushing off.

"That woman..." Quinn shook her head. A small laugh escaped.

Rachel didn't say anything as she laid back down. The uncharacteristic shift worried Quinn.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked carefully. Rachel didn't answer. "Rachel?" She poked.

"What makes you so sure that I want to get married?" Rachel suddenly asked causing Quinn's jaw to drop in shock. "I mean, its not like you proposed or anything yet."

Quinn let out a relieved sigh. Another small laugh escaped. "Well, Rachel Barbra Berry, will you choose to spend the rest of your life, to have and to hold, to marry me?"

Rachel blushed at the proposal and Quinn beamed. "Of course, if you choose to have me then I will love you and be with you forever, Quinn Celeste Farbay."

"Then forever it is."


	14. Epilogue

Judy Fabray stood in her aged tunic as she stood before her daughter. The ritual had been strange for Quinn as she stood still before her mother, trying not to move around so much in apprehension.

"Are you nervous?" Judy asked quietly. She rubbed her daughter's arms comfortingly.

Quinn felt her heart quicken without realizing it. She nodded without uttering words.

Judy wrapped her arms around Quinn. "I wish your father were here to see this. I wish he would want to see you again. I am so sorry for being such a bad mother. I wish I could have done so much more for you. To go through this alone, I dont know what I would have done."

Quinn was startled by the sudden out pour of words. She didn't know how to respond. However, she learned. "I forgive you, Mom. I love you so much and you are doing so much for me now. This ceremony? I don't know how I would have done it without you."

"I love you, Quinnie. I hope you come to me whenever you are in any trouble. I will help you," her mother assured her. Quinn nodded. "Now, come on, the moon isn't going to shine forever."

Rachel stood in front of the campfire nervously. She paced back in forth that her fathers swore she was going to sink into the ground the more she beat at the ground. Brittany and Santana just sat on the logs watching the girl pace nervously.

The sound of branches breaking caught everyone's attention.

Rachel felt her breath escape her as she watched Quinn emerge from the trees. Her heart fluttered with butterflies.

Quinn was flawless in the natural light. Her skin was shining in the pockets of darkness as she made her way to Rachel. Her hair was braided into six distinct locks that were wound upon her head comfortably in a bun. A deep red veil cascaded down from the apex of her head, revealing her face. She wore a traditional long tunic that revealed Quinn's ample breast as it ghosted the matching white shoes. A golden girdle was wrapped around the curve of her waist, emphasizing the many curves that Quinn had.

Rachel could barely breathe as Quinn strode towards her like the Queen of Carthage with a great following crowd of small creatures from the forest.

Quinn could not help but smile as she stared at Rachel. Her hideous sweaters and plaid skirts were replaced with a simple white toga that revealed more to Rachel than it should have. A silver girdle wrapped around her waist and bangles around her wrists to show her class. But nothing could emphasize Rachel's beauty enough as her long hair cascaded down her back in waves with nothing more than a green garland encompassing her head.

Rachel stood strong as Quinn approached her. Her beauty was in the simplicity of nature as she held out her hand for Quinn to hold onto. Quinn took it gracefully.

Judy directed them to hold both hands together before tying a rope around their wrists lightly. She looked up to the sky and watched the full moon above them.

Judy turned her attention back to them. "You may say your vows to each other."

Both girls took a breath. They smiled at one another.

Quinn leaned in, she glanced at her mother who nodded, and kissed Rachel tenderly.

"Rachel, I've been horrible to you since I can remember. For as long as I can remember all I could imagine was one day marrying my soulmate. When you and I had that conversation on the bench, I knew that somehow the Fates had brought us together. Because of that it will never cease to amaze me how far we've come to get here today. I had expectations, wants, and needs; what I love the most is how you managed to fulfill everything in my life just by being you. It startled me at first, how sudden our love was, but it was perfect. Everything that we were fell into place. We fit together perfectly. We will never part. I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry, and I will love you forever."

Rachel picked up where Quinn finished.

"Quinn, our relationship has always been tumultuous. Our views may be completely different, our personalities may be completely different, even our talents may be completely different. However, we compliment each other. You make up what I lack in and I do the same for you. We fit like two puzzle pieces that have clear distinctions to the world. I always had faith that you would see beyond these differences one day but I never expected our relationship to be so strong and resolute. But now, as I stand here, there is nothing more that I want besides waking up knowing that you will forever be with me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and show you everything that words cannot describe to you. I love you, Quinn Celeste Fabray, and I will love you forever."

Judy smiled brightly as she stared at the love between the couple. Even if her husband would ever forbid this love, it was true and destined. Not even Juno would be able to fight it.

"Repeat after me, Quinn," Judy began. "Ubi tu Gaia, ego Gaia."

Quinn smiled happily. "Ubi tu Gaia, ego Gaia."

"And you, Rachel."

Rachel returned the smile. "Ubi tu Gaia, ego Gaia."

"With the goddess of marriage present, I shall proceed as her priestess. She welcomes this union with an offering that has been brought by the couple."

Rachel flinched. It was custom to use an animal as a sacrifice. It was the only thing that Rachel refused to agree to but luckily Santana and Brittany were there. Instead of an animal, Santana reached out and handed Judy a large flask.

A bowl rested on the large rock in front of the campfire. Judy sighed before pouring out the pig's blood.

Judy finished and looked at the two girls. "Like any other marriage, you may now kiss the bride."

Rachel's lips curled into a smile as Quinn looked at the girl deviously. The two came together, their lips sharing a kiss that began their lifetime together. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay everyone thanks for riding this fanfic out with me this whole time i know its a large one; to be honest my longest fanfic ive ever written to completion when i was like in high school ie almost 8 years ago which is pretty freaking absurd BUT i knew there were a lot of people waiting for this and i hated this to be left incomplete because i had finished it ages ago so you guys got the original copy just so you know
> 
> thanks for reading again and hopefully this will kick my ass into finishing other stories that ive always wanted to finish


End file.
